Regalo del destino
by maggy10
Summary: el destino los obliga a estar juntos aun sin conocerse, lo que los hace pensar que es el final de todo pero quiza solo quiza sea el perfecto inicio...
1. el comienzo

Hola este es mi primer fic la verdad no tengo mucho que agregar asi que dejo que lo lean.

* * *

><p>Se celebraba una gran fiesta en la mansión kazekage en Sunakagure, el kazekage un hombre bien parecido de cabellos rojo intenso, piel blanca y ojos color verde aguamarina, en su cara siempre encontrarías un semblante duro y frio, poseedor de un carácter con las mismas características; su nombre… Sabaku No Gaara, que a diferencia de su ahora esposa Hyuga Hinata quien poseía una personalidad encantadora, una joven tierna, alegre, y bastante tímida, su carácter era hermoso al igual que su exterior; piel blanca, cabellos negros y largos con un ligero tono azul, sus ojos grandes de un raro pero lindo color lavanda, de cuerpo medianamente alto, lleno de curvas y bien formado. Ella era hermosa y Gaara lo sabía y era por esa razón que no había puesto oposición algina al saber que su matrimonio seria con aquella joven.<p>

-¡vamos Hina anímate un poco! – dijo su amiga Tenten sentándose a su lado y poniendo una mano en su hombro- me imagino que debes de estar asustada, ¡pero es tu boda! – Tenten sabía que Hinata estaba triste porque su boda no era con el hombre que ella amaba.

-si, tienes razón – se limito a contestar, volteando a ver a su amiga y dándole una sonrisa lo más natural que pudo. Dirigió su mirada al gran salón en donde estaban los invitados, no pudo evitar un fuerte deseo de llorar, aquella boda en la que estaba atrapada no era lo que deseaba, nunca lo fue, mas no tenía otra opción.

El salón era grande y estaba lleno de invitados, se escuchaba la música y había unas cuantas parejas bailando en la pista. Sin darse cuenta su mirada se topo con la de su ahora esposo, quien se encontraba con su hermano Kankuro que le hablaba pero Gaara no parecía ponerle atención, se asusto y desvió la mirada rápidamente, no sabía que le esperaba al estar al lado de esta persona, nunca antes lo había tratado; comenzaba a pensar que todo aquello era un gran error. Cerró los ojos para aminora sus ganas de llorar, había jurado ser fuerte, que nunca mas lloraría y lo cumpliría.

-vamos Hina no te pongas asi que los invitados se darán cuenta y puede que tengas problemas con tu esposo o tu padre asi que… -

- si, discúlpame – interrumpió Hinata y se dirigió a la puerta del salón, no podía más tenia k tomar aire fresco y algo de valor para poder continuar con aquella farsa de que era feliz por su boda.

Tenten no la detuvo sabia lo mal que se sentía su amiga, pero no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer, había notado un cambio en el carácter de Hinata era un poco mas rebelde, fuerte, decidida pero tambien mas reservada; no sabía si su cambio de carácter sería beneficioso para ella pero si Hinata llegaba a tener problemas ella estaría a su lado.

El Sr. Hyuga Hiashi era un hombre recto, severo, incuestionable, acostumbrado a imponer su voluntad. Había estado observando a Hinata desde que comenzó la fiesta y no permitiría que cometiese error alguno, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que intentaba salir del salón mando a su otra hija Hanabi a detener a su hermana y de paso avisarle que si hacia alguna tontería estaría en serios problemas.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera llegar siquiera a la mitad del salón Hanabi la alcanzo le dio un pequeño toque en el hombro y después la llamo- Hinata, padre me mando a decirte que no se te ocurra salir del salón, que tu deber como anfitriona es estar al pendiente de los invitados y que no cometas ninguna otra tontería o se enfadara mucho- la cara de Hanabi era de preocupación, ella quería mucho a su hermana, pero conocía bastante bien el carácter de su padre y sabia que las palabras dichas anteriormente no eran en vano.

Hinata se tenso automáticamente al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, mordió ligeramente el lado derecho de su labio inferior, siempre hacia eso cuando se ponía nerviosa. Estaba indecisa de seguir su camino.

* * *

><p>Una chica de cabello corto y rubio estaba observando todo desde la mesa en la que se encontraba.<p>

-¿te diste cuenta no? – dijo un joven de cabello negro y lo suficientemente largo para amarrárselo en una coleta alta. El chico recargo en la mesa su codo y puso su mano derecha en su mejilla y continuo hablando – siempre pasa lo mismo, ellas no harán nada que a su padre no le parezca… -termino de decir con una mezcla de resignación y desinterés.

-al parecer sabes mucho de ella ¿no Shikamaru?- pregunto Temari sin dejar de ver a su ahora cuñada.

-pues no mucho, solo sé que es una chica muy tímida y amable, no es un secreto que su padre es uno de los hombres mas fuertes de todo Konoha y espera que sus hijas sigan sus pasos, además de que es un hombre bastante severo con ellas en cuanto a entrenamiento y educación- contesto- no me sorprende que ambas le teman.

-vaya, no pensé que fuera ese tipo de familia, en fin creo que iré a ayudarla- Temari se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia ellas, que aun permanecían en el mismo lugar al parecer platicando, pudo ver en el rostro de Hinata en poco de miedo. Volteo a ver a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no solo el Sr. Hiashi las observaba sino Gaara también, asi que cambio su rumbo y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Gaara.

-¿estas disfrutando del espectáculo?- pregunto Temari.

- ¿que es lo que quieres? – dijo Gaara sin contestar a la pregunta de ella.

-nada solo que me entere de algo interesante platicando con Shikamaru… en fin no te diré todo, solo que ella y tu tienen mucho en común y no me sorprendería que llegaran a entenderse asi que por que no te acercas a ella y la llevas fuera porque al parecer necesita un poco de aire fresco, o no me digas que no lo notaste, puesto que llevas casi todas la noche viéndola- termino de decir su hermana con un ligero tono de burla.

Gaara se estremeció levemente al verse descubierto, pero lo disimulo bastante bien, era un experto en ocultar sus emociones, y a decir verdad era cierto, Hinata parecía necesitar algo de ayuda, pero ¿Cómo acercase a ella?, ¿Qué le diría?

-vamos Gaara solo ve y dile que te acompañe un momento afuera, estoy segura que no se negara –Temari pareció adivinar los pensamientos de su hermano, puso una mano en su hombro y lo alentó- anda que si puedes acabar con un ejército entero de ninjas, seguro que puedes hablar con tu esposa- dijo lo ultimo nuevamente en un tono bastante burlón. - a por cierto Gaara, se educado por favor- menciono recordando que su hermano carecía de tacto con las personas.

Gaara solo la miro de reojo y se molesto un poco pero sabía que su hermana no lo decía con mala intención solo quería ayudar a Hinata. Camino hacia donde se encontraban las dos Hyuga, una vez que llego pudo ver la cara de espanto que puso la mas pequeña de ellas al verlo e inmediatamente se disculpo con ambos diciendo un rápido "con permiso" y regresando a la mesa de donde se encontraba su familia.

Hinata se quedo petrificada, no sabía que decir y mucho menos que era lo que quería. Gaara por su parte tenía un semblante bastante tranquilo o mas bien dicho frio como de costumbre, se dio cuenta que ella no confiaba en el por la cara que había puesto mas no le dio importancia puesto que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver esa expresión en las personas a las que se acercaba.

Si bien era cierto que Hinata había modificado un poco su carácter pero aun le costaba trabajo disimular cuando se asustaba o se ponía nerviosa.

-acompáñame – se limito a decir y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las puertas que daban a los diferentes balcones que el salón tenia.

Hinata tardo un poco en salir de su sorpresa puesto que en toda la noche no se había acercado a ella y durante la ceremonia no emitió palabra alguna…aun que ahora que lo pensaba ella tampoco dijo nada mas que cuando fue su turno de decir "acepto", esas fueron las únicas palabras que ambos mencionaron. Se pregunto que era lo que quería, no podía imaginarse que era. No le quedo más remedio que seguirle hasta el lugar a donde la condujese para averiguarlo.

continuara

* * *

><p>gracias por leer aceptare con gusto todos sus comentarios y opiniones ^_^<p> 


	2. un nuevo temor

hola a todoseste es el segundo cap espero y les guste. ^-^

NOTA:para mis amigas que leeran este fic y no entiendan algunas palabras por favor haganmelo saber para explicarles y que disfruten la historia por completo sale?

bueno sin mas que agregar les dejo para que leean :D

* * *

><p>Hinata comenzó a caminar siguiendo a su ahora esposo, preguntándose el asunto por el cual la había llamado, su cabeza se hizo un mar de preguntas y respuestas, comenzaba a verse bajo presión y la única salida que encontró fue, pararse momentáneamente y respirar hondo una vez que vio que Gaara había cruzado por la puerta.<p>

Continuó caminando y con un aspecto sereno cruzó la puerta; se desconcertó un poco pues cuando cruzó la puerta no encontró a Gaara en el balcón. Se acercó al barandal y sintió un poco de alivio al no tener que verse a solas con aquel hombre; aun asi seguía preguntándose el por que la había llamado para que lo acompañase y ahora se preguntaba tambien el por qué había desaparecido…

* * *

><p>Gaara se encontraba en el techo de la mansión, ya que no se le ocurrió una idea mejor para escapar de esa situación y de la fiesta que siendo sincero no le agradaban mucho ese tipo de reuniones. Se dedicó a contemplar la luna como lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo, prácticamente su vida la había vivido solo y el único pasatiempo que encontraba por las noches era contemplar la luna como lo hacia esa noche haciendo a un lado las veces que había caído en las trampas del Shukaku; se puso a pensar en como sería su vida de ese momento en adelante, realmente tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que se avecinaba y comenzaba a pensar (al igual que Hinata) que aquella boda no debió de haber ocurrido, pero no se arrepentía del todo puesto que lo estaba haciendo por su aldea y eso le daba ánimos para seguir con aquello.<p>

Se percató cuando Hinata regresaba al salón y decidió acompañarla, puesto que se había dado cuenta del carácter del Sr. Hiashi y sabía que esa no era una buena noche para ella y no pretendía causarle mas problemas a su esposa.

La Hyuga se sobresalto cuando Gaara apareció a su lado segundos antes de que alcanzara la puerta para regresar al salón, más no tardo en recobrar la compostura. La incomodidad les impidió que se dirigieran la mirada siquiera; antes de entrar al salón Gaara dejo salir un "¿te encuentras mejor?", a lo que ella emitió un "aja" muy leve con un poco de vergüenza y sonrojo en su rostro.

En cuanto entraron al salón se escuchó a una persona llamando a Gaara alegremente , se trataba de Naruto, un ninja de Konoha, que es amigo del Kazekague hacía algún tiempo, e l suficiente como para acercarse a él en aquella actitud de camaradería. Se paro frente a la pareja y comenzó a felicitarlos con su acostumbrada alegría.

-¡woo Hina-chan estas muy bonita!- comentó sin poder evitar verla de pies a cabeza- vaya Gaara eres muy suertudo- dijo dándole ligeros codazos a su amigo que se encontraba a un lado de él, a lo que Gaara no contesto nada solo le dedicó una mirada de querer matarlo.

-Gracias Naruto-kun – contestó Hinata que se encontraba parada al lado de ambos hombres formando un triangulo- bueno los dejo para que puedan hablar a gusto, con permiso- se disculpó y se fue.

* * *

><p>Hinata buscó con la mirada a alguien conocido pero no se sentía con el ánimo de conversar con nadie, comenzaba a pensar que lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en el balcón alejada de todos, pero su sentido de la responsabilidad no se lo permitió. Sintió un ligero toque en el hombro y se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, era Sakura Haruno una de las kunoichis de su aldea.<p>

-Vaya Hinata te ves hermosa- dio su amiga con gesto sincero en su cara, al mismo tiempo que tomaba de la mano a la Hyuga y le daba vuelta para poder apreciar bien el vestido de novia que llevaba,- debo admitir que te tengo envidia de la buena, mira la fiesta tan hermosa, los detalles, tu vestido, tu peinado, ¡todo está muy bien planeado amiga!

-Gracias Sakura eres muy amable – contesto la Hyuga tratando de sonreír lo más natural posible – Temari-chan se encargo de todo- apenas comenzaban a entablar un conversación cuando son interrumpidas por un hombre del clan Hyuga diciendo que su padre demandaba verla, a Hinata no le quedo mas remedio que obedecer la petición de su padre; se disculpó con Sakura y se dirigió donde su padre

-si padre –dijo Hinata con mucho respeto- ¿Qué necesita?

-solo avisarte que me iré, ya es bastante tarde y no creo que los demás invitados vayan a quedarse por mucho tiempo- dijo lo ultimo volteando a ver a los demás invitados –asi que te advierto que espero que no se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería, no pienso permitir que ensucies más el prestigio del clan Hyuga ¿entiendes?, asi que mucho cuidado con lo que haces- en sus palabras no había ni el mas mínimo tono de broma y Hinata lo sabía.

Hiashi hizo una seña y los miembros de su clan se levaron para seguirle, cuando su padre se fue, sintió menos presión, pero no le duro mucho tiempo pues tal y como había dicho su padre anterior mente, los invitados comenzaron a despedirse de ella y de Gaara y los nervios comenzaron a dominarla nuevamente. No se había puesto a pensar en que se quedaría sola con él, y ahora ¿qué iba a hacer?

* * *

><p>Los últimos en despedirse fueron los hermanos Sabaku, Temari tenía la fuerte corazonada de que el siguiente paso no sería fácil para ninguno de los dos pero no sabía como hablar de "la noche de bodas" con Hinata y estaba aun más segura de que Gaara no tendría ni idea de cómo debía hacerse una "noche de bodas".<p>

Temari decidió que ellos mismo deberían descubrir aquel tema puesto que ambos eran bastante inocentes pero no contaba con que su hermano Kankuro se le adelantaría y le contaría algunas cosas a Gaara "solo para que estuviera preparado" según él.

_Instantes antes de que el salón comenzara a vaciarse Kankuro llamó a su hermano para hablar en privado…_

_-mira Gaara tienes que saber algunas cosas que podrían pasar esta noche…-dijo Kankuro con cara de incomodidad y rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza- veras cuando una mujer y un hombre se encuentran solos en una recamara suceden … pues… Cosas sabes, como…- no sabía como explicarle aquello de manera sencilla a su hermano, tomando en cuenta en no hondar mucho en el tema para no verse envuelto en problemas- algunos deseos extraños, ya sabes… esas cosas, si comprendes ¿verdad?- pregunto con cara de frustración por no poder encontrar las palabras correctas para decirlo._

_El Kazekague no contestó, se quedo pensando en las cosas que había dicho su hermano, en realidad no se había puesto a pensar en cuando se quedara solo con la chica. Qué deseos eran esos que decía su hermano, los únicos deseos que él conocía eran el deseo de matar y de estar solo._

_-no sé de que estés hablando pero no pienso matarla hoy, si es a lo que te refieres- le contestó y comenzó a caminar regresando al salón._

La información que Gaara recibió de su hermano en aquel momento fue la mas estúpida que puedo haber escuchado y decidió no darle importancia.

La Hyuga estaba despidiendo a sus amigas mientras los hermanos Sabaku también se despedían de Gaara.

-hasta luego Hinata-chan- se despidió rápidamente Temari cuando paso en seguida de ella, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-hasta luego Temari-chan- contesto ella y haciendo una reverencia al tiempo que decía- gracias por haber venido.

Temari se sorprendió por los buenos modales y la reverencia y contestó un "de nada" y salió acompañada Kankuro.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que se había quedado sola con su esposo, quien no estaba muy lejos de ella, parado en su usual postura recta y cruzado de brazos.

Gaara comenzó a caminar hacía ella sin cambiar de postura, no le fue difícil percibir en sus grandes ojos miedo, pero no le dio importancia –ven conmigo- fue lo único que dijo una vez que llego a su lado. Ella lo siguió sin saber a donde irían pues era la primera vez que entraba a la mansión Kazekague ¿A dónde iremos? se preguntó.

Se congeló cuando vino a su mente el pensamiento de que tendría que compartir su recamara con él. El miedo comenzó a invadirla no sabía que hacer ni que decir para no tener que quedarse con él en el cuarto.

Gaara se dio cuenta de que Hinata se paró en seco cuando caminaban por el pasillo que daban a las múltiples recamaras. - ¿pasa algo?- pregunto al ver en su cara dibujado el terror.

Ella se sorprendió cuando escucho la pregunta de Gaara pero no fue capaz de contestar absolutamente nada, se limito a decir que no con la cabeza y continuar caminando.

Llegaron hasta unas grandes puestas de madera que se encontraban al final del pasillo.

No podía estar mas aterrada; y ahora ¿qué pasaría?, pero fuera lo que fuera no quería averiguarlo.


	3. acercamiento ?

bueno aqui estoy de nuevo con la continuacion de esta historia , primero quiero discuparme por subirla un dia tarde ^_^U para que sepan de una ves actualizare todos los lunes para que esten al pendiente sale?

y segundo les pedire paciencia para aquellas personas que piden lemon, debo confesarles que aun no estoy preparada mentalmenete para ese tipo de escenas, pero prometo que pedire ayuda de profecionales lemons (jajaja) para darles el lemos mas tierno entre estos dos personajes y posteriormente ponerle un poquito mas de romanticismo y sabor a la historia. bueno los dejo para que lean este tercer cap. :D

* * *

><p>En su mente solo se repetía una y mil veces ¨se fuerte¨ para apaciguar así un poco el creciente miedo que sentía, sus repetitivos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del kazekague…<p>

-ahora esta será tu recamara-dijo abriendo la puerta derecha de la habitación invitándola a pasar- aquella puerta, es el baño-dijo señalando la puerta una vez que los dos estuvieron dentro-si quieres puedes darte un baño, supongo que debes de estar cansada-terminó de decir cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos nuevamente y daba media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-gracias – contestó y sin moverse de lugar o posición preguntó - ¿es que acaso no dormirás aquí?- ya con una actitud y voz más serenas. Al parecer el repetirse muchas veces que debía ser fuerte, había funcionado y le había infundido un poco de valor para ocultar su nerviosismo y temor.

-no parece que me tengas la suficiente confianza, como para que estemos los dos en la misma habitación- contestó igualmente sereno, girando únicamente la cabeza y dedicándole una mirada periférica que parecía cuestionarla.

Se dispuso a salir de la habitación para buscar un nuevo lugar donde pasar la noche, ya que ahora ella dormiría en su cuarto, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo tratando de decidir si sería mejor una recamara cerca o lejos de la principal… cuando vino a su mente que no le había dicho donde se encontraban las toallas para después del baño y tampoco le había dicho que en la mansión no había sirvientes. Decidió regresar para informarle de esos dos detalles que había olvidado por completo.

* * *

><p>Acostumbrado a estar completamente solo en aquella mansión entró sin tocar la puerta y mucho menos pedir permiso, encontrando a la Hyuga con la cremayera del vestido a medio abrir dejando ver su espalda totalmente desnuda.<p>

Hinata se medio giró rápidamente cuando escucho el leve rechinido de la puerta, con las manos aún en la parte baja de la cremayera, la parte superior del vestido estab olgada por la abertura de la cremayera dejando entrever los "no tan pequenos" pechos de la Hyuga.

Ambos se quedaron congelados en aquel momento, sin saber que hacer o decir; a decir verdad Gaara nunca había visto a una mujer a punto de desnudarse, mas bien nunca le había llamado la atencion ese tipo de cosas, pero aquello lo tomo completamente por sorpresa. Las palabras de su hermano volvieron a su mente en aquel instante, "cuando una mujer y un hombre se encuentran solos en una recamara suceden… pues… Cosas sabes, como… algunos deseos extraños, ya sabes… esas cosas, si comprendes ¿verdad?". En aquel entonces le pareció una verdadera tontería, pero comenzaba a entender el verdadero significado de aquello.

Hianta sostuvo fuertemente la parte superior de su vestido mientras su rostro cambiaba de color a un rojo intenso por la vergüenza que sentía por la bochornosa situación en la que se encontraba. Nadie nunca la había visto cuando se desvestía y aun que estaba claro que el hombre no lo había hecho a propósito eso no lo hacía menos culpable y vergonzoso. Solo fue capaz de susurrar un "kazekague- sama" con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa de verlo parado en las puestas.

* * *

><p>Aquello que vio lo dejo tan impactado que olvido por completo a lo que había regresado, cuando vio que los labios de Hinata se abrían para decir algo inaudible reaccionó – discúlpame yo no…- ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, cerró la puerta lo más "calmado" que le fue posible como queriendo ocultar la vergüenza y el calor que comenzaban a evidenciarse en su rostro. Se alejó de las puertas caminado rápido, puso su mano derecha en su rostro en un intento inconsciente de tapar el enrojecimiento que tenía. Decidió meterse por la primera puerta que vio.<p>

Definitivamente ese no era un buen comienzo, tendría que disculparse con ella después pero ¿Cómo? Y ahora que estaba a solas, ¿Qué rayos había sido eso que sintió cuando la vio?. De todas maneras no se sentía a gusto en esa habitación así que salio de la habitacion en busca de su calabaza de arena, se la colgo al hombro cruzada en diagonal por el cuerpo, decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, subió al techo como acostumbraba y ahí se quedo durante toda la noche pensando en un sinfín de maneras de disculparse con ella.

Probablemente serian las 6 o 7 de la mañana él seguía sentado en el techo, aun que pensó por mucho tiempo lo que diría una vez que la tuviese enfrente no resolvió en nada, prácticamente estaba como al principio, sin ninguna idea y la cabeza hecha un lio.

Después de pensarlo mucho,se puso de pie para bajar del techo, decidió que si se la encontraba le explicaría el mal entendido y si no la veía, pues entonces sería un buen día. Pero por lo visto, no lo sería ya que cuando estuvo a punto de bajar, la vio que salía de la misión hacia el jardín frontal de la mansión. Le tomo un momento para retomar su decisión de disculparse con ella, así que sin darle mas vueltas al asunto dio un gran salto hacia el suelo, cayendo sobre un montón de arena que se había formado debajo de él previniendo asi cualquier tipo de lesión o rasguño que pudiera provocarse con la caída.

La busco con la mirada hasta encontrarla junto a unas rosas blancas que se encontraban dentro de unas macetas montadas en una base de madera lo que le daban la oportunidad de verlas sin necesidad de agacharse o arrodillarse; se acercó silenciosamente.

-¿porque no cortas una?- preguntó el kazekague, con su usual postura de brazos cruzados.

-creo que si la dejo ahí tendrá un poco más de vida - contestó retirando la mano de la flor con mucho cuidado de no maltratarla -a demás podre verla cada vez que venga por aquí y si la corto se marchitará en poco tiempo, creo que sería un desperdicio- dijo sin darse cuenta de que en su rostro se había formado una sonrisa, que se borro cuando al verlo recordó la bochornosa situación vivida la noche anterior.

Gaara obviamente se percato de eso y no tuvo que pregúntale el porqué de su cambio repentino, asi que solo suspiro y comenzó a disculparse.

-mira yo quería disculparme por lo que sucedió anoche, no era mi intención entrar y verte… -desvió un poco la mirada porque aunque lo hubiera pensado por días, esa sensación de vergüenza era nueva para él- solo quería avisarte que en esta mansión no hay sirvientes y tambien indicarte el lugar donde se encontraban los artículos de baño.

Hinata bajo la cabeza y contesto- no se preocupe kazekague-sama- sonrojándose por la vergüenza de recordar lo sucedido. Pero ahora que lo pensaba se le había hecho bastante extraño no encontrar a ningún trabajador en la mansión.

Gaara aun no se sentía del todo bien estando con ella solo en la mansión, asi que encontró un pretexto para salir; aunque no era un pretexto del todo, porque si bien había tomado la decisión de casarse, no podía dejar de lado sus deberes como kazekague.

Hinata siguió viendo las flores que se encontraban en el jardín, seguida por su esposo sin decir palabra alguna., se encontraban atrapados en un silencio bastante incomodo pero ninguno de los dos sabia como hacer para romper el hielo. Esa situación comenzaba a poner a Gaara de mal humor, asi que solo se le ocurrió decirle que ¨debia hacerse cargo de unas cosas que había dejado pendientes en la oficina kazekague y salió caminado por la gran entrada que la mansión tenia.

* * *

><p>Llegando a la oficina vio a Temari revisando unos papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio. – ¿se puede saber quién te dio permiso de entrar en mi oficina? – la cuestionó.<p>

-bueno si tu no estarías, alguien tenía que encargase de todo los deberes ¿no?- contesto su hermana alzando los hombros queriendo dar a entender que su respuesta era por lógica.-Y bien dime que es lo que tú estas haciendo aquí no se supone que tienes que estar con tu esposa.- pregunto poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

Era bastante problemático hablar con Temari, siempre tenía una pregunta que terminaba poniéndolo en encrucijadas mentales o tirándole razonamientos indiscutibles que al final de cuentas terminaban por ponerlo de malas, cuando se daba cuenta que ella tenía razón. Así que para evitar gastar tiempo y saliva optó por contarle la verdad.

-la verdad es que no me siento a gusto estando a solas con ella, no sé de que hablarle- le contaba mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio que estaba debidamente ordenado, tomo asiento en su gran cilla de escritorio, colocó los codos sobre el escritorio, entrelazó los dedos y los acerco a su rostro en forma pensativa.

Temari se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que le resultara tan difícil el relacionarse con Hinata, según ella tenían mucho en común, ella casi nunca se equivocaba, posiblemente lo que les faltaba era un empujoncito para poder llevarse mejor. En ese momento le llego una idea a la cabeza pero tendría que pedir la ayuda de su "amigo" Shikamaru.

-oye Gaara y que me dices si te ayudo- dijo con un gesto malicioso en su cara, regargando los brazos en el escritorio de Gaara en forma recta y dejando caer su peso en ellos.- digo, no pueden seguir asi por mucho tiempo, igual si lo que yo haga no les ayuda no veo por que les perjudique- agrego con un deje de poca importancia que a su hermano le resulto bastante inusual.

El Kazekague no contestó, la propuesta era tentadora pero no estaba seguro de querer aceptar la ayuda de Temari.

-y bien que me dices, ¿dejaras que te ayude?- volvió a preguntar la rubia.

-está bien- contestó al fin- solo te advierto que no hagas tonterías Temari, o las pagaras caro, ¿entendido?- cuestiono mirándola desde su posición en el escritorio.

-Bien, bien, hermanito como tu digas – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- a por cierto, no es que quiera ser indiscreta pero… ¿no a pasado nada entre ustedes verdad?- le soltó la pregunta tan de repente que no le dio tiempo al kazekague de disimular el asombro que se reflejó en su cara – vaya, tu cara deja ver que si pasó algo, vamos cuentame…

Él no contesto nada, el solo recordar el incidente de la noche anterior lo hacía ponerse tenso y sonrojado, en un intento inútil e inconsciente de querer escapar de la situación desvió la mirada; era mas que obio que Gaara no diria absolutamente nada.

-bien hermanito, si no quieres no me cuente. Déjamelo todo a mí, ya verás como no nunca me equivoco- termino de decir caminando hacia la puerta, dejando solo a Gaara con su sonrojo aun en la cara.

"realemte espero no arrepentirme de esto " penso Gaara cerrando los ojos exactamente en la misma posicion en la que habia estado desde que habia llegado a la oficiona.

* * *

><p>bueno hasta aqui con la historia espero que les haya gustado. ^_^<p>

PD: para mis amigas que no sabes nada de anime y que aun asi me conceden el honor de leer mi historia ya saben si no entienden algo diganme para explicarles sale?


	4. intervencion

chicas aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo de la historia, miren decidi ponerme a practicar un poco con temari y shikamaru para escribirles un buen lemos asi que no me odien, les prometo que en uno o dos capitulos mas les doy la sorpresa :D solo les pido paciencia si ?

bueno sin mas que decir me voy y las dejo que disfruten el cap.

* * *

><p>Temari salió pensando en como hacer para que su hermano y su ahora esposa pudieran entenderse, pues si bien ya tenía el plan lo que faltaba era pensar en los detalles para poder explicárselo a su cómplice Nara Shikamaru. Había decidido ir a buscarlo en cuanto se desocupara de sus deberes y sabía exactamente donde encontrarlo.<p>

La ansiedad no la dejó terminar bien sus deberes, debía contarle a Shikamaru lo más pronto posible; le encargó unos papeles a un ninja que iba pasando diciéndole "puedes poner esto en mi escritorio, debo hacer algo importante" saliendo casi corriendo del edificio en dirección a su apartamento.

Una vez que llegó a su apartamento que se encontraba en los pisos más altos del edificio abrió la puerta y al no encontrar a nadie abrió las puertas que daban hacia el balcón, salió haciendo uso de su entrenamiento ninja para hacer el menor ruido posible, subió al barandal haciendo notar su increíble equilibrio y como si la ley de gravedad fuese un mito dio un salto silencioso al techo, una vez de pie en el techo vio a un despreocupado Shikamaru tendido en el techo con los ojos cerrados, con los brazos hacia arriba con las manos bajo la cabeza y una de sus piernas recogida ¾ mientras la otra reposaba totalmente extendida, de alguna manera eso parecía gustarle a Temari, sacó lentamente un kuinai de un pequeño morral que llevaba colgado a la cintura; con el objeto en mano camino lentamente hasta estar cerca del chico una vez llegó a donde quería, cambió la táctica y se dejo caer sobre de él, poniendo el arma sobre su cuello.

-podría matarte si lo deseo- le dijo al oído, estando bastante cerca el uno del otro.

-mujer, sabes muy bien que no lo harías-contesto sin una pizca de miedo –por la simple razón de que no deseas matarme… -termino de decir abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

-no me retes Nara- contradijo –eso podría resultar bastante mal para ti.- después de eso soltó una risilla maliciosa- pero estas en lo correcto, no he venido a matarte- dijo quitando el arma de su garganta, separándose un poco de él pero sin quitarse de encima suyo.

-eso me preocupa más, que si en realidad quisieras asesinarme Temari, ¿ahora que es lo que traes entre manos? Y más importante aún ¿para que me necesitas?- soltó el chico con algo de apatía.

-veras, solo quiero ayudar a mi hermano a mejorar su relación de pareja y para eso necesito de tu ayuda, sé que no te negaras ¿verdad Shikamaru?- preguntó pero esta vez con un tono diferente, un poco más sensual.

-Temari, esto será problemático ¿cierto?- la cuestionó.

-pues, puede que lo sea, pero… - la chica se inclinó sobre él, posando sus manos en el pecho del chico, rosó sus labios con los del Nara, y lentamente cambió de dirección su boca hacía su oído nuevamente- no puedes negarme tu ayuda, Shikamaru- dijo casi en un susurro mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y estirando levemente de él.

Shikamaru sintió como una sensación de calor recorría su cuerpo, hasta casi hacerlo perder el control, más respiro hondo y retomó el control- maldición Temari, está bien, te ayudaré- atino a decir el chico que se encontraba bajo la influencia de las caricias de la rubia.

-sabía que no te negarías Shika-chan- dijo con cierta malicia antes de quitarse de encima suyo – bien entonces te explicare lo que haremos mañana por la tarde…- terminó de decir sentándose a un lado de él.

* * *

><p>La rubia y su cómplice llegaron a la mansión kazekague casi a las cinco de la tarde, los guardias que Gaara había puesto en la gran entrada para asegurarse de que su esposa estuviera segura, la dejaron entrar sin problemas, iba decidida a cumplir con su cometido de una vez por todas.<p>

-bien Shikamaru, busca a Hinata y llevarla a la sala de la mansión ¿de acuerdo?- le indicó a su compañero- después de eso recuerda los que hablamos anoche…- dijo la rubia caminando hacia la mansión.

Shikamaru no estaba muy convencido de querer ayudar a Temari en aquello, pero esa mujer sabía lo que tenía y lo que era aun peor, sabia como usarlo para conseguir lo que quería; realmente no le había dicho nada concreto, solo le pregunto algunas cosas sobre la esposa de su hermano y le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda, para hacerla sentir un poco en confianza. Salió en busca de la Hyuga, más no tardo en encontrarla, se encontraba sentada en una banca junto a unos rosales blancos, leyendo un libro.

-hola Hinata-chan – saludo caminado hasta pararse frente a ella.

-¡Ho! Hola Shikamaru- contestó el saludo mientras cerraba el libro para ponerle más atencion a su amigo.- ¿dime que te trae por acá?- pregunto un poco extrañada por su presencia, pues hasta donde ella sabia Shikamaru llevaba un tiempo viviendo en Suna ya que su relación con Temari no era bien visto por los ancianos de la arena, y estaban esperando a que les dieran luz verde para hacerla oficial.

-pues fue Temari, literalmente, ella esta esperándote en la sala, al parecer quiere hablar contigo sobre algo.-dijo poniendo su mano derecha en su nuca para rascarla levemente.

-¿Temari-chan?- pregunto, más para sí misma que para el Nara, sin saber de que se trataba comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión. Shikamaru la siguió en silencio.

-buenas tardes Temari-chan- saludo la Hyuga.

-buenas tardes Hinata-chan-contestó el saludo.

-bueno yo las dejo para que hablen a gusto- comento el único chico presente.

-hasta luego- lo despidió la Hyuga son un sonrisa- espero verte pronto.

-sí, gracias- contestó este caminando hacia la salida.

Temari y Hinata se quedaron platicando por horas, lo que la rubia pretendía era sacarle información a la chica para verificar si el plan que tenía en mente en realidad funcionaría o sería mejor utilizar otro método, pero la chica estaba segura de que saldría todo a como lo planeo. Temari había descubierto a través de las preguntas hechas a Shikamaru un poco de la personalidad de Hinata y se le había ocurrido que Gaara podía acercarse a ella por medio de los sentimientos, aunque conociendo a su hermano no sería fácil, pero para eso ella estaba ahí, para encaminar la situación por el camino correcto.

Hinata se sentía algo extraña platicando con su cuñada, no le caía mal, era solo que no la conocía muy bien, más decidió darle una oportunidad, ya que parecía una chica bastante amable y alegre , claro que a su manera pues tambien poseía un carácter fuerte.

Al parecer se estaban entendiendo bastante bien, el plan de Temari parecía funcionar a la perfección, pensaba llevar a la Hyuga a un tipo de recorrido rápido (sin muchos detalles) por la difícil niñez que habían tenido que pasar; para así dejar a Hinata pensando en la plática que habían tenido y entonces cuando la chica hiciera lo que ella planeaba, habría un sutil acercamiento por parte de los recién casados.

-bueno Hinata me voy, aun tengo que hacer algunas compras para mi departamento y las tiendas pueden que estén ya cerradas- había pensado en todo menos en el pretexto para irse pero eso era lo demos, porque había alcanzado con éxito la mitad de su plan. Las dos mujeres se despidieron y la rubia se fue.

* * *

><p>Hinata se quedo pensando en la plática que tuvo con Temari, había sido un bastante personal, habían platicado de lo difícil que la habían pasado los tres hermanos Sabaku, pero lo que más le llamo la atencion fue la breve historia que Temari mencionó de Gaara.<p>

_-Gaara fue un niño bastante solitario, pero no fue por gusto sino porque los demás niños le temían, incluidos Kankuro y yo- dijo con algo de tristeza- por más que intentara ser bueno y amable con todos, siempre terminaban haciéndole deño, nunca físicamente sino sentimentalmente, había una sola persona que la hacía compañía, que lo hacía sentirse normal, protegido, amado… pero un día desapareció y Gaara jamás volvió a ser el mismo, se convirtió un en una persona agresiva, violenta, con un carácter un poco explosivo y nunca hablaba con nadie, en pocas palabras se volvió aún más solitario.- terminó de contarle, dejando a Hinata con el corazón en la mano por la tristeza que sentía al escuchar aquella historia.- pero Gaara nuevamente ha cambiado y te aseguro que si te acercaras a él aunque sea un poquito, veras al nuevo Gaara.- le sugirió Temari._

Quería saber qué más había pasado, pero Temari parecía tener un poco de prisa puesto que ya estaba anocheciendo.

Una vez que la rubia se había marchado decidió tomar un baño, fue a la recamara principal, preparo todo, una vez listo se metió a la bañera y se relajo tanto que se quedo dormida por unos minutos, más la había impactado de una manera extraña el saber un poco del pasado de Gaara que ni dormida pudo dejar de pensar en lo que le habían contado. Despertó y vio que ya estaba oscuro, asi que salió de la bañera y se puso su pijama, un vestidito de seda, blanco, de tirantes, que se amoldaba perfecto a todas las curvas que poseía su cuerpo, el largo del vestido no le gustaba tanto, era bastante corto, pero en el desierto, aquello podía ser bastante bueno, le daba movilidad en las piernas y no daba tanto calor. Secó bien su largo cabello y se sentó en el ancho marco de la ventana para tomar un poco el fresco, más un ruidito en el techo la alertó, sin pensárselo dos veces subió al techo a ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién anda hay?- preguntó una vez en el techo, con las manos en guardia lista para atacar si fuese necesario.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero no se acobardó y siguió buscando quien era el que estaba en el techo, la estructura del techo era totalmente japonesa, un techo inclinado con tejas verdes que estaba un poco sueltas, asi que tenía que caminar con cuidado, caminó descalza y logró ver una silueta extraña justo en medio del techo, se acercó sigilosamente para ver de quien se trataba.

* * *

><p>quien sera esa silueta en el techo?<p>

que querra?

descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo ^_^

dejen comentarios si? todos son bienvenidos gracias


	5. enemigo

hola a todas MIL DISCULPAS por subir un dia despues pero si supieran lo que batalle para poder escribir este cap. tube que hacer muchas invetigaciones y hacer anotaciones para el futuro de la historia.

en verdad lo siento mucho y sin mas que agregar espero y disfruten el cap.

* * *

><p>La distancia entre la chica y la silueta era bastante grande ya que el techo mismo era muy extenso, ella se acerco lentamente, puesto que la sombra no parecía moverse, conforme fue acercándose vio como la sombra metía la mano en su bolso ninja y sacaba un kunai, la Hyuga rápidamente formó un sello con la mano derecha acercándola a su rostro hasta casi tocar sus labios los dedos índice, medio y pulgar rectos y juntos, los otros dos dedos doblados hacia el centro de la palma, de esa manera activó el byakugan una habilidad muy poderosa que poseía su clan y que era la misma razón por la cual sus ojos tenían esa extraña apariencia; sin bajar la guardia mando chakra a sus pies para evitar resbalar por el techo.<p>

-¡quién eres y qué es lo que estas buscando!-volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con un tono de voz mucho más demandante, pero aun asi no obtuvo respuesta; volvió a colocar sus brazos y manos en la postura anterior para poder hacer frente a la batalla que se avecinaba.

El enemigo lanzó el kunai que sostenía contra la chica y de inmediato lanzó muchos más, Hinata corrió hacia enfrente esquivándolos todos, acercándose velozmente hacia el enemigo para atacarlo pero no fue capaz de llegar hasta él ya que el tipo hizo un salto bastante alto mientras formaba un conjunto de sellos que formó una densa niebla alrededor de ambos combatientes, la Hyuga logró localizar al tipo que había aterrizado cerca de la orilla del techo, cambió su dirección corriendo nuevamente hacía él.

El tipo se desconcertó ya que había formado la niebla para despistar a la chica y poder atacarla sin problemas pero al parecer no había funcionado en lo absoluto, la chica se aproximaba velozmente hacia él. Debía pensar rápido en una manera de ganar tiempo, se lanzó del techo para poder escapar un poco de la situación.

Hinata no estaba segura de que era lo que pretendía el ninja aquel pero fuera lo k fuera no se lo permitiría, se lanzó tras él, cuando aterrizó se percato de que el individuo intentaba formar sellos y antes de que pudiese terminarlos la chica se aproximó demasiado rápido y golpeó con las puntas de sus dedos algunas partes de sus brazos a un velocidad impresiónate, dejando ambos brazos inmóviles.

-puedo hacer mucho más que eso, asi que responde mi pregunta, quien eres y que es lo que buscas- lo presionó imitando las palabras de su padre para que respondiera de una vez por todas, pero aun asi no obtuvo lo que deseaba, el tipo se negaba a responder.

El individuo se desplomo sobre el suelo y en ese instante Hinata se percato de otra presencia y acto seguido se escucho la voz de su próximo contrincante.

-vaya, veo que has dejado inservible a mi… compañero- diciendo lo ultimo más como un sarcasmo que como si fuera cierto. Salió un tipo de entre las sombras, con una máscara negra ocultando parcialmente su rostro, dejando ver solo sus ojos negros. La observo por unos instantes y continuó hablando –que mal, eres bastante bonita, y ese vestido para dormir te va bastante bien, no me gusta matar a chicas bonitas sabes, será una verdadera lástima eliminarte.

Hinata no prestó mucha atención a las palabras de aquel hombre, más bien estaba pensando en como era posible que no se percatará de que había estado peleando contra una especie de fetiche humano, puesto que su byakugan había detectado los canales de chakra como su se tratase de un verdadero humano.

* * *

><p>El kazekague terminó de firmar unos documentos que tenía en el escritorio, los puso sobre la pila de papeles que estaban acomodados en otro escritorio; se acerco a la ventana y pensó que ya era hora de regresar casa, tomó su calabaza que descansaba enseguida de su silla, se la colgó al hombro y caminó hacia la puerta.<p>

"Espero que la intervención de Temari en verdad sirva para algo…" pensaba mientras caminaba a la mansión, pero cuando estuvo cerca se percató de que los guardias que se suponía cuidaban el portón estaban noqueados. Se alertó y rápidamente entró en la mansión.

* * *

><p>Hinata arremetió contra su enemigo a una velocidad inimaginable, pero no logró tocarlo ni una sola vez, el tipo parecía predecir sus movimientos, aun así no se dio por vencida y continuó atacando sin éxito. Se detuvo para recobrar el aliento, puesto que sus ataques eran rápidos y sucesivos.<p>

-vamos bonita, no pretenderás dañarme con esos ataques ¿o sí?- la cuestionó en tono de burla al mismo tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella formando una serie de sellos con las manos; comenzaron a formarse puntiagudas lanzas sobre el suelo, que de igual manera que salían se lanzaban automáticamente a la Hyuga.

La chica se concentró, adoptó una postura recta y haciendo el mismo sello que utilizó para activar el byakugan activó otro ataque…

-¡JUKENHO HAKEN YUNISHO!- gritó tomando aun más velocidad con las palmas de sus manos abiertas y totalmente rectas, destruyendo todas las lanzas que se aproximaban a ella.

-no eres la única que tiene un as bajo la manga- dijo aproximándose a ella mientras le lanzaba otras dos lanzas pero por detrás de ella.

La chica se percató de la trampa, volvió a preparase para atacar pero entonces algo pasó, el tipo se detuvo en seco, pero las lanzas no, giró sobre se pie derecho sin moverse de lugar y con dos movimientos rápidos de sus manos bloqueó y destruyó las lanzas a sus espaldas.

-tu tampoco lo eres…- se escucho una voz masculina desde lo alto del techo de la mansión, que por supuesto atrajo las miradas tanto de Hinata como del adversario de la chica.

-Kazekague-sama- susurro Hinata, con algo de sorpresa.

Gaara dio un salto desde el techo, aterrizando primero con los pies hasta llegar a posición de cuclillas apoyando la mano derecha en el suelo para amortiguar mejor la caída y finalmente irguiéndose lentamente hasta estar completamente derecho.

-¿quién eres y qué es lo que estas buscando?- preguntó Gaara levantando sus brazo derecho hacia enfrente con la mano abierta, acercándose lentamente al tipo.- responde antes de que use el Sabaku kyu, para matarte.

Hinata se había quedado viendo al kazekague, que cuando su atención regresó a su anterior oponente se sorprendió de que la arena que lo mantenía preso ya casi lo había cubierto por completo, dejando solo el rostro visible.

-Kazekague-sama es un verdadero honor conocerlo "casi" en persona- dicho esto el individuo comenzó a reír de una manera bastante sínica.

Por medio de la arena que aprisionaba al enemigo, Gaara presintió que algo no andaba bien, en un acto reflejo mencionó las palabras "Bogyo zenzen" de inmediato salió de la calabaza de que llevaba colgada a la espada, arena y empezó a acumularse alrededor de él, la arena fue comprimiéndose tomando la forma de una esfera que lo protegería de cualquier tipo de daño que el oponente pudiese causarle; "HINATA" pensó e intentó salir para protegerla, pero en ese mismo instante el tipo exploto casi destruyendo el Sabaku kyu.

El tipo y el fetiche habían desaparecido por completo, cuando Gaara salió de la esfera de arena, encontró a Hinata en posición de ataque y con la respiración agitada, pero al parecer sin un rasguño.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Gaara al verla y estar un poco más cerca de ella. Sin embargo ella no contesto, solo asintió levemente con la cabeza – creo que deberías descansar, ¿crees que puedas llega a la habitación por tu cuenta o necesitas ayuda?

En ese momento ella recordó la plática con Temari "_Gaara nuevamente ha cambiado y te aseguro que si te acercaras a él aunque sea un poquito, veras al nuevo Gaara_".

-no, estoy bien, en verdad, gracias- le contestó, queriendo darle una sonrisa que no puedo salir.

-bien, estaré de guardia por si estos tipos regresan- le dijo, dando media vuelta y alzándose sobre su arena para regresar al techo.

Hinata decidió regresar dentro de la mansión, debido a la pelea se había llenado de arena y sudor, tomaría un baño y después se recostaría. Una vez en el baño los pensamientos y recuerdos sobre la plática con Temari volvieron a su mente, le dio muchas vueltas a lo mismo hasta que termino de bañarse, tomo su vestidito azul y se lo puso, tenía que reconocer que el regalo que le había hecho su amiga Tenten le estaba sirviendo bastante bien, esos tres vestiditos para dormir eran cómodos y frescos, sin decir que los colores blanco, azul y negro tambien le agradaban.

Volvió a secar su cabello y se sentó en la cama enorme que había en la habitación principal,"tal vez, solo necesita una oportunidad" pensó "tal vez ambos necesitamos una oportunidad, solo para poder llevarnos mejor". Estaba indecisa de ir a buscarlo para platicar, "quizá sea mejor dejarlo solo, o quizá sea bueno ofrecerle mi compañía, pero de que hablaremos" se pregunto a sí misma.

* * *

><p>que pasara? sera acaso que hinata esta conmovida por la historia que escucho sobre Gaara o es solo curiosidad?<br>se animara a buscarlo o dejara pasar el momento?

no dejen de leer el siguiente capitulo

PD: paras las personas que les hubiera gustado que fuese gaara quien estubiera en el techo les confierso que asi lo pense en un principio pero decidi cambiar un poco la historia pera darle un mejor y mas interesante futuro a la historia espero y les haya gustado de igual manera.

gracias de antemano por los comentarios y sugerencias :)


	6. noche llena de sorpresas

Aqui les dejo el cap 6 ojala y lo disfruten y les guste mucho, sin mas que decir les dejo que lean ^_^

* * *

><p>"Tal vez esté muy cansado como para platicar" siguió pensando, se dejo caer en la cama, "además tengo que agradecerle que haya intervenido en la pelea, pero que le diré… y más importante… ¿Cómo se lo diré?". Estuvo pensando mucho, por mucho tiempo, hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida.<p>

Siempre acostumbraba despertar temprano, pero esa mañana se despertó bastante tarde, la pelea de la noche anterior la había dejado exhausta. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, se preparó algo ligero para desayunar, se sentó a la mesa, pudo notar que en la mesa había una capa ligera de polvo "es cierto, aquí no hay nadie que limpie" recordó, comenzó a buscar por la cocina algunas herramientas con las que limpiar, por lo menos el lugar en donde desayunaría, en uno de los gabinetes encontró unos trapitos, esos serian suficientes para limpiar; terminó de comer y algo vino a su cabeza… "si así está la cocina, ¿Cómo estará la casa entera? Se preguntó. Se levantó, limpió lo que había ensuciado y subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, cuando ya estaba lista bajo y comenzó a buscar más herramientas con que limpiar la cocina, una vez terminó siguió con toda la casa.

Para el medio día hacia un calor sofocante, pero no le importó, continuó con sus labores, hizo de todo, fregó, lavó, sacudió, acomodó, tendió, etc. Terminó apenas la parte de baja de la mansión y le siguió con el segundo piso. La batalla de la noche anterior era apenas comparable con el cansancio que sentía en ese momento, cuando terminó de limpiar toda la mansión, ya era bastante tarde, no había descansado más que para comer y cenar. Nunca había pensado que las labores domesticas serían tan pesadas. Como perteneciente a la rama principal de la familia, su vida se basaba en fuertes entrenamientos, nunca en labores domesticas, por lo tanto nunca había experimentado el limpiar absolutamente nada; aunque había veces en que acomodaba su habitación no se comparaba con aquella mansión. Se metió a bañar para mitigar un poco el cansancio.

* * *

><p>Gaara se encontraba aun en su oficina, no se había percatado de la hora sino hasta que terminó de leer unos documentos, mientras los firmaba entró Temari.<p>

-y bien hermanito, ¿como te fue anoche?- pregunto la rubia.

El Kazekague acomodo los papeles y los hizo a un lado, observo a su hermana unos segundos pero no le contestó.

-¡Ho! Vamos Gaara, cuéntame un poco de lo que paso entre tú y Hinata- pidió la chica.

-no ha pasado nada- no estaba seguro si sería buena idea contarle a su hermana sobre el ataque que habían sufrido la noche anterior.

"no es posible" pensó la rubia "se suponía que tendría que haber aunque fuera un mínimo acercamiento por parte de ella, bueno de todos modos veré que puedo hacer".

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo Gaara se levantó de su escritorio recogió su calabaza del suelo y camino hacia la puerta, ya que la pregunta de Temari le había hecho recordar que su esposa se encontraba sola en la residencia donde vivían, lo que provocó una extraña sensación en su pecho.

- estoy segura que anoche paso algo, pero no quieres contarme, aun no he terminado, posiblemente visite a Hinata dentro de poco, ya verás como yo no fallo, las cosas pronto cambiaran para bien hermanito- dijo la chica con una sonrisilla en la cara.

Gaara solo la escuchó, tomó la perilla y la giró para salir, camino por el pasillo dejando a su hermana sola en la oficina. Por más que intentara pensar en otra cosa, seguía teniendo la idea de que podía haber pasado algo malo en su ausencia, y esa sensación molesta no se iba de su pecho.

* * *

><p>La Hyuga duró bastante tiempo en la bañera, en realidad no sabía cuento había pasado desde que entró, pero se sentía bien, por fin salió y decidió ponerse el último vestido para dormir que le quedaba, el negro. Mientras se vestía, le pareció escuchar un ruido en el techo, como la noche anterior "regresaron" pensó "esta vez no se escaparan". Salió corriendo por la enorme ventana que había en la recamara principal, se apoyó del barandal con los pies y se impulsó fuertemente, la recamara se encontraba en el segundo piso lo ayudo bastante porque de un solo impulso logró llegar hasta el techo.<p>

-¡muéstrate!- demando la chica- ¡byakugan!- activó la habilidad de sus ojos. Logró ver un flujo de chakra a lo lejos, pero no parecía estar alterado como para luchar, y la postura del supuesto oponente tampoco lo parecía, se tranquilizó y se acercó lentamente sin desactivar su byakugan - ¿Quién eres?- más no obtuvo respuesta, se acercó más, esta vez desactivando su habilidad.

Encontró a Gaara sentado justo en medio del techo, sobre una barra de madera que cruzaba por el centro del techo, a cada extremo tenía unos feroces dragones en forma de adorno.

-Kazekague-sama- se sorprendió un poco al verlo, ya que no se imaginaba encontrarlo a él, estaba sentado con las piernas dobladas ¾, abiertas, con los codos sobre las rodillas, las manos juntas con los dedos entrelazados casi tocando su rostro. Parecía estar alerta, sabía que no le haría daño así que bajo la guardia.

Gaara volteó al escuchar que Hinata lo llamaba por su cargo, la noche no era tan obscura así que pudo ver claramente a la chica parada a su derecha, con una expresión leve de sorpresa en su rostro, pero su rostro no fue lo único que vio sino tambien su cuerpo, con aquel vestido para dormir negro, que dejaba ver las curvas femeninas, de su pecho y caderas, y por supuesto sus largas y fuertes piernas.

Hinata recordó en ese momento sus pensamientos de la noche anterior, "tal vez ambos necesitemos una oportunidad", tomo valor y le preguntó- ¿puedo sentarme con usted?

Él no se movió de su sitio, y como no se esperaba aquella pregunta por parte de la chica solo atino a asentir.

Hinata tomó asiento a un lado de Gaara, estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decir; pasaron por unos minutos de un incomodo silencio, hasta que se le ocurrió algo que decirle- Kazekague-sama, quisiera agradecerle el haberme ayudado la noche de ayer-dijo con un tono de voz medio baja.

Gaara pudo notar que en su voz había un tono de vergüenza, lo que le pareció algo curioso ya que, la noche anterior parecía llena de valor, giró su cabeza para verla, la chica estaba levemente sonrojada, estaba sentada con las piernas juntas abrazadas suavemente con sus brazos, antes de que pudiera decir algo, una suave brisa de viento jugueteó con los cabellos de la chica haciéndolos volar por su cara unos instantes, sus piernas y brazos al desnudo, aquel detalle del viento, y la tenue luz de luna sobre ella, lo pusieron tenso, pero al mismo tiempo con una sensación un tanto agradable. Regreso su mirada al oscuro horizonte frente a él.

-no tienes por qué- contestó- es mi deber protegerte a ti y a todos los habitantes de Suna.

La repuesta la tomo por sorpresa- si, supongo tiene razón- se limito a decir- ¿y está observando por si vuelven, cierto?- volvió a preguntar, pues aunque era más que obvio que lo hacía, no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

-si- bajo sus manos y se sentó un poco más derecho- dime, ¿no ha pasado nada extraño?

-pues la verdad no, estuvo tranquilo -dijo ella sintiendo un poco menos la carga de tener que llevar la conversación- pero en caso de notar algo anormal, se lo hare saber-termino diciendo con un poco más de confianza.

"¿esto será obra de Temari?" se preguntó Gaara "sea lo que sea que haya hecho al parecer está funcionando".

-si, gracias- contestó él, pero esta vez fue Hinata quien se dio cuenta de que Gaara había cambiado levemente su tono de voz parecía como un poco más… relajado, por lo que no pudo resistir y volteó a verlo, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, el seguía con esa expresión fría y calculadora, lo que la llevo a pensar, ¿sería acaso que el pasado no dejaba que se abriera a las personas?, ¿o tal vez está preocupado por algo?

"parece que no estaba tan equivocada" se dijo a sí misma "solo necesitaba una oportunidad, espero que después de esto, podamos llevarnos mejor". Bostezó de repente, recordándole que su cuerpo no resistiría por mucho tiempo, y mucho menos con aquella brisa nocturna y la poca luz que la luna podía ofrecerle, lo que hacía que su sueño aumentara muy rápido pero extrañamente no deseaba irse, comenzaba a sentirse "cómoda", más la voz de Gaara interrumpió su debate mental.

-si deseas, puedes irte a dormir, yo me quedare vigilando- le dijo al escuchar su bostezo involuntario, se había percatado de el aunque fue silencioso.

-pero usted es el que debería ir a descansar- lo contradijo al acordarse de que la noche anterior tambien había hecho guardia; no se dio cuenta de que en su cara había una mezcla de preocupación y pena.

Esa respuesta fue otra sorpresa para Gaara, pero más se sorprendió al ver la cara de la chica, "acaso está preocupada por mi" se extrañó.

-estaré bien, no acostumbro dormir mucho-le contestó.

-está bien- su respuesta no la convenció, pero comenzaba a sentirse pesada y sus ojos empezaban a llorar a consecuencia del terrible cansancio que sentía, se levantó lentamente de su lugar, acomodó su vestido discretamente, y comenzó a caminar por el techo en dirección de la ventana de su recamara, pero antes de alejarse mucho, giró su torso y dijo – buenas noches Kazekague-sama- brindándole una tierna sonrisa, cargada de sinceridad y timidez.

Gaara se ruborizó instantánea e inconscientemente en respuesta del detalle tan natural de la chica, al cual no pudo responder en parte por la sorpresa y en parte por no saber como responder a su acción.

* * *

><p>bien hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy<br>espero y les haya gustado como maneje la situacion entre estos dos...  
>gracias de antemano por su comentarios y porsupuesto que se aceptan suhgerencias :D<p> 


	7. desconcentrado

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por el notable atraso de este cap. Les explico, esta semana que paso fue muy ajetreada, el cumpleaños de mi hermana, el regreso a la universidad, la compra de material escolar, ropa y una cuanta cosillas más.

Sé que el cap. Anterior tal vez resultó un poco extraño en la primera parte donde Hinata hace el aseo, pero por mas extraño que les parezca algo, ustedes solo síganme la corriente, les aseguro que todo tiene un porqué. Sin más que decir les dejo que lean.

* * *

><p>El Kazekague llegó a su oficina muy temprano como era su costumbre, cerró la puerta, se quitó la calabaza de la espalda y la dejo enseguida de su escritorio y tomo asiento; comenzó a revisar unos documentos que estaban pendientes sobre su escritorio, pero esa tierna sonrisa recibida la noche anterior venía a su mente con frecuencia haciendo que se desconcentrara de lo que hacía, se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la ventana que se encontraba detrás suyo y la imagen regresó a su mente; estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que se percato de la presencia de su hermana hasta que estuvo cerca del escritorio.<p>

-¿qué pasa Gaara estas… distraído?- preguntó Temari con incredulidad.

Gaara no contestó nada solo giró un poco su cabeza para mira a su hermana de reojo. Pudo detectar una sonrisilla maliciosa en su rostro.

-vaya eso que paso tuvo que ser realmente bueno para que estés en ese estado… ¿o es que paso algo malo?- volvió a preguntar aun sabiendo que su hermano no contestaría nada.

-¿que es lo que necesitas Temari?- preguntó el pelirrojo intentando cambiar de tema.

-tan hermético como siempre- se resignó- pues vine a dejarte estos papeles sobre una investigación ambu que me pareció bastante extraña, puesto que el informe dice que la zona de investigación se está llevando a cabo alrededor de la mansión kague- le informó- ahora dime tu que es lo que están buscando los ambus, y porqué- demandó.

Gaara se volteo completamente hasta quedar de frente a su hermana caminó el poco espacio que había entre la ventana de la oficina y su escritorio, se paró junto a si silla y descansó su mano izquierda sobre ella.

-un tipo atacó a Hinata en la mansión mientras yo no estaba, aun no estoy seguro sí a quien busca es a ella o a mí, tal vez la atacó pensando que con eso me haría daño o vulnerable, pero tambien existe la posibilidad de que estén intentando atacarla por alguna otra razón.

Temari se quedo pensativa, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-¿pero quién querría hacerles daño y porqué?- lanzó la pregunta tanto para él como para ella misma, hasta donde ella sabía los aldeanos no tenían problemas con Gaara, puesto que ellos mismo le habían hecho saber que estaban bastante contentos con el tipo de ¨gobierno¨ que él practicaba.

-no lo sé, es por eso que estoy investigando- le contestó, retirando su mano de la silla para halarla hacia atrás y poder sentarse nuevamente en ella, tomando su habitual postura recargado sobre sus codos en el escritorio con sus manos juntas cerca de su rostro.

* * *

><p>-mi señor- se escuchó una voz masculina dentro del salón- discúlpeme no he podido completar la misión que me encomendó- se disculpó el sujeto que se encontraba arrodillado frente a otro sujeto que estaba sentado en una silla bastante llamativa.<p>

-de modo que no has matado a la Hyuga mayor… - dijo otra voz- eso solo puede significar dos cosas, una… la chica ha mejorado en sus habilidades o dos… eres lo bastante inútil para esta misión tan simple- comentó con fastidio.

-le pido me disculpe mi señor, pero la chica no está sola, hubiera acabado fácilmente con ella pero fue ayudada por el Kazekague y permítame decirle que al parecer no llevan una buena relación puesto que cuando hice que mi clon explotara ninguno hizo ademan de querer proteger al otro.

-gracias a ti hemos perdido el factor sorpresa, pero con esa información planearemos un nuevo ataque y asi mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, con la muerte de esa chiquilla obtendremos esos poderosos ojos que posee y me vengare Hyuga Hiashi

* * *

><p>Gaara se encontraba trabajando o por lo menos eso era lo que intentaba hacer, su hermana le había dicho que visitaría nuevamente a Hinata, solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien; asi que él tendría más tiempo para seguir trabajando.<p>

Ya era bastante tarde cuando Gaara decidió regresar a la mansión kague, quiso entrar a ver si Hinata se encontraba bien, pero desistió rápidamente de la idea al recordar que su hermana había estado hay esa misma tarde, y con el pensamiento de que si hubiese pasado algo malo Temari se lo habría hecho saber, fue rumbo al techo a montar guardia como había estado haciendo estos últimos días, al llegar al lugar se sorprendió un poco, pero supo ocultar el leve sobresalto poniendo su habitual cara seria.

Hinata se percató de la presencia pero tambien se dio cuenta de que no representaba peligro alguno por lo que se levantó lentamente y saludó.

-buenas noches Kazekague-sama – dijo bajando la mirada con algo de pena y sonrojándose involuntariamente, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos por detrás de sus caderas, dejando ver a su esposo la pijama color violeta de blusa y short de algodón; el color hacía que los grandes ojos de la chica resaltaran con fuerza y todo lo demás resaltaba de igual manera la bella y esbelta silueta, cosa que Gaara no dejó pasar por alto.

-buenas noches- dijo sin poder decir mas debido a la sorpresa de su presencia en el techo y en parte impactado por la imagen que contemplaba, porque aun que la chica poseía una figura delgada, levemente voluminosa y lo suficientemente alargada, aquella ropa que llevaba puesta le daba un toque muy juvenil e inocente que encajaba a la perfección con su personalidad tranquila. Y después de haber notado todo aquello, solo atinó a preguntar- ¿qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí?

La chica enrojeció más al escuchar la pregunta- bueno es que… bueno yo… quería ayudarle a montar guardia porque usted ya lleva dos noches seguidas y bueno pues…- hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo- solo pretendo ayudar…- dijo por último en un tono casi imperceptible.

Sin decir nada Gaara se sentó en la barra de madera que cruzaba por en medio del techo- está bien- dijo. Ella se quedó de pie unos segundos antes de tomar asiento junto a él. Por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía estaba nerviosa, había platicado con Temari por la tarde, pero en realidad no mucho porque al parecer la rubia tenía prisa por ver a cierta persona.

_La Hyuga se encontraba entrenando en el patio trasero de la mansión, cuando escuchó la voz de Temari._

_-vaya, eres muy rápida y ágil- la elogió._

_-gracias Temari-chan- contesto un poco agotada por el entrenamiento- ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó amablemente como era su costumbre._

_-pues en realidad nada en especial solo quería saber como estas y si mi hermano te está tratando bien- aunque lo dijo en tomo serio Hinata sabía que era broma._

_-si, no te preocupes, estoy bien- contestó a su pregunta con una sonrisa timida, pero a la Sabaku no, no se le escapaba ninguna y detectó justo en esa sonrisa que no mentía y sobre todo que no estaba del todo equivocada con respecto a Gaara esa mañana de haberlo descubierto muy pensativo en alguna cosa._

_-mmm si me imagino, bueno lo digo por la sonrisa- dijo sin temor a ser grosera o inapropiada- dime Hinata ¿pensaste en lo que hablamos la última vez que estuve aquí?_

_Hinata se quedó pensativa, lo que le ayudó a Temari a darse cuenta de que sí lo había hecho, porque aunque la rubia sabía que para Hinata era un poco más fácil abrirse a nuevas personas, era igualmente hermética que su hermano con un poco de variante en cuanto a razones._

_-en realidad no sé lo que ha pasado entre ustedes. Pero sea lo que sea es bueno, porque al parecer está teniendo efecto en mi hermano- dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo, a modo de camaradería – él está intentando cambiar, y eso nunca es fácil, pero sé que con tu ayuda va a lograrlo, puede ser que ahora le tengas miedo, pero dale una oportunidad, trata de acercarte a él y veras que no es tan malo como aparenta ser, a y si necesitas ayuda para entender su carácter puedes decirme con toda confianza, en fin Hinata, me marcho. Veré a Shikamaru dentro de poco tiempo- se giro para marcharse-¡Ho! No te preocupes que no saldré por la puerta me ire por aquí- dijo saltando a unos adornos de jardín en forma de ranas que se encontraban cerca de la barda alta de la mansión; finalmente se fue._

Estando sentada junto a él, una suave y fresca brisa se dejo sentir y ella no pudo reprimir un comentario provocado por la sensación- hace buen fresco aquí- dijo con los ojos cerrados y extendiendo un poco sus brazos para maximizar la sensación de la prisa por su piel- me recuerda a la brisa de Konoha- dijo con un deje de nostalgia.

Gaara se dio cuenta de el cambio en su voz cuando mencionó su aldea natal, de todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, nunca se preocupó por lo que ella estaba sintiendo y en ese momento se daba cuenta, pero no quiso hondar en el tema.

-es por eso que me gusta este lugar, y vengo seguido aquí- contestó el chico.

Hinata volteó a verlo, y le dedicó un sonrisa a modo de respuesta, muchas de las cosas dichas por Temari regresaban a su mente, quizá se trataba solo de intentar llevarse bien y respetarse para poder convivir, porque aun ella no se diera cuenta comenzaba a perderle el miedo y se acercaba voluntariamente a él.

La noche fue tranquila, y aunque no lo demostró, pareció que la compañía de la chica no le desagradaba del todo, la personalidad de Hinata era adecuada para la personalidad del pelirrojo y aunque pasaron la mayoría del tiempo en silencio, a gusto de ambos era un silencio bastante cómodo.

* * *

><p>Les agradezco de antemano los comentarios y aportaciones para este cap. y los anteriores gracias por seguirme apoyando.<p> 


	8. demostraciones

Aquí les traigo el cap. 8 a ver si les gusta.

se que he vuelto a tardarme con la actualizacion pero hago lo que puedo. gracias por ser tan pacientes.

* * *

><p>La mayor parte de la noche se paso en silencio, pero esta vez fue un silencio bastante cómodo. El amanecer llego y ambos se dispusieron a entrar en la mansión ya que la hora de trabajo de Gaara estaba cerca, bajaron del techo y cada quien entro en su habitación para darse un baño, mientras se bañaban los pensamientos de las breves platicas de la noche anterior regresaron a sus mentes.<p>

-es en bonito paisaje la aldea- comento la Hyuga maravillada con lo que veía, la aldea la ofrecía un paisaje lleno de colores tenues en su mayoría cafés, amarillos, rojizos y un poco de azules, viendo las casitas de los aldeanos algunas con antorchas en los patios como adorno, algunas otras muy elaboradas, y sin lugar a dudas de muchos tamaños y formas.

-sí, lo es- se limitó a contestar.

-me gustaría conocer la aldea, conocer su gente, su costumbres- dijo con algo de emoción y sin duda ilusión.

A Gaara le pareció un poco extraño al principio, pero después pensó que sería bueno que saliese de la mansión, puesto que llevaba mucho tiempo dentro de la misma.

* * *

><p>El chico salió de la ducha y se vistió para irse a trabajar, cruzó por su mente decirle a Hinata que se iría, pero pensó que era una tontería y se fue si n decir nada. Llego a la oficina donde la princesa de la arena lo esperaba pacientemente.<p>

-y bien… ¿Qué pasó anoche?- preguntó la rubia

Gaara entró a la habitación como si ella no estuviese presente, se descolgó su calabaza y le puso en el lugar de siempre, se sentó en su silla con su habitual postura de codos sobre la mesa y dedos entrelazados cerca de sus labios. Aquella imagen no salía de su mente, esa sonrisa, pero ¿por que?, no es que nadie la haya sonreído nunca pero, la sonrisa de Hinata era especial por alguna extraña razón.

-¿y…?- insistió la chica

-¿que quieres que te diga Temari?- se hizo el desentendido

-no me vengas con eso hermanito, si crees que puedes engañarme, estas muy equivocado, algo tiene que estar pasando para que hayas cambiado en tan poco tiempo- le contestó sin temor a estar errada.

-no pasa nada Temari solo montábamos guardia por las noches, eso es todo- dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, y aunque si bien era cierto que era algo común, lo extraño radicaba en que su hermano estuviese acompañado. Temari no dejo pasar la oportunidad de molestar a su pequeño hermano.

-claro, claro, solo eso ¿no?- dijo con una risilla de burla- pues eso puede significar dos cosas… la primera que empiezas a preocuparte por ella, y por ende te agrada, y segunda que ella te está perdiendo el miedo- Temari sabía que sus breves pero intencionadas platicas con la Hyuga estaban rindiendo frutos y se veían reflejados en el lento pero constante acercamiento del joven matrimonio. Su hermano no dijo nada solo cerró los ojos como aceptando lo que la rubia había dicho con anterioridad. En ese instante creyó que la segunda fase de su plan estaba lista para ejecutarse- lo ves Gaara, yo nunca fallo, y esta noche ejecutare la segunda fase de mi plan, hoy saldremos mucho más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Así que apresúrate a lo que debas hacer hoy- dijo dándole la espalda para salir de la habitación.

* * *

><p>El día pasó como cualquier otro solo que terminó mucho más temprano a causa de su hermana, quien entró en la habitación sin anunciarse, encontrándolo sentado en su silla con una expresión pensativa y ausente. Ella era lo suficientemente intuitiva para saber qué era lo que lo tenía así. Pero prefirió no decir nada para no arruinar el momento.<p>

-bien hermanito recoge tus cosas porque es hora de que alistes para el festival- dijo animadamente la rubia- Shikamaru esta esperándote en la entrada.

Gaara la observó unos instantes, avía olvidado por completo que esa noche se daría comienzo el festival en su honor, aun así no estaba seguro de asistir. Se levantó y tomo su calabaza – ¿Qué es lo que planeas esta vez Temari?- preguntó sin mucho interés.

-ya veras, tu solo piensa en que esto ayudara mucho a tu relación con Hinata- dijo saliendo primero de la oficina con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara.

Llegaron a la primera planta del edificio kague donde Shikamaru esperaba, al verlo Temari caminó a paso más rápido para su encuentro, cuando estuvo junto a él, la chica lo abrazó y le dijo unas palabras al iodo. Shikamaru le entregó dos cajas un poco grandes.

Gaara miro todo en silencio, y se daba cuenta que su hermana sufría un cambo drástico cuando estaba junto al Nara, se hacia un poco más misteriosa, retadora, tentadora y ligeramente agresiva; cosa que le parecía un poco extraña.

Ambos hombres se saludaron cordialmente.

-son las 7:30 pm.-dijo la rubia- pasare por Hinata y los encontraremos en la plaza de la aldea- continuo diciendo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección de la mansión Kazekague.

* * *

><p>Hinata se encontraba regando unas flores blancas que se encontraban a un costado de la mansión.<p>

-hola Hinata-chan- saludo la rubia.

-hola Temari-chan- contesto la Hyuga.

-oye necesito que te arregles, saldremos a dar un paseo por Suna- Temari le soltó todo sin rodeos. Dándole una de las cajas que llevaba la Sabaku no.

-¿y eso que es Temari?- preguntó mirando la caja.

-es un regalo, pruébatelo- dijo la rubia sonriéndole- y en lo que te arreglas, yo hare lo mismo.

-está bien Temari-chan, iré a darme un baño rápido y bajare ¿de acuerdo?- dijo entrando en la mansión con la caja y la jarra para regar las plantas en las manos. Se baño lo más rápido que pudo, cuando abrió la caja encontró un kimono iromugi blanco con unas flores violetas adornando las mangas y la parte inferior del mismo, el obi era de color negro con motivos en color dorado y el cinta de en medio color rojo, dentro de la misma caja venían los complementos, zapatos, calcetas tradicionales, adornos para el cabello etc.

No demoró mucho en vestirse pues ya que venía de una familia tradicionalista estaba familiarizada con aquella vestimenta.

Temari entró a la recamara (con un yukata rojo con motivos negros), para ayudar a la chica con su peinado pero no pudo evitar notar que la habitación era ocupada únicamente por la chica, más no hizo comentario alguno.

Una vez que las dos estuvieron listas emprendieron su camino hacia la plaza de la aldea.

Los muchacho ya se encontraban ahí esperándolas, ellos tambien iban vestidos con yukatas, Shikamaru con uno negro con rayas azules y el Kazekague con uno color marrón oscuro. No pudieron quitarles la vista de encima durante unos instantes, la belleza inocente de una y la provocadora de la otra los tenían hipnotizados, Gaara rápido recobro el control de sí mismo, mientras que al Nara le costó un poco más de trabajo.

-no tienen que decir nada chicos, con esos rostros lo han dicho todo- dijo complicidad ante la reacción de ellos. La chica camino hasta estar junto a Shikamaru, dejando a Hinata sola – y bien, no me digan que no se ve hermosa- cuestionó a ambos.

-pues si, está muy bonita- contestó el Nara. Mientras que Gaara no contestó nada, y no es porque no pensara que fuese bonita pero sentía algo tonto decírselo.

No supo el por que pero se sintió un poco triste al no obtener respuesta de su esposo, tal vez no le había gustado le forma en que se arregló, en quizá no le interesaba realmente, con sus mismo pensamientos se entristeció más y eso fue evidente para la rubia quien rápidamente reaccionó para desviar la atención de los demás.

-entonces vayamos a disfrutar del festival- dijo alegremente tomando la mano de Shikamaru. Hinata y Gaara comenzaron a caminar detrás de ellos.

Temari le explicó a su acompañante el plan que tenía para esa noche, el cual consistía en demostrarles a ambos de forma sutil para no abrumarlos lo que los amantes hacen para demostrarse su amor.

Se paraban de puesto en puesto a ver y entretenerse Shikamaru entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la rubia, en ocasiones la abrazaba, y le decía cosas al oído provocando diferentes reacciones en la chica. El joven matrimonio era espectador de cada cosa que la otra pareja hacia, y sin duda lo que el Nara hacia lejos de molestar al Kazekague lo llenaba de curiosidad y lo convecina más de que su hermana cambiaba constantemente en su compañía y de que no a él no le resultaría un reto convivir con su hermana.

A Hinata por su parte, le parecía de lo más tierno, y con cada acción le daba curiosidad el saber que era sentir en carne propia lo que ellos hacían, pero su lado tímido no la dejaba expresar libremente esos deseos.

-oigan iremos a comprar unos bocadillos- dijo Shikamaru- ¿quieren que les traigamos algunos?- preguntó pero la rubia contestó por ellos.

-vamos Shikamaru, seguro que ellos deben querer estar un momento a solas, y estoy segura que si les da hambre podrán encontrar comida por ellos mismos- dijo la rubia jalando al chico hacia otro lugar.

Hinata se puso como tomate ante el comentario de Temari, y Gaara lo notó, intentando cambiar de tema decidió preguntar…

-emm Kazekague-sama, ¿Cuál es el motivo de este festival?-dijo aun con la cara sonrojada

-se cumple un año en que ejerzo el puesto de Kazekague y los ancianos animaron al pueblo para hacer un festival cada año- dijo sin pretensión de alarde. Comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a la que habían tomado la otra pareja.

-¡vaya!- exclamó sorprendida, siguiendo a su esposo- debe de ser un gran honor que toda la aldea celebre su logro.

-el honor es para mí, el poder servir a mi aldea- contestó. Hinata pudo notar que en su voz no había ni una sola pizca de falsedad, lo que la llevo a pensar que él en verdad pensaba eso. Con aquella frase, la chica comenzó a sentir gran admiración hacia él y no se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado viendo.

Quien sí se percató de de la mirada de la chica fue Gaara, quien volteo a verla y de nuevo notó lo bella que se veía con aquel atuendo tradicional, peinado y sutil maquillaje.

La chica bajo rápidamente la cabeza por la vergüenza que sintió al percatarse de su "falta de respeto" al quedársele viendo fijamente.

Esa acción hizo recordar al Kazekague la reacción de hace unos momentos cuando recién llegaban y su hermana los cuestionaba acerca de la apariencia de la chica, porque aunque no dijo nada, logró darse cuenta de que reaccionó tristemente y sabía que había sido por culpa suya, pero ahora era cuando podía enmendar aquello.

-te sienta muy bien ese aspecto- dijo ruborizándose involuntariamente. Tal vez no fue la mejor manera de decirle que le gustaba como se miraba, pero en ese momento no encontró palabras más apropiadas.

Hinata levanto la mira al escuchar aquello, realmente no se lo esperaba, pero le agradó mucho el escuchar aquello.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa que solo a él de dedicaba, sin miedo, sin compromiso, sin dobles sentidos y a cambio de nada. Pero esta le gustaba más que las otras anteriores, porque se la había dado por algo que él mismo había dicho y no por otra cosa como la suave brisa del viento o un bonito paisaje y eso no escapo de su conocimiento.

Esa sonrisa le gustaba y estaba seguro de que la tendría de nuevo. Pero debía encontrar la manera adecuada para hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí con el cap. Tal vez no es el mejor final lo sé, lo sé, y tambien se que la relación va muy lenta pero creo que si lo apresuro mucho me saldré de contexto con la personalidad de ambos, pero prometo que en el siguiente cap. Pondré algo de romance asi que no se lo pierdan. Espero y les guste y espero comentarios y sugerencias gracias de antemano por todo.<p>

NOTA: kimono iromugi, es un tipo de kimono que se puede usar tanto una mujer soltera como una casada, tomando en cuenta que existen varios tipos de kimonos que sirven para distintas ocasiones y mandar distintos mensajes.


	9. festival

Antes que nada quiero pedir una encarecida disculpa por el enorme retraso de este cap. Tuve varias exposiciones en la universidad y estaba hecha un lio con los temas y todo eso, tengo el firme propósito de adelantar capítulos con la intención de publicar a tiempo, lo único que les pido es que tengan paciencia y que no dejen de leer el fic. Bueno aquí me tienen de regreso, con el cap. 9 espero y les guste.

* * *

><p>La Hyuga estaba sonrojada por el repentino comentario del Kazekague, regresó su mirada al rostro del chico pero esta vez era él quien la miraba fijamente. La chica tubo una sensación de nerviosismo y ansiedad en aquella peculiar situación en la que se encontraba, era una sensación apenas familiar para ella, sabía lo que era estar nerviosa pero esta vez era diferente, era extrañamente agradable pero desconcertante al mismo tiempo.<p>

Gaara por su parte no entendía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, experimentaba sensaciones y pensamientos nada familiares, en realidad todo aquello era absolutamente ajeno a él, se sentía nervioso, desorientado, ansioso, aturdido, levemente incomodo, pero extrañamente complacido.

Fueron acomodando sus cuerpos automáticamente frente a frente sin dejar de verse, se encontraban como en una especie de trance que los hacía ajenos a las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Comenzaron a sentirse aun más ansiosos, y como un acto reflejo de su cercanía Gaara bajaba lentamente su cabeza mientras que Hinata por su parte subía la suya, ambos fueron cerrando sus ojos por mero instinto mientras se acercaban lentamente.

-buenas noches Kazekague-sama- dijo un ninja de la aldea

La chica dio un salto hacia atrás de la sorpresa, sintió al instante muchísima vergüenza y se ruborizó, bajó la mirada y por el nerviosismo comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos de forma discreta. Gaara por su parte volteó a ver con una mirada fulminante al ninja que había interrumpido de manera tan abrupta semejante develación de sensaciones nuevas para él.

-mis más sinceras disculpas mi señor pero se requiere su presencia en el centro de la plaza para poder dar comienzo con el espectáculo de dragones y fuegos artificiales-hizo una pausa esperando la respuesta de su superior.

-si está bien iré enseguida- dijo sin cambiar su expresión

-con su permiso- dijo el ninja haciendo una reverencia.

-será mejor que vayamos- dijo Gaara, un poco agitado por las emociones.

-a… sí, claro- contestó la Hyuga, quien aun no salía de su sorpresa y nerviosismo, dejo sus dedos en paz y caminó detrás de chico hasta llegar al lugar indicado por el ninja que los había interrumpido.

Hinata se fascinó con la magnífica decoración, había muchas lámparas de papel de diferentes colores colgadas en cables que cruzaban por toda la plaza; la mayoría de la gente estaba vestida con ropas tradicionales, algunos con colores llamativos y otros discretos. Había mucha gente esperando por el espectáculo, algunos habían alcanzado asientos, otros tenían asientos improvisados, como cajas, ramas de árboles cercanos; y los menos afortunados se encontraban de pie.

A la pareja estrella se les asignaron lugares especiales en unos palcos donde el paisaje era completo y sin obstáculos. Ambos tomaron asiento y disfrutaron del espectáculo, de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas furtivas cuando recordaban la situación de unos momentos atrás, bueno podría decirse que más del chico que de la chica por que la timidez de ella no le permitía mirarlo aunque fuese discretamente, el miedo y vergüenza de verse descubierta por el Kazekague era otro de los factores que le impedía voltear libremente, aun que en algunos momentos podía más su curiosidad y reflejo que su timidez, pero fuera de todo ese mar de fuertes emociones (para ella) estaba disfrutando muchísimo de la noche.

El espectáculo de dragones terminó, dando lugar a los fuegos artificiales, eran muy bonitos, de colores y muchas formas, con semejante paisaje la chica no podía pensar en otra cosa, no es que nunca hubiese visto fuegos artificiales, pero nunca los había visto en un lugar privilegiado, y mucho menos en un lugar que no fuese Konoha.

Gaara se percato de la cara de Hinata, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la aldea no le había visto esa cara tan maravillada, y como notarlo, sí casi nunca estaban juntos, pero esta vez logró ver una sonrisa grande, que estaba llena de interés por todo; definitivamente su hermana no se había equivocado con la idea de llevarla al festival, al ver aquella agradable expresión en el rostro de la Hyuga, se sintió tranquilo, de alguna manera todo aquello lo hacía sentirse bien.

Los fuegos artificiales terminaron de una manera espectacular, la gente comenzó a retirarse, algunos se acercaban al Kazekague a ofrecerle sus servicios de comida, juegos, premios, otros le daban felicitaciones pero todas con muchas propiedad, respeto y humildad; alguno que otro se acercaba a ella con las mismas propuestas. Después de que el lugar se despejó un poco, Gaara se puso de pie.

-la aldea a cambiado mucho- la chica noto un poco de nostalgia en su voz- solía ser un poco deprimente, pero ahora la gente parece más contenta, más animada…- dijo sin quitar su vista de los aldeanos que se encontraban disfrutando del festival.

Hinata no supo que decir, ella había ido solo una vez a Suna cuando el padre de Gaara era el Kazekague, y ya hacía mucho tiempo de eso.

Después de eso, ambos bajaron y pasearon por entre los puestos, los aldeanos los saludaban y se sonreían con ellos, Gaara como siempre serio pero contestaba a los saludos de la gente, Hinata igualmente educada, les dedicaba una terna sonrisa a quien tenía el detalle de sonreírle o saludarla. La chica se percato de que estar entre la gente no era lo más cómodo para el Kazekague.

-Kazekague-sama – Gaara bajó su vista a verla- si no esta cómodo y prefiere regresar a casa, por mi esta bien- concluyo dándole una sonrisa.

Gaara se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que se diera cuenta de su incomodidad.

-no me mal interpretes, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a tantas atenciones- se justificó.

-no se preocupe, lo entiendo- dijo la chica con sinceridad.

Buscaron por un buen rato a la pareja que los acompañaba, pero no dieron con ella, así que desistieron de la búsqueda. Comenzaron a caminar a la mansión, apenas salieron del ruido de la plaza y de inmediato se sintió el incomodo silencio, Hinata se sentía un poco más confiada con respecto a hablar con su esposo, pero los recuerdos de momentos antes la hacían sentirse un poco incomoda, y un tanto desorientada.

-espero que te hayas divertido- dijo el Kazekague serenamente.

-a…, si la verdad es que todo fue muy bonito, la decoración, los trajes, el espectáculo, me han gustado mucho- contestó sin darse cuenta que su cara se iluminaba nuevamente al recodar la experiencia del festival.

Gaara se dio cuenta de la expresión de la chica, pero más importante, se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba más atento a lo que la Hyuga hacía, estaba atento a si se sorprendía o se ponía nerviosa, si se maravillaba o se asustaba, si sonreía o estaba seria, y también se daba cuenta que le gustaba más cuando sonreía y más cuando era por su causa, aunque en realidad eran muy pocas veces cuando ella sonreía por su causa. Y de pronto recordó lo acontecido en el festival. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese momento había sido agradable, aunque lo echara a perder su subordinado.

"un momento" pensó "todo esto es nuevo para mí, pero no he pensado si ella se siente a gusto con esa situación, bien creo que debo disculparme y tal vez preguntarle si ella esta de acuerdo con todo esto".

-Hinata.

-si- contestó ella con un poco de curiosidad.

-yo quería disculparme por lo sucedido en el festival, no sé que me pasó, es solo que, no pensé lo que estaba haciendo, y aunque fue algo nuevo para mí, no pensé en ti y me disculpo por eso- se disculpó, cosa que le era de lo más ajeno, casi nunca tenía contacto con las personas, por lo tanto esa acción no le resultaba familiar.

La chica se puso completamente colorada, no esperaba aquel comentario de su parte, no sabía que contestar, la vergüenza y le nerviosismo la consumían por completo.

Gaara a no obtener respuesta de la chica, volteo a verla, encontrando a una Hinata completamente roja.

-oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto un poco alarmado, se acercó para verla mejor, ya había visto aquella reacción en la chica antes pero esta vez el color era alarmante, recordó haber leído en un libro que aquel síntoma podría ser de fiebre, reunió el valor suficiente para por primera vez tocarla, poniendo su mano en su frente; cosa que terminó de empeorar la situación para la Hyuga, eran demasiadas emociones por una noche y terminó por desmayarse.

La chica casi golpea el suelo sino es por el rápido movimiento de Gaara, quien la sostuvo con uno de sus brazos y terminó por cargarla por completo levantando sus piernas con el otro brazo libre. Estaba completamente confundido, no estaba seguro de lo que le había pasado a la chica. Se vio en el complicado dilema de llevarla al hospital o a la mansión.

* * *

><p>Chicas les pido que no me odien por el retrásote, intentare cumplir con lo prometido antes y sin más nada que agregar nos vemos en la próxima y gracias por toda su paciencia.<p> 


	10. peligro

Aquí estoy como lo prometí con el Cap. 10 no tengo mucho que agregar asi que les dejo para que lean.

* * *

><p>Se sentía un poco aturdida, abrió sus ojos lentamente, en un principio no reconoció en donde estaba, se esforzó por sentarse en la cama, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la recamara principal de la mansión, se sintió mejor cuando supo en donde se encontraba, recargó en el respaldo de la cama su espalda y cabeza intentando recordar el por qué se sentía de aquella manera, pero eso no fue posible, ya que apenas posó su cabeza en el respaldo se escuchó una voz.<p>

-¿ya te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Gaara, quien se encontraba sentado sobre el ancho marco de la ventana de su recamara.

Hinata saltó en su lugar del susto, tardo unos cuantos segundos en contestar a la pregunta, -he, si me siento mejor, gracias- contesto finalmente sonrojándose un poco.

-bien- dijo el Kazekague volteando a verla para cerciorarse de que era cierto. Se levanto lentamente de donde estaba caminó hasta el pie de la cama- ¿no necesitas nada?

Pasado el susto, se dio cuenta que algo le molestaba en la espalda, y asi fue como se dio cuenta de que un tenía el yukata puesto, y lo que le molestaba era el gran moño de su vestido, se quedo pensando la mejor manera de quitarse el vestido ella sola pero, no sabía como, siempre la ayudaban a quitarse ese tipo de trajes "¿y ahora que hare?" pensó.

-Hinata ¿pasa algo?- volvo a preguntar el chico por el semblante de la Hyuga, su rostro se había descompuesto en una mueca de horror y volvió a tener ese rojo intenso de la noche anterior.

La chica alzó la mirada rápidamente el escuchar la pregunta – bueno es que yo…- no sabía cómo o qué contestarle, le daba mucha pena pedirle que le ayudara a quitarse el vestido.

Hubo un silencio bastante largo, -es el vestido-dijo finalmente, Gaara no entendía a que se refería ¿qué tenía que ver el vestido en un momento como ese? Más decidió no decir nada, dejaría que la chica terminara de hablar, –no, no es nada.

-¿estas segura?- quiso cerciorarse. La chica solo asintió levemente.-esta bien, debo ir al edificio kague a revisar unos documentos, intentare no tardarme- terminó de decir dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Hinata intentó objetar algo, pero no puedo ya que el Kazekague fue muchas más rápido en salir de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Una vez que se había ido el Kazekague la chica se levantó de la cama para intentar quitarse el yukata, aunque no tuviera ni idea de cómo hacerle, nunca se había quitado uno sin ayuda, realmente esperaba que no fuese tan difícil.<p>

* * *

><p>Estaba caminando por el pasillo que conectaba la recamara principal con las demás habitaciones, cuando se percató de que algo no marchaba bien, hizo unos sellos con las manos cuando escuchó el estallido de las ventanas de la recamara donde se encontraba Hinata; se giró rápidamente y se dirigió a toda prisa a donde estaba la chica, las puertas de la habitación fueron abiertas violentamente por la arena de Gaara. Había mucho humo negro disperso por toda la habitación, no lograba ver nada, casi inmediatamente logro escuchar a Hinata que tocía y respiraba con dificultad. Intentó acercarse a ella pero el molesto humo se lo dificultaba.<p>

-ahora resulta que es un buen marido que se preocupa por el bienestar de su esposa, ¿no?- se escuchó una voz burlándose de la desventajosa situación en la que se encontraban. El humo fue despejándose lentamente hasta que Gaara pudo ver al sujeto que se le había adelantado y se había aprovechado de que Hinata se encontraba completamente aturdida debido a la explosión tomándola como rehén.

-deja ir- le ordeno Gaara en tono serio al sujeto.

-me temo que eso no será posible mi señor-dijo acercando un kunai a la garganta de la chica. Hinata no podía hacer más que intentar alejar el kunai de su cuerpo y zafarse del agarre de aquel enigmático tipo- mas bien me parece que el que debería retirarse es usted, ya que el problema no es suyo, sino de la chica, pero por favor no se ofenda mi señor no intento excluirlo del evento, simplemente me limito a cumplir órdenes – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro- asi que, si me permite, para poder seguir con mi cometido debo retirarme- hizo una pequeña reverencia e intento marcharse

-tú no iras a ningún sitio; ella es mi esposa y ¡la protegeré a como dé lugar!

-¡Byakugan!- gritó Hinata cerrando su mano, dejando solo los dedos índice y medio extendidos, concentro chakra rápidamente en esos dos dedos y le propinó una serie de golpes con ambos dedos, provocando el aflojamiento del agarre, se aventó hacia atrás, contra él haciendo que diera algunos pasos hacia la misma dirección; la arena de Gaara se interpuso entre los cuerpos del individuo y de Hinata, separándolos y dividiéndose para envolver al tipo y levantar a la chica y depositárla detrás de el Kazekague.

-¿Quien te mando y que es lo que quiere con Hinata?- lo cuestionó estando a un distancia prudencial del sujeto. Podia notarse en enojo en su voz.

-debe estar loco si es que creé que voy a delatar a mi superior- dijo el hombre envuelto de arena casi por completo lo único que se asomaba al exterior era su rostro.

-no me provoques, puedo acabar contigo antes de que lleguen los ambus- le advirtió, apretando levemente su mano provocando que la prisión de arena en la que se encontraba se estrechara más haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Una mano se poso sobre el hombro del Kazekague haciendo que se distrajera un poco- Kazekague-sama no lo haga por favor- le pidió la Hyuga, en sus ojos había una expresión de dolor y de compasión que confundieron al chico.

En ese instante llegaron los ambus acompañados de Kankuro, Temari y Shikamaru. La rubia y Shikamaru se acercaron al matrimonio, mientras Kankuro y los tres miembros de ambu aseguraban al enemigo; Gaara manipuló su arena haciendo unos pequeños orificios para poder utilizar la técnica de su hermano el marionetista – esta bien Gaara ya puedes librarlo- dijo Kankuro, quien ya tenia al sujeto amarrado con hilos de chakra de pies manos y cuello. Gaara así lo hizo.

-¿se encuentran bien?- pregunto la rubia.

-si –contestó el pelirrojo- Shikamaru, utiliza tu técnica de sombras, no quiero que se escape por ningún motivo ¿entendido? , y dile a Kankuro lo mismo- le ordenó al chico de coleta

-esta bien, Gaara como quieras- contestó Shikamaru dirigiéndose donde el marionetista. Una vez todo listo y asegurado Kankuro llamó a su hermana para poder marcharse. La rubia volvió a preguntarles a su hermano menor y su cuñada si no necesitaban nada y qué si estaban seguros de que estarían bien, una vez teniendo la respuesta afirmativa de ambos se marcho con el resto del escuadrón.

Cuando todos se marcharon Gaara pudo percatarse de que todas la ventanas se habían reducido a trozos de cristal inservibles, se giró para ver a Hinata, se percato de que estaba mucho más pálida de lo que es normalmente- ¿Hinata te encuentras bien?- preguntó al verla en tal estado.

-s-si, no se preocupe- dijo titubeando un poco- creo que me he herido c-con algunos trozos de vidrio- llevando su brazo derecho al izquierdo para intentar calmar el dolor- estaré bien Kazekague-sama- intento no alarmarlo. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano ya que la gran macha de sangre en su yukata era difícil de disimular.

Se acerco rápidamente a ella, ayudándola a caminar hasta la cama-¿Qué debo hacer?- le preguntó, aun que tardo un poco la chica logro contestar – puede que le resulte difícil Kazekague-sama, pero intente concentrar su chakra en sus manos, y póngalas sobre mis heridas – dijo casi sin aliento.

La yukata no le permitía ver claramente en donde tenía que poner sus manos, y en un acto de desesperación acabo rompiendo su vestido de la maga, con ese acto se dio cuenta de que la herida no estaba solamente en el brazo sino tambien el en constado de su cuerpo, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, todo estaba empeorando rápidamente, y comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal, Gaara estaba comenzando a hundirse en un océano de sensaciones y pensamientos desagradables, despejó su mente, se concentró e intentó seguir las instrucciones de la chica al pie de la letra. Volvió a hacer unos sellos con las manos; después de unos minutos la ayuda llegó; los ninjas médicos actuaron rápidamente, le pidieron al Kazekague que les señalara una habitación limpia donde poder trasladar a la chica para comenzar a tratarla; Gaara les dijo cual habitación podían usar, ellos se movilizaron rápidamente hasta ella junto con la chica.

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo no podía más, la angustia lo estaba consumiendo por completo, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando ahí adentro, ya había pasado casi dos horas y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, estuvo a nada de abrir la puerta para saber algo de Hinata y justo en ese instante salió uno de los ninjas médicos que la estaban asistiendo.<p>

-Kazekague-sama.

-si dime- contestó con una falsa tranquilidad.

-el diagnostico no es bueno, la chica ha perdido una importante cantidad de sangre, afortunadamente su intervención fue bastante oportuna, de no haber hecho la curación de chakra su esposa pudo haber muerto, le informo tambien que le hemos extraído todos los pedazos de cristal de su brazo y su costado izquierdo, en cuanto tengamos sangre disponible del tipo que ella requiere podremos hacerle una transfusión – explicó.

-¿Qué pasara mientras consiguen la sangre? ¿Acaso no es peligroso que tenga poca sangre en su cuerpo? ¡No pueden dejarla así!- la calma que había estado fingiendo lo estaba abandonando con cada pregunta que formulaba, tenía un extraño sentimiento que no podía explicar.

-no se preocupe mi señor, ya hemos procedido con las medidas necesarias, no hay nada de que preocuparse acerca de eso, además nos pudimos dar cuenta de que el cuerpo de Hyuga Hinata es muy fuerte y resistente, necesitará reposo y cuidados…

-yo me encargare de eso- dijo interrumpiendo al medido.

-eso no será necesario Kazekague-sama, ya hemos designados los turnos de los ninjas médicos por cualquier reacción anormal que pueda tener lugar en el cuerpo de su esposa, apenas se mandaron analizar las muestras de cristal extraídas del cuerpo de Hyuga Hinata ya que consideramos que la perdida de tanta sangre en tan corto tiempo no es normal; entendemos que quiera estar cerca de ella, pero creo que entenderá que lo primero es su salud.

-esta bien, ¿cuándo podre verla?

-estamos terminado de estabilizarla, en unos momentos más podrá pasar a verla, yo le indicare el momento –le dijo, el ninja pudo ver la preocupación en la cara de su gobernante, he intento reconfortarlo- ella es muy fuerte físicamente, esperemos que los resultados que arroje el laboratorio sean favorables.

Esa fue la primera vez que tenía una sensación de vacío, desesperación y mucha impotencia, ¿que pasaría si ella no resistía?, sabía que no debía de pensar de esa manera pero aunque intentara pensar positivamente siempre había un razonamiento, idea, o una simple especulación de algo desastroso para ella. El tiempo en el reloj caminaba lentamente, pero con las noticias recibidas momentos atrás supo mantener la compostura hasta que el ninja medico le anuncio que podía pasar a verla.

No esperaba que ver aquella escena lo impactaria tanto...

* * *

><p>Hasta qui con el cap . 10 espero que les haya gustado y que sepan perdonarme por el muchismo tiempo que no publique. Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia la pueden dejar en un review gracias a todos nos vemos en el próximo cap.<p> 


	11. soledad

Aquí me tienen de nuevo con este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el anterior; bueno, no los entretengo más, les dejo para que lean.

* * *

><p>Entró en la habitación casi con desesperación. Dentro, solo estaba una ninja médico, que estaba haciendo anotaciones en una tabla que sostenía. Gaara supo aguardar; la chica finalmente se dio media vuelta.<p>

- Lo siento Kazekague-sama, estaba terminando de registrar el estado de…-

Hizo una pausa para revisar el nombre de la chica.

- Hyuga Hinata. Debo darle algunas indicaciones, la paciente no debe moverse mucho, es poco probable que despierte, pero en caso de que lo haga, igualmente, no debe hablar mucho.

Esa frase hizo mella en él.

-Quiere decir que tardará en despertar, pero lo hará, ¿cierto?- la cuestionó Gaara contrariado.

-Es probable que reaccione una vez se le practique la transfusión de sangre, aunque debo decirle que no reaccionará de manera inmediata.- explicó la médico a Gaara.

Definitivamente las cosas no mejoraban, Gaara se sentía enfadado, pero no lograba encontrar la razón de aquel estado de ánimo.

- ¿Pero ya esta fuera de peligro, cierto?- quiso cerciorarse.

-Ella estará bien. Aunque las condiciones no son las más favorables, confío en que tendremos buenos resultados- dijo la médico como fin de la plática y se dispuso a salir de la habitación para darles privacidad.

-Una pregunta más- alcanzó a decir antes de que la médico saliera- ¿cuánto tiempo estará así?

-La verdad no sabría contestar con certeza esa pregunta mi señor-dijo la médico volteando para quedar de frente a Gaara nuevamente- todo depende de la rapidez con que se consiga la sangre y la evolución que ella tenga antes y después de la transfusión- explicó. Se hizo un breve silencio en el que parecía que Gaara meditaba la situación- ¿no necesita saber nada más Kazekague-sama?- preguntó la médico.

-No.- Contestó Gaara alzando la mano derecha, en señal de que ya habían terminado sus dudas, al mismo tiempo que le indicaba que ya podía retirarse. La chica hizo una reverencia y salió de la recámara.

Gaara caminó hasta la silla que se encontraba enseguida de la cama, antes de poder sentarse fue impactado por la fuerza de la escena que vio. Encontró a una Hinata pálida, inconsciente, conectada a muchas máquinas y soluciones, tapada con una sábana hasta abajo del pecho con los brazos colocados a ambos costados; aunque él estuviera del lado derecho de la cama, podía ver sin problemas que el brazo izquierdo de la chica estaba completamente vendado, subió un poco la mirada a la altura de su cuello y oreja, fue fácil de ver ya que tenía el cabello todo junto descansando sobre su hombro derecho. Se percató de que tenía pequeños rasguños que formaban un camino desde la parte alta de su oreja, la quijada y hasta la parte media de su cuello. Aquella escena lo había dejado sin aliento. Finamente se sentó en la silla, la observó en silencio durante largo tiempo.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones en que estaba con ella en silencio y se sentía bien, esta vez el silencio lo estaba volviendo loco. No sabía si atribuirlo al mal estado en el que se encontraba, o tal vez necesitaba escuchar de su boca que todo aquel problema no era culpa de su descuido, que no era culpa suya que ella se encontrara en aquella situación y silencio total.

Se sentía completamente solo otra vez. No podía verla en ese estado, pero tampoco podía dejarla sola, y esa sensación era una tortura psicológica que parecía querer matarlo de a poco.

Gaara se rindió ante del deseo de tocarla y tomó con delicadeza su mano, estaba un poco fría pero pensó que era normal debido a la falta de sangre, en un acto reflejo llevó la mano de Hinata hasta su cara y la presionó levemente, no supo realmente porque hacía eso, pero de alguna manera lo reconfortaba el sentirla "cerca".

Se escucharon tres toques en la puerta de la recamara. Gaara solo alcanzó a voltear sin soltar la meno de su esposa. Se abrió la puerta y entró Temari.

-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó la rubia.

-Se supone que esta estable- contestó Gaara no muy convencido- aun no ha reaccionado y al parecer no saben hasta cuando lo hará.

Temari pudo ver el dolor en el rostro de su hermano. Se acercó y lo estrecho en sus delgados pero fuertes brazos.

Gaara no esperaba aquel acto de compasión, se mantubo rígido unos segundos, después se rindió al abrazo de su hermana.

-Tranquilo hermano- Dijo la rubia – ella se recuperara ya verás- dijo dándole una sonrisa para intentar reconfortarlo.

Después del abrazo el pelirrojo se sintió un poco mejor.

-Gracias por estar aquí Temari- dijo el Kazekague.

La rubia solo sonrió en forma de respuesta.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban, ya casi se completaban dos meces desde lo ocurrido. La transfusión ya se había llevado a cabo. Y no había cambios en el estado de Hianta. Seguía estando estable pero sin ninguna reacción. Cosa que estaba matando lentamente a Gaara, eso y que no podía estar todo el tiempo que a él le gustaría con ella, ya que los ninjas médicos la monitoreaban casi todo el día y el tambien debía cumplir con sus deberes de Kazekague.<p>

Pasaba todas las noches despierto, observándola, por si ella reaccionaba, pero nada, la agonía era lenta y traumática, pero nada podía hacer contra eso.

Había pasado tanto tiempo solo con ella que comenzaba a hablarle por las noches, le contaba las cosas que hacía durante el día mientras sostenía su mano. Tambien le contaba de las personas que iban a visitarla y que se preocupaban por ella, los regalos que le hacían y demás cosas que pasaban en la aldea. Se había convertido en un hábito.

Durante esos días de soledad, Gaara se dio cuenta de que se había acercado más a ella. Se sentía más en confianza y tambien había notado cosas de ella que le gustaban mucho, como su piel suave, que en sus manos había una serie de cicatrices pequeñas, de que su cabello largo, abundante y lizo color negro azulado, que se movía ligero cuando entraba por la ventana una ráfaga de viento con poca fuerza; el aroma que su cuerpo despedía, su cara de paz absoluta y muchas cosas más.

Pero todos aquellos bonitos detalles descubiertos se marchitaban de la peor manera cuando se percataba de que no podía decírselo, que no podía compartir con ella todas esas cosas que descubría día con día.

Había momentos en que la rabia y la desesperación lo invadían por completo, cuando pensaba que todo lo que él platicaba, ella no lo escuchaba y esa incertidumbre de no saber sí volvería a despertar. Se encontraba en un océano de sentimientos y emociones encontradas que combinadas con la soledad que sentía estaban teniendo un peligroso impacto sobre él.

Comenzaba a formularse preguntas a sí mismo de las cosas que iba sintiendo, pero ninguna respuesta salía a flote. Se había hacho a la idea de que solo Hianta podía contestar a todas las preguntas que se encontraban en su mente. Y deseaba con todo su corazón poder responderlas.

* * *

><p>Por estar al pendiente de su esposa había descuidado otros ámbitos de su vida, ya casi no veía a sus hermanos y la relación con la aldea era casi nula. El pelirrojo no vea salir el sol, todo marchaba de mal en peor. Sentía que su armadura de arena era lo que todos veían pero no podían ver todo el dolor y sufrimiento que cargaba por dentro.<p>

Había olvidado por un lapso de de tiempo lo que era la soledad al lado de su esposa, ella le había enseñado a ver las coas con positividad, a ser paciente, a disfrutar las pequeñas cosas como ver las estrellas, las charlas en el tejado, a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones de sentirse acompañado, de la brisa jugueteando con sus ropas, piel y cabellos, y en cierto punto a preocuparse un poco más por los habitantes de la aldea.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ella había hecho muchas cosas por él, que hasta ese momento de reflexión estaba notando, como que desde que ella estaba en la casa, no había tenido la necesidad de hablar con Temari para que consiguiera a alguien que limpiase la mansión, que en algunas ocasiones, ella lo esperaba a que llegara de la torre kague, y los dos montaban guardia, haciendo que sus noches fueran mas llevaderas. Jamás la escucho quejarse y eso era otro punto a su favor. Siempre intentaba no preocuparlo, y aunque casi nunca resultaba seguía sumando puntos con esa actitud de autosuficiencia que intentaba proyectar.

A pesar de todo Gaara podía notar la nobleza de Hinata, y lo había confirmado con la compasión mostrada en la última batalla. Normalmente un ninja hubiese querido venganza por aquel ataque sorpresivo o por lo menos una pelea justa, pero cuando él se disponía a tomar venganza en su nombre, ella lo detuvo; pero ¿porqué? No encontraba mejor explicación que la excesiva compasión de la chica. La nobleza y la compasión no eran lo único que había descubierto, sino también la fortaleza y valentía en los momentos oportunos. Su belleza y educación eran otros atributos de su personalidad que por más que se hiciera el despistado no podía pasar por alto. Pero lo que más lo había impactado de ella eran esos enigmáticos y a la vez bellos ojos color violeta que poseía la Hyuga y que no podía ver desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Gaara acomodó todos los documentos en su escritorio. Se dispuso a ir a su mansión a contarle algunas cosas a su esposa; en el camino fue pensando las muchas cosas que había descubierto de ella.<p>

Llegó a la mansión y fue directo a la habitación ocupada por Hinata. Se sentó en la silla junto a su cama y tomo su mano, la observo unos segundo y de pronto una de las maquinas a las que estaba conectada comenzó a hacer un ruido constante como un pitido cada segundo. Gaara se alarmó salió corriendo de la habitación a pedir ayuda, pero los ninjas médicos ya estaban casi en las puertas para atenderla.

Los médicos comenzaron a hacer su trabajo, diciéndose cosas que debían hacer y procedimientos que para Gaara eran un lenguaje desconocido. Intento acercarse para saber que era lo que estaba pasando con Hinata pero una de las médicos le tajo el paso y comenzó a guiarlo hacia la puerta para que abandonara la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que hace?- replico Gaara molesto- quiero ver que pasa- termino de decir una vez fuera de la habitación.

-Lo siento mucho Kazekague-sama, no puede permanecer dentro, son medidas de seguridad tanto para ella como para usted- le explicó la medico.

Y cerró las puertas en su cara.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado y pues solo quiero aclarar que los acontecimientos médicos que estoy poniendo no tienen nada que ver con la realidad, es solo lo que yo invento para darle un poco de dramatismo a la historia.<p>

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Si cuídense y dejen reviews ¿sí?


	12. fuera de control

Aquí estoy de regreso, con el capítulo 12 del fic. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Tenía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, no era desesperación ni nada parecido. Pero no sabía que era.<p>

No paso mucho tiempo solo en el pasillo, su hermana llego, y como si adivinara lo que estaba pasando por su mente lo abrazó y lo reconfortó con unas palabras.

-No te preocupes Gaara todo estará bien- le dijo aun abrazándolo.

Esa sensación estaba matándolo, no sabía que era y comenzaba a notarse en su rostro, lo cual no paso desapercibida para la rubia.

-Gaara ¿Qué sucede?- lo cuestionó al ver una extraña expresión en el rostro de su hermano.

-no lo sé- contestó- tengo una sensación extraña en el pecho, que no me deja tranquilo; es como una opresión que no se va, la verdad es que es un tanto difícil describirlo.

La rubia se quedo un momento en silencio y entonces comprendió lo que le sucedía a su hermano, lo que sentía era un mal presentimiento, y para eso no había nada que ella pudiese hacer. Temari no quería o más bien no podía explicarle a su hermano lo que estaba sintiendo.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que una de las muchas enfermeras que había entrado a la recamara salió son una tablilla de anotaciones en las manos, se acerco a ellos y comenzó a explicarles.

-Gaara-sama, Temari-sama – hizo una reverencia- el diagnostico de Hyuga Hinata no es nada bueno- comenzó a explicar la enfermera- la sustancia que mandamos al laboratorio llego hace pocas horas, esa sustancia esta licuando la sangre de la señorita Hyuga lentamente, desafortunadamente desconocemos el tratamiento para poder extraer la sustancia de la sangre- termino de decir con una cara de resignación.

El pelirrojo no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras que la rubia abría los ojos de la sorpresa y preocupada volteaba a ver a su hermano pensando en el presentimiento anterior que el chico había tenido.

-Pero habrá algo que se pueda hacer ¿no?- cuestiono un poco alterado el Kazekague.

-hacemos lo que podemos mi señor, la alarma activada hace unos instantes nos estaba indicando que a la señorita Hyuga estaba dándole un infarto, es decir que la sangre no estaba llegando al corazón. Lamento decirle esto señor pero si la situación sigue asi la señorita Hyuga difícilmente despertara.

Las últimas palabras de la enfermera fueron la gota que derramo el vaso, el interior de Gaara comenzó a sacudirse de rabia e impotencia al no poder ayudar a su amada.

Temari miraba con horror como era que su hermano se transformaba en algo que hacía mucho no era, intento buscar la manera de revertir la transformación de su hermano, pero nada se le ocurría.

Gaara comenzó a gritar y a agarrarse los cabellos de una manera que parecía que intentaba arrancárselos, sus ojos estaban dilatándose y en su rostro comenzaban a marcarse grietas del escudo de arena que llevaba siempre activado por todo su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, volteo a ver a su hermana como si ella fuese el objetivo a destruir. Su arena comenzó a desprenderse de su cuerpo y comenzó a flotar alrededor de él, como diciéndole que estaba lista para atacar cuando él lo ordenara.

Temari no se movió ni un centímetro, sabía que cualquier cosa podía alterarlo aun más, pero la enfermera no lo sabía, retrocedió unos pasos y Gaara lo notó, estaba listo para atacarla.

Gaara hizo una finta de atacar y fue ahí cuando Temari reaccionó, rápidamente sacó su abanico y lo interpuso entre ellas y su hermano. Pero no se movió mucho al parecer estaba conteniéndose.

Ella sabia medianamente como tratar con aquella situación, pero eso no les garantizaba que el chico se calmaría y que fuesen a salir ilesas de aquella situación.

-Tranquilízate Gaara si nos atacas dañaras a Hinata, podrías destruir alguno de los aparatos con los que la están tratando o peor aun podrías matarla directamente por error- intento calmarlo- vamos intenta recobrar el control.

-vamos Gaara escúchala, ella sabe lo que dice, ella siempre lo sabe todo- se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de las chicas.

Sin bajar la guardia Temari volteo levemente a ver a quien había pronunciado esas palabras. "Shikamaru" dijo en voz baja bastante sorprendida encontrando a su pareja de cuclillas con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra situada al frente con las manos a la altura de su pecho formando un sello, y entonces comprendió que la finta hecha anteriormente por su hermano no era que se estuviese conteniendo de atacarlas sino que su novio había intervenido oportunamente con su kage mane no jutsu.

-Shikamaru, mantenlo asi hasta que se calme- le ordenó para ganar tiempo- entre y avise a todos que salgan inmediatamente que es una orden mía- le dijo a la enfermera.

-¿Pero y la señorita Hyuga?- cuestiono la enfermera.

-no te preocupes por ella- intervino Shikamaru- él no la lastimará.

La enfermera entró corriendo a la habitación, siguiendo las instrucciones de la princesa de la arena. Todos salieron corriendo de la habitación, ya habían escuchado los gritos del kazekague pero no se atrevían a salir.

* * *

><p>Si bien era cierto que Gaara había cambiado pero aun no se ganaba la confianza de todos los aldeanos. Su cambio que fue por decisión propia, coincidió con la boda, dándoles a los aldeanos una impresión equivocada de que su cambio lo había provocado la chica y no él mismo. Y de cierta manera la chica jugaba un papel importante en el cambio, ya que él lo decidió pero sin darse cuenta ella había hecho el cambio más rápido y notorio.<p>

* * *

><p>Temari seguía intentando calmar a su hermano, pero en realidad no lograba mucho, el pelirrojo seguía gritando e intentando liberarse del jutsu del Nara, que afortunadamente para todos no lo lograba.<p>

De la nada el pelirrojo comenzó a calmarse, y sus expresiones comenzaron a normalizarse lentamente. Cerró los ojos en señal de que se rendía y que estaba tratando de retomar el control.

Temari intento acercarse.

-¡No Temar!- la previno Shikamaru- aun no es tiempo- la chica no entendió sino hasta que vio en la dirección en la que estaba la mirada de su novio. La arena de Gaara esta muy agitada y comenzaba a caerse en pedazos de su cuerpo, apenas tocaba el suelo y se alzaba para formar una extraña danza alrededor de Gaara como intentando protegerlo de algo o de alguien. Se mantuvo alzada hasta que el kazekague abrió los ojos, se quedo unos instantes inmóvil y después miro a Shikamaru en señal de que ya podía soltarlo y el Nara asi lo hizo.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso Gaara?- pregunto la rubia, puesto que nunca había visto ese comportamiento en la arena cuando Gaara se salía de control.

A Gaara le tomo otros segundos más el establecerse completamente, y finalmente contestó- es un justo que aplique en mi mismo, se activa cuando cierro los ojos y tengo poco chakra, es una manera de proteger a las personas que estén cerca de mí, por si no puedo controlarme y el shukaku comienza a dominarme.

-Bien pensado Gaara- lo alagó el Nara- y solo para saber, ¿Qué efecto exactamente tiene sobre ti?

-Se supone que cuando me salga de control o me este quedando dormido, se activara y la arena comenzara a rodearme e inmovilizarme para poder recobrar el control o en el peor de los casos, que puedan matarme, digámoslo asi, de una manera más fácil.

Esta tratando de recordar el por que se había salido de control, y cuando lo logro entró rápidamente a la habitación donde estaba su esposo para asegurarse de que no la había dañado. Una vez dentro se acerco a su cama y la encontró como siempre hermosa, dormida, serena. Acercó la silla que los médicos momentos atrás habían retirado de la cama de la chica para atenderla y se sentó en ella, justo en el lugar donde había estado durante los meces de recuperación de la chica.

Le tomo la mano con mucho cuidado "perdóname" susurro, estaba comenzando a sentirse culpable y a diferencia de otros sentimientos que llegaba a sentir ese lo conocía a la perfección.

* * *

><p>La pareja se encontraba viendo las caricias que Gaara le hacía a la mano de la Hyuga.<p>

-Jamás pensé que llegaría a ver esto- dijo una cansada pero enternecida Temari- creo no nos equivocamos al escogerla como esposa para Gaara, solo ella podía transformar a mi hermano de esta manera.

-Lo sé, ella es un ser humano muy especial- contesto el chico de coleta- y hablando de seres especiales, ¿cuando le dirás a tu hermano lo que hiciste?

-Pues en realidad a eso venia, pero cuando llegue las cosas ya estaban mal, asi que no pude decirle nada, pero sabes que, cuando llegue Gaara me dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento, y su corazonada no falló, nunca antes me había dicho eso, ni para bien ni para mal. ¿Tú crees que eso sea algo bueno?

-Por supuesto Temari, eso quiere decir que los sentimiento tanto buenos como malos están llegando a tu hermano y el que tenga un presentimiento acerca de una persona indica que tiene una fuerte conexión con la persona. No te preocupes, ya verás que después de todo esto a Gaara le quedara una lista de sentimientos y emociones por conocer mas corta- terminó de decir el Nara volteando a ver a su chica problemática favorita y dedicándole una sonrisa reconfortante- Deberíamos dejarlos solos Temari.

-si tienes razón creo que mañana le contare, creo aun mañana estaré a tiempo de prevenirlo- dijo tomando la mano de su acompañante y comenzando a caminar a la salida de la mansión.

* * *

><p>-Estoy intentando no volver a dejarme llevar por el odio, para que asi no corras peligro del Shukaku, estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para que estés bien y te recuperes pronto, sabes a veces tengo sensaciones extrañas, que me gustaría que me explicaras- dijo Gaara con un poco de melancolía- una de las primeras sensaciones que sentí fue cuando te vi en uno de esos vestidos que te pones para dormir fue muy extraño pero agradable y le segunda fue esa misma noche cuando me sonreíste. Nadie nunca me había dedicado una sonrisa tan sincera y…<p>

-¡Tu, maldito engendro del demonio! ¡Aléjate ahora mismo de mi hija!- se escucho una voz masculina que provenía de la puerta- ¡eres una bestia que no sabes más que destruir lo que esta cerca de ti!- soltó el Sr. Hyuga sumamente enojado.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí con el cap. De hoy espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews por favor. Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo cap.<p>

PD: las cosas "medicas" que yo ponga no tienen nada que ver con la realidad, son cosas que yo invento solo para hacer la historia mas interesante, de acuerdo, bueno una ves aclarado esto nos vemos en el proximo cpa. bye bye :D


	13. esperanzas

Aquí con el capitulo 13 espero y sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>-¡Tu maldito engendro del demonio! ¡Aléjate ahora mismo de mi hija!- se escucho una voz masculina que provenía de la puerta- ¡eres una bestia que no sabes más que destruir lo que esta cerca de ti!- soltó el Sr. Hyuga sumamente enojado. podia notarse el enojo en sus despectibas palabras.<p>

Gaara se levanto lentamente de la silla en la que estaba sin soltar la meno de su esposa.

-¿Qué esta haciendo usted aquí?- lo cuestiono aun calmado.

-¡Vine a llevarme a mi hija! ¡Ella no pertenece aquí, ni a tu aldea, ni a tu lado, ni a ninguna parte de este enfermizo lugar!

-escúcheme bien Sr. Hyuga, Hinata no irá a ningún lado, ella pertenece a mi lado-contesto el pelirrojo.

-¡ella es mi hija, y hará lo que yo ordene! ¿Entiendes?- seguía gritando totalmente furioso.

-¡No!- alzo la voz tajante- ella podrá ser su hija, pero ahora es mi esposa, y si yo no doy la autorización ella no saldrá de Suna. Ahora ella esta bajo mi cuidado y mi protección. Bajo ningún pretexto usted va a sacarla de aquí- dijo alterándose un poco.

-Escúchame bien alimaña…

-No Sr. Hyuga- lo interrumpió- escúcheme usted a mí. Esta es la última vez que me insulta y tambien, la ultima vez que se lo repito, Hinata no irá a ninguna parte, a menos que decida irse por voluntad propia, asi que hágame el favor de bajar la voz y salir de la habitación, ¡ahora!- dijo la última palabra con un poco de exaltación.

El Sr. Hyuga intento respingar contra las órdenes de Gaara, pero en cuanto el pelirrojo vio la más mínima intención del ojiperla de objetar, con un movimiento rápido de su mano mando la arena de su calabaza hacia él y lo llevo fuera de la habitación envuelto casi por completo en ella.

El Kazekague deposito con cuidado la mano de su esposa en la cama, inhaló hasta llenar sus pulmones de aire, como intentando juntar serenidad y paciencia para poder aclararle las cosas al Sr. Hyuga, exhaló y caminó lentamente por la habitación hasta atravesarla por completo, y salió lentamente para encarar al padre de su esposa.

El Sr. Hyuga estaba que echaba humo por las orejas del coraje, nadie nunca lo había humillado de tal manera, pero esa escoria de Sabaku No Gaara se las pagaría con creces.

-Mire Sr. Hyuga, voy a liberarlo, pero no permitiré que por ningún motivo y bajo ningún pretexto perturbe la tranquilidad de mi casa, asi que le pido que se comporte- dijo mientras iba soltando la arena lentamente.

-Pagaras muy caro esta ofensa que me has hecho, Sabaku No Gaara. Voy a llevarme a mi hija de regreso a Konoha y ni tú ni nadie va a impedírmelo.

-Si no mal recuerdo, fue usted quien insistió en que me casara con ella, lo que significa que ahora ella ya no le pertenece, y otra cosa que viene a mi memoria es que pague por ella un precio bastante alto, y no pretenderá que la deje ir de regreso a su aldea sin recibir todo lo que pague por ella ¿o sí?

-Tú no puedes hacerme esto- dijo el Hyuga.

-Por supuesto que puedo, y hare hasta lo imposible porque ella se quede a mi lado, porque a diferencia de usted, yo si he sabido apreciar en poco tiempo la compañía y todo lo que Hinata es. Y déjeme aclararle una cosa, por si no le ha quedado claro, ella no se va, ni regresándome el doble de lo que pague por ella.

-En verdad que los dos son seres despreciables- se escuchó un voz femenina que se acercaba cada vez más por el pasillo.

Ambos hombres se giraron para ver entrar a Sakura con un traje médico.

-Dejen de estar discutiendo cosas sin importancia y acompáñenme a la habitación de Hinata, evaluare es estado de Hinata y veré que es lo que puedo hacer para ayudarla a reaccionar- dijo parándose en medio de los hombres y poniendo una cara de pocos amigos.

Los tres entraron en la habitación, mientras Sakura revisaba la tabla médica de la Hyuga, Gaara se acercó a su esposa y tomó su mano. El Sr. Hyuga no le quitaba los ojos de ensima al pelirrojo.

-¡Vaya! esto es bastante malo- la intención de Sakura no era alarmarlos pero no pudo reprimir el comentario después de ver la tabla de Hinata- lo siento, pero tendrán que esperar unos cuentos días para que pueda estudiar detenidamente el estado de médico de Hinata y poder fabricar un antídoto para contrarrestar la sustancia con que la han atacado- dijo con un poco de frustración- mientras tanto necesito que la dejen tranquila y que no le den más preocupaciones a la pobre Hinata ¿de acuerdo?- los cuestionó pero pareció mas una orden uqe una pregunta.

-Bien Sr. Hyuga, es momento de retirarnos- dijo Sakura, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero Hiashi no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

-Yo no salgo de esta casa si no es con mi hija- sentenció el hombre.

-mire Sr. Hyuga, puede tomar cualquier habitación que desee, solo salga de la habitación- dijo Gaara en son de paz, realmente no tenía la más mínima intención de entablar un discusión con el padre de Hinata nuevamente- tu tambien puedes hospedarte aquí si asi lo deseas Sakura- le extendió la invitación a la ninja médico.

-Escucha mocoso, no te saldrás con la tuya…

-no esta en condiciones de amenazarme Sr. Hyuga, por favor no me colme más la paciencia y retírese- pidió amablemente el pelirrojo.

Hiashi no podía creer que ese pelele de cabellos desordenados le estuviese hablando asi, pero, el que no pudiera percatarse de su arena momentos atrás, cuando recién legó, lo hacía actuar más cautelosamente.

-Por favor Hiashi-sama no compliquemos más las cosas, vayamos a buscar una habitación en donde pasar la noche y mañana podrán discutir lo que quieran- le suguirio Sakura, un poco incomoda por el denso aire que se estaba respirando en la habitación.

Hiashi no contestó nada, se limitó a seguir a la chica por los largos pasillos de la mansión.

* * *

><p>Temari se encontrba, en la oficina de su hermano cuando la puerta se abrio.<p>

-¿Crees que el Sr: Hyuga ya haya llegado?- pregunto Shiikamaru a la rubia que se encontraba acomodando unos papeles.

-Lo más seguro es que si, lo que realmente me preocupa es la reacción de mi hermano, esta tarde se pueso muy mal, puede que sea muy peligrtoso que se encuentre solo con el Sr. Hyuga- contetso la rubia algo preocupada.

-Si, puede que tengas razón, pero Gaara no es tonto, confio en que sabra comportarse- dijo el de coleta.

-Tienes razón confiemos en que todo saldrá bie, pero de todas maneras creo que sera mejor decirle a Gaara que nosotro fuimos los que mandamos traer al padre de Hinata y a Haruno Sakura- dijo la rubia comando los mismos papeles y acomodandolos en el archivero de la oficina para después salir de ahi.

-Más vale tarde que nunca-dijo Shikamaru encojiendose de hombros mientras sotenia la puerta para que Temari saliese primero.

* * *

><p>Tomó asiento junto a Hinata, y tomo su mano nuevamente.<p>

-Este ha sido un día bastante largo, primero, te pusiste mal, después me salgo de control y casi ataco a mi hermana sino es que Nara Shikamaru aparece oportunamente, y después la visita inesperada de tu padre y de Sakura; en realidad me alegra que ella haya venido con la intención de ayudarte, debes de tener muchos buenos amigos en tu aldea- dicho esto se quedo pensativo unos instantes- sabes no me había puesto a pensar que tal vez extrañes tu aldea, tus amigos y tu estilo de vida, intento pensar positivamente como me aconsejo Temari, pero no es tan fácil, a veces creo que estas reprimiéndote o que tal vez no estas cómoda con todo esto- el hablar solo y decir todo lo que en realidad pensaba lo hacía darse cuenta de las cosas que posiblemente estuviesen limitando la felicidad de su esposa- sabes te prometo que una vez que despiertes voy a contarte toda la verdad y serás tu quien decida si quieres quedarte a mi lado o prefieres regresar a tu aldea, juro que respetaré mi promesa pase lo que pase…- dijo apretando suavemente su mano en un acto involuntario en símbolo de que no estaba mintiendo.

* * *

><p>Paso toda la noche platicando con su esposa, y al día siguiente a primera hora, tocaron la puerta, se trataba de Sakura, después de unos segundos de espera ella entro en la habitación, volvió a revisar la tabla médica de Hyuga Hinata y se quedo pensativa.<p>

-A más tardar te tendre un plan de acción para dentro de dos días, me pase parte de la noche, repasando mentalmente lasa caracteristicas de Hinata y tengo solociones potenciales para su recuperación, se que quizá haya escuhado esto cientos de veces, pero ten un poco más de paciencia, y pondremos en marcha algunas ideas que tengo en mente- camino hacia la puerta y se giró para explicarle algo a Gaara- me llebare la tabla de Hinata para estudiarla con más calma, he intentare poner aprueba algunas de mis hipotesis- dicho esto retomó su camino rumbo al pasillo de la mansión.

Gaara se mantuvo en silencio, sabía que Sakura, solo intentaba ayudarlos, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse, si la ayuda de ella en verdad fuera a dar resultados.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente la peli rosa se dirigió a la habitación de Hyuga Hinata, para darle los pormenores de lo que se debia hacer cuanto antes para empezar con la busqueda de los elementos del antido para la pronta recuperación de la ojiperla.<p>

-Debemos buscar algunas plantas que me hacen falta; ayer le di una revisada a la tabla de Hinata, pero antes de pedirte algo quería confirmarlo, asi que necesito un equipo conformado por dos ninjas médicos y tres ninjas más, no importa el rango de estos- finalizó dejando la tabla de la Hyuga en su lugar.

-¿y que habilidades necesitas en los ninjas?- preguntó Gaara

-Pues, necesito rastreadores, y que sepan algo de vegetación, si es posible.

-esta bien- contestó. Se quedó unos segundos viendo a Hinata, pareciendo indeciso, lo que no pasó desapercibido para la Haruno.

-No te preocupes, yo me quedare aquí mientras tú te encargas de todo- dijo amablemente acercándose a la cama.

Sakura vio lo que pareció ser un atisbo de sonrisa en la boca del pelirrojo,en modo de agradecimiento, cosa que le sorprendió, puesto que en todo el tiempo de estancia en Suna y más aun todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Gaara, jamás lo había visto sonreír, por más suave que fuese el gesto.

Gaara colocó suavemente la mano de Hinata en la cama, le dirigió una mirada agradecida a Sakura y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación para llevar a cabo la petición de la peli rosa.

En menos de una hora y media, los ninjas que Sakura había pedido ya se encontraban en la mansión kague, pero había un sexto miembro, se trataba del Sr. Hyuga.

-Me da gusto que se nos una Sr. Hyuga- le felicito la Haruno.

Hiashi se limito a guardar silencio, repasó a todo el equipo con una mirada poco amistosa, deteniéndose en Gaara, dejándole saber que lo hacía únicamente para que su hija se recuperase pronto y llevársela en cuanto pudiese caminar por ella misma.

Ya en la sala de la mansión Sakura les explicó la misión, les mostró la apariencia de las plantas a buscar, y les señaló los posibles lugares donde encontrarían los tallos, raíces y demás cosas que debían buscar.

Una vez todo aclarado, salieron en busca de los ingredientes para el antídoto, que contrarrestaría el veneno que estaba dentro de Hyuga Hinata.

* * *

><p>Después de muchas horas de búsqueda, el quipo de Sakura regresó, y la chica mando a los ninjas a que fuesen a preparar el laboratorio para comenzar a elaborar el antidoto apenas ella llegara de entregar el reporte al Kazekague.<p>

Se presentó ante Gaara para entregarle el reporte.

En el reporte de Sakura decía que se habían encontrado todos los ingredientes que se buscaban, lo que significaba que la recuperación de su esposa tendría un gran avance dentro de poco tiempo, lo que de alguna forma lo llenaba de esperanza de que pronto volvería a ver los ojos de luna que su esposa poseía, o por lo menos eso es lo que él esperaba.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas hasta aquí con el capitulo de hoy. Espero y les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo cap. Cuídense y dejen comentarios sale?<p> 


	14. recaida

Aquí estoy con el cap. 14 espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno estaba muy entusiasmada con el comienzo de la elaboración del antídoto, tenía un buen presentimiento sobre el resultado. Aunque sabía que existía la posibilidad de que no funcionara al primer intento, aun así tenía fe en que las cosas saldrían bien.<p>

Tan pronto como llego al laboratorio comenzó a dar instrucciones sobre cómo debían tratarse las plantas, hojas y demás cosas que se habían recolectado.

El Kazekague estaba nervioso, realmente las aportaciones de Sakura eran de mucha ayuda y le daban un poco de esperanza, pero entre más lo pensaba, más realista se volvía y con eso sus pensamientos se hacían más y más negativos. Aguantó cuanto pudo en el edificio Kague y regreso para poder estar al lado de su esposa.

Cuando llegó a la mansión no pudo entrar a la habitación ya que uno de los ninjas médicos que se encontraban custodiándola se lo impidió.

-¿qué está pasando?- quiso saber.

-La señorita Hyuga se ha puesto mal nuevamente, ha tenido una amenaza de infarto- explico el ninja.

Las palabras del chico se repetían una y mil veces en su cabeza. "Maldición, maldición, maldición" se decía a sí mismo.

-déjame entrar- le ordenó con falsa tranquilidad.

-lo siento mi señor, no puedo hacer eso- se excusó el médico.

-solo quiero saber como esta, solo quiero verla- dijo Gaara más para el mismo que para el ninja.

-me han dado órdenes de que no deje entrar a nadie- volvió a decir.

-pues yo te ordeno que salgas de mi camino- comenzó a decir poniendo una cara mucho más seria- es mi esposa a la que están tratando y quiero estar con ella, así que apártate o te apartare yo mismo- las últimas palabras fueron lanzadas con toda la intención de infundir temor en el joven ninja medico, pero el chico aunque con miedo permaneció estoico junto a la puesta de la habitación.

La arena de la calabaza comenzó a sacudirse en señal de que estaba lista para salir y atacar en cuanto Gaara se lo ordenara.

-Matándolo no lograr hacer gran cosa por mi hija- dijo el Sr. Hyuga mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

Gaara lo observo acercarse cosa que lo distrajo momentánea mente de su objetivo.

Se escucharon unos pasos rápidos por el pasillo. Se trataba de Sakura quien iba corriendo a toda prisa para auxiliar a los ninjas médicos que se encontraban atendiendo a Hinata. Cuando llego a la habitación encontró a Gaara, a un médico y al Sr. Hyuga.

-déjense de estúpidas peleas y váyanse todos ahora mismo del este pasillo- les ordeno antes de entrar en la habitación. Al ver que ninguno de movía volvió a decirles – acaso están esperando a que Hinata termine de darle un infarto, con todo ese escándalo que se traen, no dejan concentrarse a los ninjas médicos, así que salgan ¡YA MISMO DE ESTE PASILLO!- concluyó entrando en la habitación dando un portazo.

Los tres hombres comenzaron a razonar las palabras dichas por la pelirrosa y comenzaron a caminar en diferentes direcciones alejándose de las puertas de la habitación.

-disculpe mi señor- dijo el joven ninja- ¿yo también debería retirarme de las puertas?

-será mejor que salgas de mi presencia ahora mismo- le contesto con voz amenazante. La frustración que sentía al no poder ver a Hinata a causa de ese chico aun no la superaba, y por lo tanto no quería ni tenerlo cerca.

-pero… ¿Quién cuidará la puesta de la habitación?- dijo muy asustado.

Gaara respiró hondo y se limito a decir – solo vete, yo me encargare de eso- formó algunos sellos con las manos y materializó un clon de arena el cual puso en la puerta para que vigilara.

Tomó el camino que llevaba a su antigua recamara, desde el ataque a Hinata no había entrado a esa habitación. Ya todo había sido limpiado, y todo estaba tal cual como lo había estado siempre, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a revisar todo con la vista, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo abrazó, cerro sus ojos unos segundos y sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba automáticamente. Aunque se sentía relajado, no podía dejar de pensar en su esposa, le preocupara que el antídoto no estuviese listo a tiempo, y lo que más temía se hiciese realidad, el pensar en la posible muerte de Hinata lo ponía tenso y de mal humor, asi que en un acto impulsivo, regresó al pasillo para dirigirse a la habitación de su esposa y esta vez la vería sin importar quien estuviese en su camino.

Al llegar a la puerta, escuchó a Sakura dando indicaciones a los demás ninjas médicos que se encontraban con ella, de cómo debían actuar en caso de que a Hinata le sucediese lo mismo nuevamente.

-Entonces, ¿le seguirá ocurriendo?- preguntó Gaara, sin siquiera importarle las indicaciones anteriores de la ninja medico de Konoha de que se retirara del pasillo.

-¡Gaara!- expresó la chica sorprendida.

El chico solo la miraba en espera de una respuesta.

Sakura le dio las órdenes a los demás ninjas médicos de que salieran de la habitación para poder explicarle a Gaara lo ocurrido con Hinata.

-Mira, mi deber es ser sincera contigo, la verdad es que el diagnostico que tenia de Hinata es un poco equivocado, la sustancia que ella tiene en la sangre no debería de evolucionar y causarle daños tan agresivos a su cuerpo y mucho menos tan rápidamente, así que es por eso que pienso que es probable que en cuestión de poco tiempo le de otro ataque como el de hace unos momentos- Sakura pudo ver como la cara de Gaara se iba descomponiendo en una especie de mueca de dolor y resignación, como si ella solo estuviera confirmando lo que él ya sabía.

El Kazekague se quedo en silencio, como asimilando la respuesta, finalmente dijo- el antídoto, ¿cuántas posibilidades tiene de recuperarse con el antídoto?- pregunto viendo al antídoto como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad en la que se encontraba.

-debes saber que el antídoto es experimental, las posibilidades de que funcione es de cincuenta por ciento- dijo Sakura con poco animo.

-¿para cuándo estará listo?- pregunto Gaara.

-si los chicos no cometieron error alguno, para mañana mismo está listo para usarse- respondió la pelirrosa- lo que me recuerda que tengo que regresar a supervisarlos- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta que conducia al pasillo- solo… ten paciencia Gaara y fe; fe en que haremos un buen trabajo, fe en ti mismo y lo más importante, ten fe en que ella va a recuperarse, porque si no tienes fe en ella, entonces todo esto será una pérdida de tiempo- finalizo mientras abría la puerta y salía de la habitación.

Las palabras de la médico retumbaban en sus cabeza, era como un juego macabro entre su sentido común y sus recién encontradas emociones, todo mundo le decía que tenía que ser fuerte y tener confianza en que Hinata se recuperaría, pero nadie se ponía en su lugar y decía algo que en verdad pudiese entender. Quizá sería que no lo conocían lo suficiente para saber qué era lo que debían decirle, y no los culpaba, él no era una persona que fuese muy abierta con los demás, o tal vez sería que realmente no entendían que estaba pasando con su mente y sus sentimientos y era por eso que no podían darle las palabras que él esperaba escuchar. El solo quería que le hablaran con la verdad, que le dijesen las probabilidades de vida de Hinata sin darle falsas esperanzas, por que los sentimientos realmente no eran sus fuerte.

Se quedo unos segundos parado, pensando las palabras de Sakura, después aún aturdido camino hacia la cama y miro a su esposa con una ternura de la cual no se percató. Al mirarla, instantáneamente se dio cuenta de que estaba más pálida de lo que era normalmente, y desde luego lo relaciono con la explicación de Sakura, tomo la silla que habían quitado los ninjas médicos y la acerco al lugar en donde acostumbraba sentarse, una vez sentado tomo su mano como lo hacía siempre y comenzó a acariciarla, sentía la necesidad de que ella le hablara, de que contestara a sus caricias, pero por supuesto eso no pasaría. Paso la noche como muchas otras, a su lado, sosteniendo su mano y vigilando su sueño imperturbable.

La noche paso sin complicaciones, Gaara se sentía ansioso por lo que Sakura le había dicho la noche anterior, que si todo salía según lo planeado, ese mismo día podían utilizar el antídoto para ver si Hinata respondía favorablemente al tratamiento.

* * *

><p>De todos los días en que debía soltar la mano de Hinata para cumplir con sus deberes de Kazekague, ese día en especial no quería hacerlo, quería estar a su lado mientras se hacia el procedimiento del antídoto, quería ver si la expresión de Hinata cambia en lo más mínimo.<p>

Cuando se encontraba caminando por la calle se topó con Temari, quien iba muy temprano a visitar a su cuñada.

-buenos días hermanito- Dijo alegremente.

-buenos días Temari- contesto secamente.

-¿Qué pasa Gaara? Tienes una cara poco agradable a la vista- le dijo con la intención de por lo menos cambiar un poco la expresión en su rostro, sin embargo no tuvo éxito.

-hoy es el día en que someterán a Hinata al antídoto preparado por Sakura Haruno- le contesto sin rodeos ni miramientos.

La chica se quedo sorprendida y sin habla, realmente no esperaba que la pelirrosa trabajara de tan rápida manera, los médicos de Suna llevaban trabajando con la sustancia durante todo ese tiempo y no había logrado hacer gran cosa, mas que estabilizar a Hinata cuando le daban esos ataques al corazón.

-En este momento voy a buscar a Sakura al laboratorio, para saber si ya está listo. Y después me dirigiré a la oficina para revisar algunos papeles que debo terminar- dijo sacando a su hermana de sus pensamientos.

-¿y que se supones que haces? ¡Deberías estar presente!- le regaño la rubia- es más, yo iré a visar que no te presentaras hoy en la oficina, mientras apúrate en ir a preguntar lo del antídoto y nos vemos en la mansión Kague en cuanto termines de informarte; no te preocupes por nada hermanito, yo me encargo de todo.- Finalizó la rubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Gaara no pudo decir nada más, la chica salió disparada en la dirección contraria dejándolo solo. No tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que su hermana había dicho, siguió con rumbo del laboratorio.

* * *

><p>-Buenos días- saludaron todos los presentes en el laboratorio cuando el Kazekague entro.<p>

-buenos días- contestó Gaara.

-buenos días Gaara- dijo Sakura saliendo de una de los varios cuartos que el laboratorio tenía- sabía que vendrías a primera hora, así que ya te tengo un reporte de todo el trabajo que estamos haciendo- dijo la chica extendiéndole una tablilla con hojas prensadas por la parte superior.

-Gracias- dijo Gaara tomando la tablilla. Después de dar un vistazo rápido alzo nuevamente la vista hacia la chica, en sus ojos realmente asomaba la gratitud, que aunque ya había sido expresada con palabras, escapó por su mirada.

-Hoy mismo Gaara, hoy mismo- dijo Sakura serenamente y con una sonrisa de complicidad.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí con la historia, espero les haya gustado muchísimo y pues nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Cuídense y que estén bien.<p> 


	15. el gran día

Hola hola, aquí estoy con el cap. 15

estoy muy feliz por que ahora si pude subir mi fic a tiempo XD

* * *

><p>Gaara regreso a la mansión tal y como había acordado con su hermana, el haber hablado con Sakura Haruno le dio una nueva esperanza, una vez que estuvo con su esposa en la recamara tomó nuevamente el asiento que había dejado momentos atrás y comenzó a platicarle a Hinata lo que en algunas horas más pasaría con su cuerpo.<p>

-En algunas horas más tu amiga Sakura pondrá el famoso antídoto en tu cuerpo, realmente espero que tengas algún cambio positivo- hiso una pausa- jamás pensé que diría esto pero… en verdad m e gusta mucho tu compañía y quisiera que pudieses dar respuesta a todas mis dudas, ya que creo que solo tú puedes contestarlas correctamente- dijo tomando la mano de su esposa tal y como lo hacía siempre.

Las horas pasaron lentas para el Kazekague, se encontraba en una encrucijada emocional, por una parte estaba deseoso de que el tratamiento se llevase a cabo a la brevedad posible para saber si realmente habría un cambio físico y favorable, sin embargo se sentía temeroso de que el cambio no ocurriese.

Tocaron la puerta y entró su hermana seguida por Shikamaru Nara, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó la rubia.

-Sin cambio alguno Temari- contesto Gaara.

Mientras los dos hermanos Sabaku No hablaban del estado de salud de Hyuga Hinata, Shikamaru se acercó a verla, desde al ataque no había podido verla, ya que la única vez que tuvo oportunidad de visitarla se había encontrado con Gaara fuera de control queriendo atacar a Temari y después de esa situación la rubia le sugirió que sería mejor dejar a su hermano solo con la Hyuga.

Pudo ver que el semblante de la chica era mucho más pálido de lo usual cosa que le preocupaba, sin embargo confiaba en que Sakura y los demás ninjas médicos sabían lo que estaban haciendo.

* * *

><p>Sakura se encontraba bastante atareada con todos los preparativos para poder aplicar el antídoto exitosamente, ya que no solo era el poner el antídoto en el cuerpo de su amiga, sino preparar otros recursos que ayudasen en la pronta recuperación de Hinata.<p>

Una vez que tuvo todo listo, emprendió su camino hacia la mansión Kague para proceder a aplicar el antídoto.

* * *

><p>Tocaron la puerta nuevamente y Gaara abrió la puerta de la habitación. Entraron unos ninjas médicos con muchos objetos en las manos, mangueras, agujas, sueros, y demás cosas. Despejaron el área en donde se encontraba Hinata, limpiaron su cuerpo con toallas húmedas y después la secaron cuidadosamente.<p>

Se acercó a Gaara uno de los ninjas.

-En unos momentos más la ninja médico Haruno Sakura procederá a la aplicación del antídoto, mi señor, esto que estamos haciendo, es solo la instalación de los medios de prevención en casos de que ocurra una emergencia- explicó el médico.

-¿Emergencia?- dijo Gaara- ¿qué tipo de emergencia puede haber en esta intervención?

-realmente, lo desconozco, mi señor- dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

Gaara se quedo unos segundos en suspenso, intentando decidir si hacía caso a su instinto asesino u obedecía a la razón y dejaba al chico con vida, ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera los alcances de reacción aquel antídoto?

-Los peligros son los mismos para todos Gaara, corremos el riesgo de que el cuerpo de Hinata rechace el antídoto, más debo decir que este riego es mínimo ya que el antídoto es benéfico para ella, en el remoto caso de que eso suceda y efectivamente su cuerpo lo rechace, he traído conmigo algunas soluciones y sueros para sacar lo más rápido posible la sustancia de su cuerpo y con estos sueros restaurar algunos nutrientes que su cuerpo pudiera necesitar después de la intervención- dijo caminando y dejando descansar su mano izquierda en los sueros que se encontraban sobre un carrito médico, donde también se encontraban otras medicinas.

-Es bueno saber eso- dijo Shikamaru- después de todo este proceso médico ¿Cuánto tiempo será de espera para que reaccione?

-El tiempo también dependerá de su cuerpo, todo poseemos un organismo distinto, es por eso que podría decirte un tiempo determinado, pero si tenemos fe en que reaccione rápidamente, posiblemente podrían transcurrir por lo menos de dos a cuatro días- explico la pelirrosa.

-Después de todo el tiempo que hemos esperado, cuatro días no significan nada- dijo Temari con entusiasmo- y bueno ¿Cuándo empezaras con el procedimiento?

-Aun tengo que preparar algunas cosas, pero no me tomara mucho tiempo, si acaso algunos minutos, la aplicación será lo más complicado, puesto que debo ponerla en ciertas partes de su cuerpo- explicó.

-Eso suena bastante problemático- dijo Shikamaru

-pues sí, lo es, un poco- contestó Sakura.

-Ya todo está listo, comenzaremos cuando usted ordene- dijo uno de los médicos que asistían a Sakura.

-Muy bien, gracias- contestó.

No hiso falta que la pelirroja les pidiese a los chicos que salieran de la habitación, ellos mismo tomaron el rumbo hacia la salida, sin embargo Gaara se detuvo antes de salir y regreso su mirada a donde estaba su esposa.

-No te preocupes Gaara, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que todo salva bien- dijo Sakura brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Cuando todos estuvieron afuera, se toparon con el Sr. Hiashi, el hombre estaba recargado en la pared en completo silencio, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de voltear a mirarlos cuando salieron de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Sakura tomo nota sobre la presión de Hinata, color de piel, y demás datos, para poder llevar un control sobre los cambios posteriores a la intervención. Asistida por los demás médicos comenzaron a tomar las agujas y poner dentro de ellas el antídoto que ayudaría a Hinata a sanar; las fueron acomodando según la cantidad y los lugares donde debían aplicarlas, mientras que Sakura marcaba con plumones el lugar exacto donde debía aplicar el antídoto. Se podía sentir la presión en el aire, ya que ellos sabían que no tenia marguen a error, así que todo debían hacerlo bien y con mucho cuidado.<p>

Una vez que estuvo listo todo, Sakura procedió a comenzar con la verificación de las marcas de Hinata y las etiquetas de las agujas, para no cometer el grave error de poner una cantidad equivocada en algún lugar en donde no fuese correcto.

Tomó la primera aguja y busco la vena en su hombro, donde debía ponerse, la aplicó exitosamente, procedió a sí mismo con las demás partes de su cuerpo, piernas, abdomen, cuello, caderas, dejando la cabeza en último lugar, puesto que debía ser mucho más cuidadosa de lo normal ya que cualquier error, podría decidir el destino de Hinata entre la vida y la muerte.

* * *

><p>El tiempo se hacía eterno para Gaara, no sabía nada de ella, nadie salía para decirle como iba todo, si necesitaban ayuda o si ya pronto terminarían. Comenzó a caminar impaciente por el pasillo, no podía ni quería esconder su angustia y en consecuencia los presentes en el pasillo lo notaron.<p>

Temari quien estaba recargada en la pared debajo del brazo de Shikamaru caminó hacia su hermano, y lo detuvo en seco.

-Tranquilo hermano, estará bien, debes de ser un poco mas paciente- y lo abrazó- Sakura sabe lo que hace, y recuerda lo que ella dijo, deber de tener fe en Hinata, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien- se limitó a decir.

Aunque el Sr. Hiashi no había emitido palabra alguna, y su semblante fuese sereno, Temari fue la única que pudo notar su preocupación, por su forma de mirar, tenía la mirada ausente y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver la puerta con un poco de impaciencia.

-Mis palabras no solo son para mi hermano, sino para usted también- dijo Temari al Sr. Hiashi. A lo que él no respondió nada, simplemente la observo, pero esta vez no había ese odio con el que siempre miraba, sino una especie de tranquilidad y pudiera decirse que consentía las palabras dichas antes por la rubia.

* * *

><p>Finalmente después de tres horas y media, las puertas de la habitación de Hyuga Hinata se abrieron para mostrar en el rostro de Sakura una sonrisa "casi" victoriosa.<p>

-Hemos terminado, la intervención ha salido exitosamente- dijo con una voz exhausta.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- inmediatamente pregunto Gaara.

-Ella está bien, se encuentra estable-contestó la pelirrosa- hemos tomado todas la medidas de precaución necesarias por cualquier anomalía que pudiese presentarse.

-¿Cuando podre verla?- dijo Gaara.

-En cuanto limpiemos, la habitación- dijo ella- no tardaremos mucho así que por favor sean un poco más pacientes.

La habitación fue limpiada en un santiamén, y en cuanto el último ninja médico salió el Sr. Hyuga y Gaara prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre la puerta de la habitación para ver a Hinata.

Este acto le produjo un sentimiento de ternura a Temari, quien no pudo reprimir una risita. Ella y Shikamaru entraron como se debe a la habitación y se colocaron a un lugar prudente de la chica.

-Muy bien aquí van las nuevas indicaciones, debe ante todo, estar en un ambiente tranquilo, y si lo digo por ustedes dos- dijo, sentenciando con la mirada a Gaara y al Dr. Hiashi- mientras esperamos su reacción estaremos cambiando su suero y poniendo algún otro medicamento que ella pueda necesitar.

-Si está bien- contestaron al unísono ambos hombres.

-Bueno, una vez dicho esto, me retiro, iré a descansar cualquier cosa no duden en avisarme, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo la Haruno caminando hacia la puerta.

-Si- dijo Gaara- Sakura- ella voltea a verlo- GRACIAS- dijo Gaara con una expresión nunca antes vista por ella, ese gesto lleno de gratitud y de vida y una mezcla de algunas emociones mas, que no pudo descifrar.

-De nada- fue lo único que pudo decir ante semejante revelación de emociones.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí con el cap. 15 espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo cap.<p> 


	16. enfrentamiento

Bueno aquí me tiene después de mucho, con la continuación. En fin les dejo para que lean.

* * *

><p>Después de acompañar unas horas al Sr. Hyuga y a Gaara, Shikamaru y Temari decidieron regresar al departamento donde se encontraban viviendo. Se despidieron respetuosamente de ambos hombres y se marcharon.<p>

-Realmente espero que a partir de ahora la historia pueda cambiar para mi hermano- dijo la rubia.

-Y para Hinata también- completó Shikamaru.

-Si, por supuesto- dijo la chica en un tono un poco molesto- ella va incluida en la primera frase que expresé Shikamaru- intento explicarse.

-Jaja lo se Temari, solo quería hacerte enojar- dijo el chico pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de la rubia. Se encorvó un poco y acercó su boca al oído de la chica y susurró- me encanta tu cara cuando te enojas.

La rubia lo empujó lejos de ella y exclamó "idiota" en un tono juguetón.

Gaara estaba por tomar su lugar de siempre cuando volteo a ver al Sr. Hyuga, quien a diferencia de su mirada usual que era apática y con desprecio fuere quien fuere la persona, esta vez, miraba a su hija con una ternura nunca antes vista por él.

-Saldré un momento para darle un poco de privacidad con Hinata- dijo Gaara muy a su pesar.

-Gracias- se limitó a decir el otro hombre.

Cuando se hayo solo con su hija, se sentó en la silla donde Gaara solía sentarse, sin embargo a diferencia del Kazekague no se atrevió a tocarla. Ni siquiera había comenzado a hacer nada y ya se sentía bastante estúpido por intentar hablar con una persona inconsciente.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto pero, no sé qué más puedo hacer, realmente quiero verte bien, quiero ver tu tímida sonrisa, pese a lo que pueda demostrar o no, yo te quiero mucho, y me duele mucho el que estés en esta situación, realmente pensé que Gaara seria lo suficientemente para protegerte de esos tipos, creo que me equivoque, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto te recuperes regresaremos a casa y podrás casarte con Neji cono lo habíamos acordado. Buenos creo que debo dejarte en paz para que puedas recuperarte pronto y llevar a cabo los planes que tengo para ti- Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Gaara.

-Cierre la maldita puerta- soltó Gaara con mucho enojo.

Era más que evidente que el pelirrojo había escuchado la conversación que el Sr. Hyuga había tenido con su hija. El Sr. Hyuga obedeció y sin decir palabra alguna siguió a Gaara hasta el jardín.

-De modo que usted sabía en el problema en que Hinata estaba mentida- dijo Gaara más como una afirmación que como pregunta. , una vez que llegaron al lugar indicado.

El Sr. Hyuga se sorprendió cuando el Kazekague le preguntó por el problema de su hija. Él sabía perfectamente que el problema no era de Hinata sino de él, pero su mente retorcida le mostró una nueva oportunidad para llevarse a su hija de Sunakagure para poder ejercer su autoridad de padre sobre ella y así lograr que ella hiciese lo que él quería.

-Así es, pero no me malinterpretes, solo buscaba que mi hija tuviese una segunda oportunidad aquí, en tu aldea, pero su pasado la ha alcanzado, aun cuando esta lejos de casa, y es por eso que he decidido llevármela de regreso a casa y no causarte más problemas ni a ti, ni a tu aldea y mucho menos a tu familia- dijo con tal naturalidad que parecía que lo que había dicho era verdad.

-¿Por qué si sabía que ella tenía este problema no me dijo nada antes?- le cuestionó a su suegro- ¿Por qué ella no me dijo nada?- la segunda pregunta la hizo mas para sí mismo que para Hiashi.

-Mi hija es una persona muy tímida y reservada, me inclino a pensar que no quiso preocuparte con sus problemas, además yo les he enseñado a mis hijas a no involucrar a personas ajenas en sus problemas personales…

-¡Yo no soy una persona ajena! ¡Soy su esposo!- interrumpió el Kazekague molesto por el comentario del otro hombre.

-Tu puedes verlo de esa manera, pero ella no, y si no te comento nada, eso nos indica que no te mira como tal y por lo tanto no confía en ti…- soltó con toda la intención de dejar la duda en la mente de Gaara, de si en verdad ella no confiaba en él y por su puesto evidenciar que ella estaría más cómoda lejos de él.

El silencio se hizo presente, bastante incomodo sobra decir, Hiashi había conseguido sembrar la duda en Gaara.

-Si es cierto que te interesa el bienestar de mi hija, deja que me la lleve para que pueda ser feliz con su gente- continuo Hiashi, para convencer a Gaara.

-la dejaría ir, si estuviese convencido de que se la lleva para que ella sea feliz, con su gente o con quien ella quisiera, pero sé perfectamente que se la llevará solo para poder tenerla bajo su control, y someterla para que termine haciendo lo que usted ordene- le expectó un molesto.

-¡Mucho cuidado con tus palabras!- amenazó el Sr. Hyuga.

-No usted tenga cuidado con lo que dice, ahora sé que pretende llevársela para que se case con ese tal Neji, que me imagino que debe de ser otro gato suyo- dijo Gaara casi escupiéndole las palabras en la cara.

-He terminado de convencerme de que mi hija no puede, ni debe quedarse al lado de un tipo como tú.- rebatió Hiashi.

-No permitiré que se lleve a Hinata a ningún lado, le puedo asegurar que estará mejor al lado de un tipo como yo, que con una basura como usted y con ese tal Neji con quien quiere terminar de fastidiarle la vida. Y tenga por seguro que ella no saldrá de aquí sin que yo tenga la oportunidad de hablar con ella y contarle toda la verdad- dijo el pelirrojo con voz amenazante.

-No estás en posición de amenazarme mozalbete, no te conviene, y en todo caso para mi mejor, así ella se convencerá más rápidamente de lo patético que eres y regresara a donde pertenece- contestó bastante confiado.

-No lo crea, bien dicen que si no tienes nada bueno que decir de una persona, mejor no digas nada, pero hay cosas malas que por el bien de muchos, uno no se las debe callar, y puede que tenga razón y caiga de la gloria de Hinata pero, tenga por seguro que no caeré solo, usted y otros más caerán conmigo… ya veremos a quien le sonríe la suerte Sr. Hyuga.

-¿Acaso estas amenazándome?- pregunto incrédulo Hiashi.

-Tómelo como más le convenga, Hinata podrá ser su hija, pero ahora también es mi esposa, y esta sigue siendo mi casa, así que tome sus maletas y abandone mi mansión- dijo Gaara tomando el camino de regreso a la habitación en donde se encontraba su esposa.

-No me iré a ninguna parte si no salgo de aquí con mi hija- le gritó , negándose a abandonar la propiedad.

-No me colme más la paciencia, solo tome sus pertenencias y salga ahora mismo de mi casa- contestó el Kazekague conteniendo su mal humor y sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Escúchame bien pedazo de fenómeno…

-¡no Sr. Hyuga!-dijo Gaara dándose media vuleta para quedar de frente a Hiashi- ha logrado ponerme en mi límite- continuo diciendo con la arena de su calabaza completamente agitada y dispuesta a atacar en cuanto Gaara se lo ordenase. ¡No le permito un insulto más!, ¡No le permito un día de estancia más en mi casa! Y ¡no le permito que envenene la mente de mi esposa con sus ridículas ideas!- seguía diciendo sin poder recuperar la calma- así que háganos un favor a todos y regrese por donde vino antes de que pueda lamentarlo- vio el rostro del Hyuga, respiró hondo y terminó diciendo- esto no es una amenaza , es una promesa.

Sin decir nada más se giró sobre sí mismo para regresar, estaba completamente furioso, había intentado portarse lo mejor que su personalidad se lo permitió, pero Hyuga Hiashi, había acabado con la poca compostura que le quedaba.

"en verdad que soy idiota" pensaba el pelirrojo "cuando ella despierte, lo más probable es que es que escuche a su padre y ella va a creerle y entonces nada de lo que estoy haciendo valdrá la pena" se detuvo cuando ese pensamiento llego a su cabeza. "¿Entonces qué es lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Qué objetivo tiene lo que ya hice?" de pronto así como llego aquel pensamiento llego una imagen a su mente, era el recuerdo de la sonrisa más pura y bella que jamás nadie la había dedicado y entonces recordó también una promesa que se había hecho así sí mismo "encontraría la manera de hacer que Hinata sonriera, por acciones que él hiciera". Motivado y habiendo dejado atrás sus dudas continuo su camino.

Llego a la habitación y de inmediato notó que en el rostro de Hinata había más color, había tomado un muy leve color rosado. Una sensación sobrecogedora invadió su cuerpo; tomo su mano impaciente y sin siquiera darse cuenta sonrió complacido al ver que el antídoto estaba realizando efectos positivos en Hinata.

* * *

><p>Pasó la noche en vela, esperando que ocurriera lo que más anhelaba, sin embargo su esposa no abrió sus ojos. Muy temprano por la mañana llego Haruno Sakura con una tabla de reportes en sus manos.<p>

-Buenos días Gaara- saludo educadamente mientras se acercaba a examinar a la Hyuga.

-Buenos días Sakura- contestó el Kazekague levantándose de su lugar para dar espacio suficiente a la pelirrosa a que hiciese su trabajo.

-¿Has notado algún cambio?- comenzando a hacer anotaciones en la tabla que llevaba consigo.

-He notado que hay un poco de color en sus mejillas- Sakura pudo notar que en las palabras de Gaara había un poco de emoción, cosa que le pareció tierna.

-Pues sí, tienes razón , pero también ha mejorado la calidad de su sangre, es por eso que hay color en sus mejillas y un poco de brillo en su cabello,; si todo sale conforme a mis estudios debería de reaccionar en poco tiempo- explicó la médico.

-¿Cuánto es poco tiempo?- pregunto Gaara con voz ausente, su mirada estaba perdida en el rostro de su esposa tratando de encontrar las características que Sakura acababa de mencionar.

Sakura no pasó por alto la ausencia del chico, realmente le enterneció que Gaara sin darse cuenta esta estaba absorto en la imagen de Hinata, también notó la esperanza de Gaara por ver a su esposa totalmente recuperada.

-Ya había mencionado que cada persona tiene su propio ritmo de curación, pero según mis estudios y los resultados arrojados de los últimos análisis que le practicamos, su cuerpo está evolucionando satisfactoriamente así que no desesperes Gaara, en las próximas horas Hinata podría darnos una sorpresa- le alentó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias- dijo él volteando a verla- en verdad muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por Hinata.

-Debo confesarte que al principio solo lo hacía por ella, pero este tiempo que he estado compartiendo contigo me he dado cuenta de que ya no solo es Hinata, ella ahora ya no está sola y me tomaré el atrevimiento de pedirte, aunque sé que no será necesario, que ahora que reaccione estés a su lado todo el tiempo que sea necesario porque ella es la persona más bella y fuerte en esencia y espíritu que he tenido la fortuna de conocer-antes de que pudiese decir una cosa más tocaron la puerta y se asomó la cabeza de uno de los asistentes de Sakura.

-Disculpe la interrupción Sakura-sempai, Kazekague-sama – se disculpo agachando a cabeza a modo de reverencia ya que era la única parte visible de su cuerpo- me gustaría que revisara unos resultados que acaban de llegar.

-Está bien, enseguida voy- dijo ella encaminándose hacia la puerta- bueno Gaara me retiro, me necesitan- y salió de la habitación dejando a Gaara con una profunda confusión.

Nadie nunca le había contado nada sobre Hinata, lo que Sakura le había dicho él ya lo sabía, y lo había descubierto por él mismo. Después de eso estaba mucho más convencido de que su lugar en el mundo era al lado de Hyuga Hinata.

* * *

><p>El día paso sin novedad, Gaara solio pasar el tiempo platicándole a Hinata lo ocurrido en el día, pero ese día se lo había pasado pensando en las palabras de Sakura, y preguntándose si ella podría brindarle más información sobre su esposa y todo parecía indicar que la noche pintaba para pasarla igual.<p>

La noche transcurría con bastante tranquilidad tal y como había predicho, Gaara seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando de repente sintió un leve apretón en su mano, la cual esta como siempre tomada de la mano de Hinata.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí con este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, ahora que estoy de vacaciones me he propuesto avanzar más con el fic, así que estén al pendientes sale? Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.<p> 


	17. el anhelo mas grande

Aquí vengo con el capitulo 17, me da mucho gusto que no dejen de leer la historia, en fin los dejo para que lean.

* * *

><p>La emoción era tal y la sensación indescriptible que le tomo unos segundos al Kazekague reaccionar. Cuando por fin logro tomar el control de su cuerpo y pensamiento dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de Hinata.<p>

Y ahí estaba lo único que había anhelado desde que había perdido la fe en todo desde su niñez, después de mucho tiempo de espera, al fin podía ver de nuevo los ojos de su esposa.

Los ojos de Hinata se encontraban semiabiertos, ella parecía estar bastante aturdida. El emocionado pelirrojo no sabía cómo proceder en aquella especial situación, no lograba decidir sí mantenerse en silencio, sí preguntarle sí se encontraba bien, o sí enviar a los médicos para que asistieran a su esposa.

-¿kaze… kague… sama?- logro articular finalmente la Hyuga una vez que había movido sus pupilas hacia un bulto borroso que apenas alcanzaba a distinguir que era levemente iluminado por la tenue luz que producía una vela en medio de la obscuridad.

-Si- dijo bastante entusiasmado el chico- soy yo.

Sin embargo la felicidad e Gaara no duró mucho puesto que los entreabiertos ojos de Hinata fueron cerrándose lentamente.

-¿Hinata?- hizo una pausa esperando la reacción de la chica, pero no la hubo-¿Hinata?- insistió pero nada.

Salió corriendo de la habitación para pedir ayuda, comenzó a gritar con la idea de que alguien pudiese escucharlo. Pasados unos segundos los custodios que se encontraban en su mansión corrieron en su auxilio; una vez en su presencia el Kazekague les ordenó que buscasen de manera inmediata a la médico Haruno Sakura para que revisará a su esposa.

Los minutos de espera fueron eternos para Gaara, realmente no sabía que pensar al respecto, por una parte era bueno que hubiese despertado, pero… ¿Por qué no se mantuvo así? ¿Acaso eso indicaba algo malo?

Finalmente la médico llego acompañada de sus subordinado; entraron en la habitación sin siquiera anunciarse.

-Gaara haznos el favor de…

-Sakura- interrumpió- permíteme quedarme esta vez- le pidió con una voz bastante especial. Realmente no supo si se trataba de una petición o una afirmación de que esa vez iba a quedarse.

A Sakura no le quedo más remedio que acceder a la petición de chico.

-Estaba bien- dijo con resignación.

Mientras los subordinados de Sakura hacían anotaciones y leían los datos de las maquinas ella comenzó a interrogar a Gaara- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Por qué la llamada de emergencia?

-Ella despertó- dijo sin rodeos- no duro más de un minuto y volvió a desmallarse- en su voz podía notarse la confusión.

-¿en verdad?- dijo la chica bastante sorprendida.

-Sí y además me llamo por mi cargo- agregó el pelirrojo.

Sakura no lograba salir de su asombro, realmente no esperaba que la Hyuga reaccionara tan pronto. Definitivamente Hyuga Hinata no dejaba de sorprenderla; ahora constataba la gran fortaleza de la chica.

-¡Eso es estupendo!- expresó una vez recuperada de la impresión- dijo una vez recuperada de la impresión- en ese caso es cuestión de revisar su sangre, es decir, debemos ver cuánto ha evolucionado, anotar el tiempo y también verificar el estado de los demás órganos de su cuerpo- todo lo dicho anteriormente lo dijo mas para sí misma que para Gaara.

Comenzó a moverse por la habitación recopilando información sobre el estado de salud de la Hyuga, le tomo unos cuantos minutos hacer todo lo necesario para hacer un buen trabajo, con ayuda de sus subordinados.

-¿y bien?- cuestionó el Kazekague cuando estaban por terminar.

-Ella debe encontrarse mejor, aun no puedo darte un diagnostico exacto, pero su recuperación está yendo de maravilla- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Hizo una seña y sus subordinados salieron con ella de la habitación, no sin antes hacer una reverencia al tiempo que decían "Kazekague-sama".

Esa noche fue la más larga desde que Hinata estaba inconsciente.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Sakura ya tenía los resultados listos y efectivamente Hinata estaba mejorando, cuando se disponía a emprender su camino hacia la mansión Kague la detuvo una de sus subordinadas.<p>

-Hemos encontrado una anomalía- comenzó a explicar la auxiliar- si bien la calidad de su sangre ha mejorado, el antídoto es demasiado fuerte para ella.

Sakura no podía creer que eso estuviese pasando, había realizado un sinfín de experimentos antes de que se le aplicara el antídoto a la chica Hyuga, entonces ¿Por qué esa reacción?

-Está bien, haz todas la anotaciones correspondientes y cuando vuelva me pones al corriente de todos los detalles- dijo la médico retomando su camino- y ni una palabra de esto a nadie, mucho menos al Kazekague ¿entendido?- le dijo dando media vuelta para que pudiese ver su cara de completa seriedad.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba Hyuga Hinata. Gaara quien era el único que se encontraba dentro, dio la orden de que entrara.

Sakura entró en la habitación con la tabla de anotaciones en las manos.

-buenos días Gaara- saludo amablemente.

-buenos días- contestó el chico al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla en muestra de su recientemente adquirida buena educación.

-no te hubieses molestad- le dijo un poco sorprendida.

-¿ya tienes nuevas noticias?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-si- contestó- aquí traigo los resultados de las muestras que tomamos ayer- dijo levantando la tabla de anotaciones- y como lo dije, ella está evolucionando favorablemente.

Gaara volteo a ver a su esposa con una sonrisa invisible.

-ella está recuperándose rápidamente y considerando todo el tiempo que esa sustancia estuvo en su cuerpo…- fue entonces cuando llego una idea a su mente.

"Podía ser que la sustancia hubiese hecho más daño a la sangre en el tiempo en que ella preparaba el antídoto, entonces que antídoto que le había suministrado sea demasiado fuerte para su sangre apenas saludable. Entonces debo encontrar la manera de hacer que la calidad de su sangre sea tan resistente como para soportar el antídoto y debo hacerlo antes de que el mismo antídoto dañe los demás órganos de Hinata".

Sakura sabía que estaba en una carrera contra el tiempo ya que de ninguna manera podía dejar que se dañase el cerebro, ya que si llegaba a pasar, el daño seria irreversible.

-Sakura, Sakura- la había llamado varias veces, hasta que reaccionó después de un parpadeo con un "si" espontaneo en forma de pregunta- ¿te encuentras bien?- quiso cerciorarse.

-He, si, lo siento es que… bueno, no importa- divagó, restándole importancia.

-Entonces ella tiene posibilidades de despertar pronto ¿cierto?- volvió de preguntar Gaara puesto que la primera vez que lo había hecho la choca Haruno estaba completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Si de hecho, creo que no debe tardar en reaccionar nuevamente, de todas maneras me gustaría tomar otras muestras de su sangre para monitorear su salud de mejor manera.

-Si, por supuesto, a delante- dijo Gaara haciendo a un lado para que la chica pudiera tomar las muestras.

Mientras la Haruno hacia su trabajo, se abrió la puerta sin que nadie se anunciara previamente. Entró el padre de Hinata quien sin siquiera mirar a Gaara preguntó directamente a la médico.

-¿Qué tan peligroso es mover a mi hija?

La pregunta los tomó por sorpresa; ella no supo si contestar o no, dirigió una mirada rápida al Kazekague y finalmente contesto.

-Pues, si es de una habitación a otra, no tendríamos mayor problema, pero…

-Quiero llevarla de regreso a Konoha- dijo antes de que la chica se extendiera explicando cosas que en realidad no le interesaba saber.

-Bueno, en este momento sería bastante peligroso, ya que apenas comienza a reaccionar a demás está en observación, y pasar las noches prácticamente a la intemperie, aun que sea solo una, podría hacerle muy mal, sin mencionar que su sistema inmunológico tendrá que enfrentarse al cambio climático entre las dos naciones podría complicar y retrasar su recuperación, en el caso menos grave.

-Lo quiero fuera de esta habitación y de mi casa ¡ahora mismo!- exigió en cuanto la médico termino de explicar las razones al Sr. Hyuga.

La habitación se llenó de un ambiente tenso que la chica Haruno pudo respirar. La chica se mantuvo en silencio cuando sorpresivamente la atención fue dirigida a Hinata.

-Kaze…Kague… sama- repitió, tal como había pasado la noche anterior.

Los dos hombres hicieron ademan de querer acercarse a verla, pero Sakura quien era la mas próxima a ella, le indicó con las manos que mantuviesen su distancia.

-Hinata ¿Cómo te siente?- preguntó queriendo saber si podía mantenerse despierta.

Logró mantener los ojos entreabiertos y sin contestar a la pregunta hecha anteriormente, comenzó a articular no más de dos silabas juntas casi en susurros.

-Se… encu…entra…- hizo una pausa para estabilizar un poco su respiración-bie…bien…kaze…kague…sama.

Todos los presentes en la habitación se sorprendieron, incluyendo al Sr. Hyuga.

-Hinata, ¿puedes escucharme?- a Sakura se le ocurrió que la chica no contestaba a su pregunta por qué estuviera aturdida; sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta o por lo menos no era lo que ella esperaba.

-Él, ¿se…encu…entra…bien?-insistió la chica.

Hubo un lapso de silencio y finalmente Gaara se acercó y tal como venía haciendo hacía un tiempo, se paró frente a su cama, tomo su mano suavemente y dijo.

-Si Hinata, estoy bien- cuando dijo esas palabras sintió como si hubiese sido escuchado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y que las palabras que acababa de mencionar no solo iban dirigidas a su esposa sino a el mismo. Porque ahora que ella reaccionaba el estaba mejor.

-Me…da… much…mucho...gus…to- dijo ella apretando levemente la mano de Gaara al tiempo que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa dejando ver que realmente se sentía feliz, mientras que sus ojos volvían a cerrarse.

Ese gesto que ella hizo y el leve apretón produjeron en Gaara una descarga eléctrica que lo desconcertó por completo. A decir verdad no estaba seguro de esa sensación.

Sakura creyendo que se había desmallado nuevamente saco una lámpara para examinarla pero mientras se acercaba para hacerlo la chica volvió a sorprenderse.

-po…cier..to…me ..sien..to..bien- logro decir, como últimas palabras.

-Entonces, voy a examinarte solo para asegurarme de que en verdad estas bien- explicó yendo directamente a los violetas ojos de la chica.

Ciertamente la chica lucia físicamente mejor, pero aun existía aquel detalle que no le permitía a la médico disfrutar de ese momento al máximo.

-quisiera poder quedarme más tiempo con ustedes señores pero debo hacer mi trabajo- decía mientras atravesaba la habitación- estaré al pendiente de ti Hinata. Gaara, Sr. Hyuga-dijo a modo de despedida y salió de la habitación.

-¿Se… señor…hyu..ga?- se escapo de los labios de Hinata, en un todo casi imperceptible de sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí con el capitulo 17, espero que les haya gustado, esta vez me alargue un poco pero pues no lo sé, andaba inspirada. En fin dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.<p> 


	18. aparente calma

Aquí vengo con el capitulo 18 espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>La reacción de Hinata no sorprendió a Gaara; quizá no conociera lo suficiente a su esposa, pero lo poco que conocía a su suegro le bastaba para saber que su actitud no era la más cordial, ya había visto antes el comportamiento del Sr. Hyuga con sus hijas y definitivamente el no era un padre amoroso, no era de extrañarse que las hermanas Hyuga le tuviesen miedo.<p>

El gesto de tranquilidad y serenidad que Hinata acababa de tener con Gaara, se tornó en una mueca de espanto, y el leve apretón de su mano se convirtió en un agarre de desesperación que acompañaba al susto pasado anteriormente.

Gaara comenzó a sentir como su sangre hervía, aquel hombre, por mucho que fuera su padre, no tenía ningún derecho en perturbar la paz que él intentaba proporcionarle a su esposa, y mucho menos aprovecharse de la situación para hacer su voluntad. Intentó soltarse de la mano de su esposa para obligar a su suegro a que abandonase la habitación pero Hinata se percató y apretó un poco más su mano para que dirigiese su atención a ella. El chico volteo a verla y vio que en su mirada la suplica de que no soltara su mano.

-Pa…pa…dre- dijo apenas la chica.

-Hinata- contesto secamente el Hyuga

-yo… discul…peme….- dijo la chica.

Las últimas palabras de Hinata llenaron de coraje a Gaara, ¿Cómo era posible que ella tuviese que disculparse por ese accidente? En realidad tenía unas ganas inmensas de poner a ese tipo en su lugar.

-no tienes por qué disculparte Hinata- interrumpió el Kazekague, que por más que intentó no pudo contenerse y actuó en defensa de su esposa- ella no está para disculparse de nada, y mucho menos para preocupaciones, así que no olvide nuestra última platica Sr. Hyuga y haga caso a mi petición- el rostro de Gaara se había transformado de amable a amenazante, y no era para menos, el que, el pelirrojo no hubiese explotado en ataques directos contra su suegro, ya era bastante ganancia.

Hiashi contuvo su cólera de una manera impecable, jamás había perdido los estribos enfrente de sus hijas y esta no sería la primera vez, así que miro fijamente a Gaara y dijo.

-ella es mi hija, y yo sabré que hacer con ella.

Esas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso, el enojo de Gaara iba subiendo como espuma, sin control alguno, se giró para caminar hacia él y ponerlo en su lugar, la paciencia en él se había agotado, y no permitiría que siguiese hablando de su esposa como si ella fuera un objeto. Dispuesto a enfrentar a su suegro, inconscientemente soltó la mano de su esposa, pero esta vez fue ella quien tomo su mano, el agarre no era más que simbólico, por decirlo de alguna manera pues la fuerza aplicada no era la suficiente como para detenerlo realmente, y sin embargo, funcionó, puesto que el chico se paró en seco al sentir el tacto de Hinata, en un acto reflejo volteo su cabeza para ver el rostro de su esposa y su enojo pronto se vio opacado por la preocupación al ver los ojos suplicantes de su esposa que entreabiertos lo miraban fijamente.

Fue entonces cuando Hiashi entendió que no era el momento ni el lugar de comenzar una discusión, y sin decir nada más cerró los ojos dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Cuando estuvieron solos en la habitación Gaara comenzó a sentir un sentimiento de incomodidad, no sabía que era, y mucho menos sabia como hacerlo desaparecer.

-dis… cul…

-no, perdóname tu, no debí perder el control de esa manera- la interrumpió entendiendo el nuevo sentimiento que lo abordaba y el cual había olvidado por algunos momentos… la culpa.

Y entonces la mirada de la chica cambio, ahora expresaba otra cosa, una mezcla de complicidad, compasión y agratitud, esos ojos, eran quizá los únicos que habían dirigido aquellos sentimientos hacia él y por supuesto eso no era pasado por alto Gaara lo sabía y por esa razón era que haría todo lo posible para que ella se quedase a su lado.

-gra…cias…- dijo – p… por… todo-finalizó Hinata con una débil pero sincera sonrisa en sus labios, antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo.

* * *

><p>La recuperación de Hinata iba viento en popa, hasta donde Gaara sabía, pero aun existía aquel detalle que la auxiliar de Sakura había descubierto; y obviamente la médico estaba trabajando en ello.<p>

Haruno Sakura paso dos días casi sin dormir por estar analizando de que manera poder ayudar a Hinata. Esta vez sus esfuerzos no serian en vano, había tomado la precaución de experimentar en varias ocasiones para que no hubiese margen a error. Ya todo está casi listo, le faltaba solo un experimento más y entonces podría explicarle todo a Gaara para llevar a cabo la aplicación del medicamento.

* * *

><p>Los dos días anteriores habían sido terriblemente pesados, el sueño y el cansancio casi terminan con ella, pero no se dio por vencida hasta no ver el fruto de sus esfuerzos terminado.<p>

Puso todo lo necesario en una maleta y emprendió su caminata hasta la mansión Kague, teniendo fe en que la suerte estaría de su lado y todo marcharía según lo planeado.

Cuando hubo llegado a la mansión no se detuvo en puertas ni ventanas, iba tan concentrada en lo que tenía que hacer que ni siquiera toco la puerta para anunciarse; la escena que vio la dejo en shock unos segundos y la obligo a decir un "discúlpeme" con los ojos bien abiertos.

Gaara sostenía con sus dos manos la mano derecha de su esposa y parecía como si estuviese en algún tipo de transe mientras la miraba fijamente; en su mirada no había más que ternura, y fue eso fue lo que hizo sentir incomoda a Sakura.

-disculpe mi intromisión, pero…- la chica no pudo aguantar la risa al ver lo tenso que el pelirrojo se ponía.

-¿Sakura, que se te ofrece?- pregunto directamente disimulando casi perfectamente el sentimiento de vergüenza que se acrecentaba en su interior.

-bueno, yo, necesito hablar con usted- dijo terminando de entrar en la habitación.

Gaara poso suavemente la mano de Hinata sobre la cama, se levantó y caminó hacia ella, hizo el ademan con su mano que invitaba a Sakura a salir de la habitación. Era obvio que la invitaba a salir porque no quería preocupar a Hinata fuera lo que fuere lo que ella quería hablar con él y ella lo entendió al instante. Una vez afuera ella comenzó a explicarse.

-¿y este medicamento tiene algún riesgo?- pregunto preocupado- Sakura…- la mirada de Gaara cambio por completo, parecía haber ¿suplica?, pero era completamente comprensible, el chico estaba preocupado por su esposa y no quería verse envuelto en otro dilema por una mala elección.

-no, esta vez he hecho un sinfín de investigaciones y experimentos y puedo asegurarte que esta vez no hay margen a error- dijo bastante segura.

-entonces no perdamos tiempo y procedamos cuanto antes- dijo apurándola a entrar nuevamente en la habitación.

Sakura se acerco a Hinata y la toco levente para despertarla, mientras que Gaara se quedaba casi junto a la puerta, con la intención de no estorbar.

Una vez que explico lo que haría a su paciente procedió a inyectar el nuevo medicamento. La verdad no fue la gran cosa, pero esperaba grandes resultados de tan simple acto.

La esperanza de ambas personas estaba en aquella inyección, tanto Gaara y Sakura esperaban la pronta recuperación de la Hyuga.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron sin mucha novedad, Hinata despertaba a ratos, el Sr. Hyuga ya tenía mucho que no se aparecía a dar problemas cerca de la mansión, todo parecía estar en clama. Las evaluaciones de la Hyuga estaban arrojando mejores resultados. Todo parecía color de rosa, y por lo que a Gaara concernía, prefería que así siguiese. Solo esperaba que no fuera la calma que anuncia la tormenta.<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí con el cap. De hoy, se que van a abuchearme por este capítulo tan malo, pero es necesario para que el próximo seria de lo más interesante, bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap. Cuídense mucho nos vemos pronto.<p> 


	19. confucion, tacto y amabilidad

Hola hola aquí me tienen con el capitulo 19 espero que les guste. Bueno comencemos.

* * *

><p>Gaara había pasado todo el tiempo al cuidado de su esposa, sus salidas de la mansión eran estrictamente por su trabajo. Había pasado una semana exacta desde que Sakura había puesto el nuevo antídoto en Hinata.<p>

Esa mañana uno de sus subordinados llamo a la puerta, Gaara ni siquiera tuvo que levantarse de su asiento, el joven entró, saludo con una reverencia y un "Kazekague-sama", el chico no tardo mucho con el protocolo y de inmediato comenzó a explicarse.

- Se requiere de su presencia en el edificio Kague, es un asunto relacionado con el sujeto que los atacó mi señor- dijo el subordinado seriamente.

El pelirrojo se levanto de su lugar lentamente, y con la frase de "comprendo" salieron los dos de la mansión, no sin que antes Gaara dejara a otros custodios el cuidado de su esposa.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué averiguaron?- preguntó Gaara apenas entro en la habitación.<p>

-este tipo pertenece a un tipo de secta, que se dedica a hacer "negocios" con bandidos, y como es de esperarse no les importa de dónde sea ni qué tipo de trabajo sea el que se les encarguen, y por supuesto no son para nada negocios limpios- le explicaba Kankuro, quien desde que arrestaron al sujeto era quien se encargaba de la investigación del asunto.

"¿Qué tipo de negocio podría tener Hinata con estos tipos? Y ¿Qué fue lo que ella hizo para que estos sujetos quisieran asesinarla?" Esas eran las preguntas que se formulaba Gaara mientras analizaba la información que su hermano le proporcionaba.

-¿Qué mas saben?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Son muy difíciles de encontrar, como ya sabrás todos los miembros de esta secta tienen varios sellos que mantienen oculta la mayor información de ellos y su ubicación, pero hemos logrado ver algunos de los recuerdos de este tipo por medio de uno de un shinobi de mi escuadrón, logramos ver, cuando espiaba a la familia Hyuga, para obtener infamación sobre Hinata, otro recuerdo fue el momento en que Hinata era rescatada por su padre de estos sujetos que la llevaban secuestrada, y como todo buen cobarde este sujeto dejo a sus camaradas en plena batalla. Sé que es frustrante saber tan poco sobre este sujeto pero te prometo que sabremos en donde se encuentra su escondite y que es lo que se traen con tu esposa.

La impotencia de Gaara no podía ser más grande, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde aquel ataque y no había podido averiguar gran cosa de aquel sujeto que dejo a su esposa inconsciente por tanto tiempo.

-Gracias hermano, debemos averiguar cuanto antes todo lo que podamos de este sujeto para poder darle su merecido por lo que le hizo a Hinata- decía Gaara saliendo de la habitación en la que se encontraba con su hermano y los demás shinobis que se estaban ayudando en la investigación del tipo aquel.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección de su oficina, ya que estaba en el edificio Kague aprovecharía para darle un vistazo a los expedientes que tenía pendientes. Paso toda la tarde resolviendo los expedientes, Temari hacía lo que podía por ayudarlo, pero también debía de encargarse de su departamento así que no podía reprocharle que hubiese tanto trabajo por hacer, últimamente no había visto a su hermana, había estado tan preocupado por su esposa que no le había quedado espacio para otras preocupaciones en su mente. Decidió que al día siguiente pasaría a agradecerle todo lo que ella estaba haciendo por ayudarlo, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, debía intentarlo, en fin, la noche era larga y callada, tendría el suficiente tiempo como para pensar lo que podría agradarle a su hermana.

Para cuando menos pensó ya había anochecido, y regreso a su mansión, una vez que llego pregunto a los custodios si había alguna novedad, a lo cual ellos respondieron que ninguna, les gradeció y despidió.

Desde hacía tiempo, Gaara no le había contado nada a su esposa, y es que desde hacía una semana Sakura había inyectado la nueva sustancia en su cuerpo y había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no quería decir nada inapropiado para no preocuparla, porque a diferencia de las noches en que le platicaba cosas, esta vez estaba seguro de que si lo escucharía y si en esos días habían tenido paz y calma, no quería arruinarlo por algún comentario que pudiese salir de su boca.

Lo malo era que había tomado un gusto un poco desesperado por hablar con ella, y se hacia un poco más insistente desde que se sabía escuchado por ella.

Pensó en no hablar, para no molestarla, "quizá ella no me escuche realmente" fue el pensamiento que finalmente lo animó a empezar a hablar.

Había estado ahí, debatiéndose entre guardar silencio o platicar con ella, que no había tomado la mano de Hinata.

-Hoy por la mañana me mandaron llamar de la oficina Kague, la verdad es que, no tenía ni idea para lo que requerían, pero ya tenía tiempo que no me presento por allá, así que fui y…- decidió que sería mejor si no le contaba la parte en que había hablado con su hermano- me informaron que había muchos pendientes por hacer, y pues, me quede para hacerlos- dijo mientras descansaba su brazo extendiéndolo en la cama de la Hyuga en forma de relajación- en realidad no había tantos como me imaginaba puesto que…

Fue interrumpido por un suave tacto en su mano derecha, Hinata rozaba con sus dedos la parte superior de la mano de Gaara, en busca de un agarre mucho más firme. Gaara algo sorprendido fue acomodando su mano para tomar la de su esposa lentamente.

-continua- dijo la chica con una voz más normal y sin jalar el aire con desesperación como lo hacía con anterioridad.

El chico estaba tan sorprendido que le tomo unos segundos reacomodar sus pensamientos. La chica al no obtener respuesta alguna abrió sus ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse con un Gaara con los ojos completamente abiertos y un sonrojo elevado que pareciese que en cualquier momento el pobre chico caería desmayado del calor.

La chica al saberse completamente despierta, y comprendiendo que aquello que para ella fue parte de un sueño, realmente había pasado, había tomado su mano, mientras no sabía si la voz que escuchaba provenía de su sueño o de la realidad.

-Lo siento- decía mientras retiraba su mano del suave tacto de su esposo.

-No- dijo reteniendo el movimiento de su mano- lo siento, no quise asustarte- dijo comprendiendo que con su reacción la había asustado, soltó el agarre dejando libre la blanca mano de su esposa.

Hubo un momento de duda, pero, curiosamente la chica no retiro su mano, a lo que Gaara volvió a cerrar su palma para envolverla de nuevo.

-Quizá, te parezca poco respetuoso, pero he adquirido la costumbre de tomar tu mano mientras duermes- comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo – si te incomoda, dejaré de hacerlo- termino diciendo mirando fijamente a la Hyuga mientras ponía su otra mano en torno a la mano ya sujeta, y se lograba ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios y un poco de preocupación en su mirada.

La pobre chica estaba completamente desconcertada, si no hubiese estado confundida por el sueño que acababa de tener, seguro se hubiese desmayado de la impresión, pero todo aquello le parecía de alguna extraña manera familiar.

-bueno, yo…, yo no…, es que…- no lograba articular frases completas.

-Discúlpame, no quise incomodarte, es solo que así me sentía un poco menos…- por alguna extraña razón un sentimiento de desilusión iba acrecentándose en su interior al no obtener respuesta aprobatoria de la chica, intento explicarse, pero aquel incomodo sentimiento le dificultaba el lidiar con el pensamiento y las palabras a un solo tiempo.

Con desilusión fue retirando de apoco sus manos de la de ella, acomodándolas en el filo de la cama, evidenciándose de que aun el deseo de sostener su mano entre las de él persistía.

La desilusión fue tan evidente y el sentimiento en ella tan profundo que la pregunta se le escapó de los labios.

-¿Qué era lo que sentía Kazekague-sama?- la voz de Hinata se escuchó tan clara y llena de interés que la sorpresa regresó de manera inmediata al rostro de Gaara, pero esta vez acompañada por una expresión de alivio y complacencia, pues la mejoría de su esposa era notoria.

-Me siento menos solo- dijo desviando sus ojos del rostro de Hinata.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí con este capítulo, me he esforzado para complacerles en un buen final, pero les prometo que el próximo cap. sera solo de gaara y hinata, sin interrupciones y nada de eso, les agradezco que no abandonen la historia aunque me tarde mucho en actualizar, ahora no cuanto con mucho tiempo como cuando entre a la uni, pero hago lo que puedo para cumplir con ustedes. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y gracias de nuevo.<p> 


	20. recomendaciones medicas

Aquí estoy con el capitulo 20 sin más que decir les dejo para que lean.

* * *

><p>Hinata sintió que se le encogía el corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras.<p>

Para Gaara fue extraño decirle aquello a Hinata pero al mismo tiempo fue liberador, tenía ganas de platicar con ella y podía decirse que hasta se sentía ansioso, pero siempre que lo intentaba una incómoda sensación invadía su cuerpo.

Ambos se mantuvieron el silencio unos segundos, y de repente la chica tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a hablar.

-La verdad, no… no me molesta- dijo volteando su mirada hacia el agarre de sus manos y sonrojándose instantáneamente.

-Gracias- solo atino a decir el pelirrojo.

Gaara miraba fijamente el rostro de la chica, complacido por su respuesta, mientras que la chica no se atrevía a levantar su mirada.

Sentir aquella intensa mirada hizo que si rostro fuese elevando su color a un rojo intenso, sí, aun más de lo que ya estaba, y eso por supuesto que Gaara no paso desapercibido ese detalle y curiosamente le agrado de sobremanera, fue tan agradable aquel gesto de Hinata que de la boca de Gaara escapo un sonrisa, bastante notoria para Hinata quien en miradas furtivas miraba el rostro de su esposo.

Al ver aquella sonrisa fijó su mirada en sus labios e inconscientemente en su boca asomó una tímida sonrisa, después volvió su mirada a sus ojos verde aguamarina y la inundo una sensación de confianza que le dio el valor de cerrar sus manos y sostener su mirada.

Gaara al sentir el agarre, volteo a ver las manos de su esposa y después regreso su mirada a los ojos violetas de Hinata y por si fuera poco la chica rompió el silencio.

-Gracias- dijo- por todo lo que ha hecho por mí- esas palabras hicieron que la pena de Hinata se volviese a acrecentar, pero por alguna razón ya no se sentía incomoda.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- contesto el pelirrojo cambiando su rostro de complacencia por un gesto de amargura- todo esto ha sido culpa mía, no te cuide como debería y…

.!No!- interrumpió la chica- esto no es culpa suya sino mía, me descuide y mis ínfimas habilidades no me ayudaron mucho- ahora ella era quien cambiaba su gesto por uno de decepción.

-No digas eso- trato de corregirla- te vi como peleabas contra el tipo aquel del fetiche y eres muy buena combatiente.

-Usted lo ha dicho, soy buena pero no lo suficiente, siempre ha sido así- en los ojos violetas de Hinata se notaba la tristeza.

Era casi imposible no percatarse de aquel sentimiento, Gaara al darse cuenta de su tristeza inconscientemente apretó su mano para apoyarla y asi mitigar aquel sentimiento. No supo cual fue el momento exacto en que pensó aquella frase y mucho menos el momento en que escapo de su boca.

-Hinata, no te conozco y tu a mi tampoco, pero, me gustaría hacerlo.

La chica realmente no esperaba aquellas palabras del pelirrojo, pero tuvieron un efecto positivo en ella y al igual que a Gaara momentos atrás la tomo por sorpresa una sonrisa con un "si" entusiasta.

Aparentemente su tema de conversación había terminado, pero nuevamente la chica se aventuro a entablar la nueva conversación.

-¿cómo te fue en tu trabajo?- preguntó la chica, recordando que él se encontraba platicándole algo referente a eso.

-Cierto- contesto él recordando también el tema- pues he pasado todo el día en la oficina, hay muchas cosas por hacer- dijo con un poco de fastidio- pero no me puedo quejar, Temari hace lo que puede por ayudarme y eso lo aprecio mucho.

La chica cambio su cara al darse cuenta de que por estar pendiente de ella Gaara había descuidado su trabajo y por lo tanto a su pueblo; ella sabía lo importante que Sunakagure era para él y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

Gaara por su parte noto el cambio de ánimo de su esposa pero no quiso enfrentarla tan directamente pues sabía, aunque la conociese poco, que ella intentaría negarlo o disfrazarlo para no preocuparlo.

-Me gustaría compensar a Temari de alguna manera, me ha ayudado mucho, no solo en la oficina sino también fuera de ella y creo que no ha descansado lo suficiente- cambio de tema bruscamente para no tener que entrar en el conflicto de las emociones, puesto que sabía que no podría manejarlo al cien por ciento.

-Quizá, le guste pasar un tiempo libre- sugirió Hinata.

-Sí, pero para eso tendría que regresar a la torre Kague y la verdad…- sintió una incomodidad que comenzaba a emanar desde la boca de su estomago e invadir su cuerpo- bueno, es que yo…

En la cara de Hinata era evidente el interés y aunque ella sabía lo que el silencio de Gaara significaba, aun así quería escucharlo.

Después de un silencio incomodo la Hyuga comenzó a reír, le resultaba gracioso que Gaara, siendo quien era, le fuese tan difícil decir aquella palabras.

-No se preocupe Kazekague-sama- dijo apenas controlo su risilla tímida- se me ocurre que podría darle unos días cuando usted regrese, si quiere… - sugirió un poco dudosa- yo podría ayudarle, y así remedaría que por mi culpa Temari-chan y usted tengan trabajo acumulado- el rojizo de sus mejillas se hacía notar.

-Eso me parece bien- dijo disimulando la incomodidad que sentía al escuchar que ella se sentía culpable- te enseñare todo lo que necesites aprender.

El rostro de la chica se suavizó con aquel comentario. La química entre ellos era indudable, ambos era seres muy tímidos pero con la personalidad tranquila de Hinata y la recientemente adquirida amabilidad de Gaara pareciera funcionar mucho mejor.

Los días pasaron entre pláticas y silencios cada día se sentía más cómodos el uno con el otro.

* * *

><p>En los chequeos que rutinariamente Sakura realizaba a Hinata arrojaban mejores resultados cada vez.<p>

-Deberías intentar sentarte Hinata, para que tu cuerpo vaya acostumbrándose a moverse- recomendó la Haruno.

-Está bien, lo intentaré- respondió la aludida.

Después del chequeo Sakura se despidió de ellos, aun tenía cosas por revisar y con el permiso que Gaara le había otorgado iría a explorar la zona en busca de plantas medicinales.

-¿quieres intentar sentarte?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Si- contesto ella.

Gaara se sentó y ella lo miraba en espera de ayuda, viendo que el chico no captaba la idea decidió externarla.

-Kazekague-sama- dijo hablando casi en un susurro- le importaría ayudarme a…

El chico se sintió avergonzado al no haberle ofrecido su ayuda desde el principio.

-¡Sí, por supuesto!- apresurándose a decir- ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

-Creo que deberíamos acomodar la almohada en la cabecera primero y después podrías ayudarme a acomodarme.

El sonrojo de Hinata era tan grande que estuvo a punto de contagiárselo a Gaara. El chico hizo todo al pie de la letra y todo iba bien hasta que tuvo que ayudarla a ella. El simple hecho de tocarla le resultaba muy extraño; anteriormente había tenido contacto físico con ella pero en ambas ocasiones la chica esta inconsciente, el hacerlo mientras ella estaba despierta era una cosa muy distinta.

Se puso nervioso, pero no retrocedió. Cuidadosamente se inclino sobre ella y paso sus brazos por su espalda y debajo de sus piernas, la sujeto firmemente y la levanto muy poco, solo para acomodarla nuevamente en la cama. Realmente no la sentó del todo, más bien la dejo semi recostada.

Cuando se hayo tan cerca de Hinata su nerviosismo se agudizó, su respiración se volvió ligera al oler el dulce aroma que despedía el cuerpo de su esposa. Hipnotizado por aquellos detalles, fue dejándose llevar por sus instintos, cerró sus ojos, sacando su brazo derecho de debajo de las piernas de Hinata fue sentándose sobre la cama.

Mientras Gaara iba acomodándose, Hinata era testigo de su comportamiento; no sabía que pensar o hacer, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y por el mismo nerviosismo no era capaz de detenerlo, fue espectadora de cada uno de los actos de Gaara, de cómo iba cerrando lentamente sus ojos mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Comenzó a sentirse mareada y la verdad es que no sabía si se debía a la cercanía de Gaara o era por el hecho de que su cuerpo había sido movido recientemente.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí con este capítulo, espero y les haya gustado. Me complace anunciarles que el próximo cap. estará a tiempo publicado puesto que ya lo tengo escrito, me falta solo transcribirlo muchas gracias por no abandonar mi historia y por todo su paciencia.<p> 


	21. situaciones difíciles

Bueno, aquí me tienen con el cap. 21 espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>-Kaze- kag-kague-sama- alcanzo de decir la chica.<p>

-Dime- contesto Gaara casi en un susurro a centímetros de tocar los labios de Hinata con los suyos.

-Estoy co- comen- zando- a mare- marearme- confesó con dificultad debido a la molesta sensación aunada a su respiración acelerada.

Gaara al escuchar su respiración alterada comenzó a sentirse un poco mas ansioso por eliminar la distancia entre sus bocas, pero al percatase de que su alteración no era igual a la suya de inmediato abrió sus ojos para atenderla.

A primera vista noto que Hinata estaba completamente pálida y su respiración aun estaba agitada.

-¿Qué hago?- pregunto apurado.

Como ella no le contestó, él solo atinó a tomar una de las tablas en las que se anotaban sus evaluaciones y echarle aire. Durante unos segundos el silencio reino en la habitación, hasta que la chica reaccionó abriendo los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- la pregunta prácticamente escapó de su boca.

-Mejor- contestó mostrándole una sonrisa débil a causa del mareo.

-¿quieres recostarte de nuevo?- pregunto al ver que no se reponía fácilmente.

-No, no se preocupe- contesto –mi mareo se debe al movimiento de mi cuerpo, pero pronto se me pasará.

-Está bien- dijo poco convencido pero sin dejar de mover la tabla en ningún momento.

-Disculpe Kasekague-sama – dijo después de algunos minutos.

-No es nada, no tienes porque disculparte- dijo buscando su mano para sostenerla y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que aún estaba sentado en la cama.

-Discúlpame tu a mi- dijo comenzando a moverse para retirarse- no quiero incomodarte.

Cuando se encontraba a medio levantar, fue Hinata quien tomo su mano y le dijo…

-No me molesta…- realmente aquello había sido no más que un reflejo, como un instinto de protección, se sentía más segura con Gaara cerca pero nunca había hecho algo parecido, no era propio de ella tocar de alguna forma a nadie, mucho menos a un hombre, cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho su rostro cambio radicalmente, su rostro adquirió una apariencia de susto combinada con preocupación- ¡lo siento! Yo, yo no…

-Está bien- dijo dándole una sonrisa despreocupada- aquí me quedare- dijo sentándose nuevamente en la cama- ¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto para cerciorarse de que realmente así fuera.

-Si- se limitó a decir debido a que la vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer la estaba consumiendo.

Había ignorado por completo que casi de besaban y pasaron el tiempo conversando tomados de las manos hasta que el sueño venció a Hinata.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente uno de sus subordinados llego a su mansión solicitando la presencia de Gaara en la oficina Kague.<p>

No tardo en llegar a su oficina donde ya lo esperaba su hermano.

-Hemos mandado a uno de los ninjas de mi escuadrón a buscar el clan al que pertenece este sujeto. El plan es que contacte con ellos y que "haga negocios" les dirá que pretende eliminarme y de esa forma los atraerá hacia mí –explicó –no debes preocuparte, saldré de la aldea para no poner en riesgo a los ciudadanos y por supuesto a tu esposa.

Gaara se quedo pensando, la idea de Kankuro era buena pero, ¿Qué pasaría sí, encontrándose cerca de la aldea decidían cerciorarse de que su compañero hubiese acabado con la vida de la Hyuga o por lo menos que estuviese muerto y que no proporcionaría información del clan? Y el que mataran a Kankuro en esa batalla en pago por el fallo de su compañero. Miles de preguntas comenzaron a surgir en su mente, no estaba muy seguro de que aquello se llevase a cabo.

-¿Has dado la orden de que se lleve a cabo esta misión?- la preocupación y enojo se notaron rápidamente en el tono de Gaara.

-Aun no, realmente te he llamado para que tu consideres este plan, lo único que he hecho es mandar a mi subordinado a buscarlos. Entre cinco y seis de la mañana ha llegado un mensaje donde dice que ha encontrado su ubicación, solo estamos esperando que des luz verde para que él haga contacto con ellos y así poner el plan en marcha.

-La verdad es que no estoy convencido de que sea lo más conveniente Kankuro, dame unas horas para pensarlo y en cuanto decida lo que hare te mandare llamar.

-Está bien, como quieras- contesto Kankuro un poco fastidiado, según él, el plan era perfecto pero también comprendía la postura de su hermano- estaré por aquí alerta para cuando hayas resuelto una conclusión ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien- dijo Gaara caminando hacia su escritorio y sentándose en su silla.

Los ninjas comenzaban a salir de la oficina mientras Gaara ponía manos a la obra con los documentos que debía revisar.

-Kankuro…

-Dime- dijo dando media vuelta.

-Gracias por todo- agradeció sinceramente.

-¡No hay de que¡- contesto entusiasmado- sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ustedes- termino diciendo con una sonrisa grande y saliendo de la oficina.

* * *

><p>Salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la de su hermana. Toco la puerta para anunciarse y cuando escucho la voz femenina abrió la puerta para entrar.<p>

-¡Hermanito¡- saludo alegremente- pero que bonita sorpresa- decía mientras se ponía de pie para recibirlo.

-¿Cómo estas Temari?- pregunto a manera de saludo al tiempo que intentaba contestar el abrazo que ella le daba.

-Estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa cansada- mejor dime ¿Cómo estás tú y Hinata?- pregunto mientras regresaba a su lugar detrás del escritorio.

-Hinata está mejorando; eso es lo más importante.

La rubia no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo su hermano estaba un poco sonrojado y evidentemente contento.

-¡Eso es maravilloso Gaara¡- exclamó la chica con toda sinceridad- me gustaría mucho visitarla pero…- dijo desanimándose- aun tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

-Si quieres, puedes ir ahora, yo me quedo aquí y termino lo que tengas que hacer.

Realmente jamás hubiese esperado tal ofrecimiento, debía estar de muy buen humor para prestarse a aquello. Ciertamente la recuperación de Hinata estaba teniendo efectos positivos en su hermano.

-¡Como crees que voy a hacer eso hermanito!- exclamó tanteando el terreno, puesto que aun no estaba segura de que aquello fuese en serio.

-En verdad Temari, puedes ir, de alguna manera tengo que agradecerte toda la ayuda que me has brindado todo este tiempo eso sin mencionar que me sentiría más tranquilo sabiendo que está contigo- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y ambos caminaban hacia la salida de la oficina de la rubia.

-Lo cual quiere decir que no regresaras pronto a la mansión- menciono adivinando lo que pasaría.

-La verdad es que no, aun tengo algunos asuntos los cuales son la razón de que me encuentre aquí.

-¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la cual vayas a quedarte?- aun que sabía que su hermano no soltaba prenda tan fácilmente aún así tenía que intentarlo.

-No, simplemente quiero avanzarle un poco a los documentos que tengo rezagados- decidió no contarle nada, o por lo menos no en ese momento ya que se dirigía a donde Hinata y no es que desconfiara de su hermana, ella era lo bastante madura y profesional como para que se le escapara algún comentario platicando con su esposa, pero prefería comentarle después simplemente para que pasara una buena tarde con Hinata sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones.

-Está bien Gaara, te tomo la palabra- ella sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, pero también sabía que no se lo diría en ese momento, así que decidió no presionarlo con eso.

* * *

><p>-Hola, hola- saludo la rubia en voz bajita para no despertar a Hinata en caso de que estuviese dormida.<p>

-Buenos días Temari-chan- saludo alegremente la Hyuga.

-Buenos días Hinata, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto lo que parecía ser evidente.

-Mucho mejor- contesto con una sonrisa- gracias.

-¡Eso es muy bueno! oye ¿tienes ganas de portarte mal?- pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa- antes de llegar aquí he comprado unas golosinas- dijo mientras subía una bolsita de cartoncillo blanca- ¡Vaya! No sé en qué estarías pensando Hinata, solo son golosinas- rio divertida al ver la expresión que había puesto Hinata al hacerle aquella pregunta.

La rubia ayudo a la otra chica a semi sentarse en la cama para que pudiera disfrutar de los pastelillos.

La plática no se hizo esperar, y como suele suceder, un tema llevo al otro y la verdad Hinata no se dio cuenta cómo fue que la plática pasó de hablar sobre su salud a hablar concretamente de su relación con Gaara.

-vaya, veo que esto no ha avanzado mucho, por lo poco que me cuentas, aun que tengo la esperanza de que no me estés contando todo Hinata, en fin se que para ti como para mi hermano no es fácil hablar de sus sentimientos así que solo me queda darte un consejo, si no puedes hablar de tus sentimientos ni con él ni conmigo, entonces no hables tan solo déjate llevar, se que suena raro que lo diga así tan crudamente pero, no pienses más en la decencia ustedes ya están casados y no hay pero que valga, así que disfruta el momento Hinata, y descubre cosas nuevas que estoy segura que te gustaran- dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo.

Con el simple hecho de escuchar a Temari la pobre Hyuga estaba tan roja como un tomate.

* * *

><p>El día había pasado rápido, ya eran las 5 de la tarde y Gaara comenzaba a desesperarse al no saber nada de Hinata, ya había avanzado bastante con los documentos y también había tomado la importante decisión acerca del plan de Kankuro.<p>

Mando llamar a su hermano el cual no tardo casi nada en presentarse en su oficina.

-¿Y qué has decidido Gaara?- pregunto interesado el mayor de los Sabaku No.

-Está bien, seguiremos con tu plan, pero no inmediatamente, da nuevas órdenes a tu subordinado, has que se infiltre en la organización, que gane su confianza y que averigüe porque motivos quisieron hacerle daño a Hinata; mientras él averigua eso, me dará más tiempo para que Hinata se recupere y tener una preocupación menos en la cabeza, y eso nos ayudará al mismo tiempo a que no sospechen que todo esto es una trampa, puesto que su último ataque, según sabemos, ha sido aquí en la aldea- Gaara no podía cargar con tantas cosas a la vez, debía encargarse de la aldea, del cuidado de su esposa, sin contar que su relación no había mejorado mucho desde que se habían casado, y el mandar a su hermano a un peligro de muerte inminente no sería tan fácil de lidiar con todas las demás cargas anteriores.

-De acuerdo Gaara como tú órdenes, de inmediato mandare el mensaje para que preceda cuanto antes- dijo Kankuro mientras salía de la oficina.

El pasar todo el día en la oficina y con el pensamiento en todas partes realmente lo había agotado, y las ganas de saber cómo estaba su esposa parecían que lo volverían loco, revisó un expediente más y abandonó el edificio Kague para encontrarse con su hermana y su esposa en su mansión.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí con el capitulo, la verdad estoy un poco decepcionada porque siento que este capítulo no quedo tan interesante como yo quería, en fin les agradezco todo su apoyo y sus comentarios la verdad es que me las estoy viendo muy difícil para actualizar los capítulos, es por eso que posiblemente solo publique 4 capítulos mas, aunque los capítulos me queden más largos prometo no escribirlos solo por terminar la historia, realmente me gusta mucho escribir y tampoco quisiera ser tan ingrata y darles una basura de final cuando me han apoyado tanto con este que es mi primer fic. En fin prometo esforzarme mucho y mostrarles un final decente. En fin nos vemos en el próximo cap. Nos vemos cuídense mucho y que tengan un feliz año nuevo!<p> 


	22. indescriptible

Aquí vengo ya con el capitulo 22, espero los disfruten.

* * *

><p>Entró en la recamara donde se encontraban las chicas platicando, camino hasta posicionarse enseguida de la cabecera de la cama.<p>

-Como puede ver hermanito, Hinata ya se encuentra mucho mejor- dijo mientras las dos chicas sonreían tiernamente, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que Gaara miraba a Hinata únicamente la rubia sonrió a manera de complicidad mientras que la Hyuga disminuía poco la curvatura de sus labios y se sonrojaba.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la cama en donde se encontraba su hermana.

-Bueno Hinata, me dio mucho gusto verte, se que a Shikamaru le hubiese gustado verte también, pero se encuentra en una misión, así que tendrá que venir en otra ocasión.

-Muchas gracias por venir Temari-chan y dile a Shikamaru-kun que puede venir cuando desee, los dos son bien recibidos- dijo brindándole una sonrisa sincera.

-De acuerdo Hina-chan, entonces espero poder volver pronto por aquí- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La rubia salió de la habitación y en cuanto se encontraron a solas tomo su lugar habitual.

-¿cómo estuvo tu día?- pregunto la chica.

-Algo tedioso- dijo con cara de fastidio- solo expedientes- agrego encogiéndose de hombros- y a ti ¿qué tal te fue con la compañía de Temari?

La pobre Hinata se ruborizo nuevamente tan solo al recordar las últimas palabras de la rubia, a lo que Gaara supuso que el tema de conversación fuese algo muy privado o quizá solo de chicas.

-No te preocupes, conozco a Temari- dijo con una mirada comprensiva- solo espero que no te haya hecho pasar un mal rato con sus comentarios.

-¡No!- dijo rápidamente- para nada, ella fue muy amable- dijo contrariada por la cara de Gaara que comenzaba a descomponerse con la sola suposición de que su hermana la hubiese molestado.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban entre pláticas, tímidas sonrisas, y una que otra noche silenciosa.<p>

La recuperación de la Hyuga parecía estar yendo de maravilla, al igual que su comunicación con su esposo. La chica ya podía sentarse completamente sobre la cama y aun que era deseado pronto para que caminara el simple hecho de haber llegado hasta ese punto le daba muchas esperanzas.

Las tantas noches que habían pasado platicando realmente ayudaban para que se conocieran mutuamente.

-¿Crees que puedas quedarte solo unas horas?- pregunto algo preocupado- debo ir a revisar unos expedientes a la oficina Kague, según me dijo el shinobi son urgentes.

-No se preocupe Kazekague-sama, estaré bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien-dijo encaminándose a la puerta de la habitación- tratare de… bueno, yo quiero…- y las palabras adecuadas no llegaban a su boca- solo no te preocupes no tardare- dijo saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación dejando a Hinata con una duda henorme.

* * *

><p>Llego a la oficina y lo primero que hizo fue mandar llamar a sus hermanos.<p>

La rubia fue quien llego primero, aun que el hermano mediano no tardo mucho en aparecer en a su lado.

-Ha pasado una semana desde que comenzamos con el plan y ha llegado el primer informe de tu subordinado Kankuro- comenzó explicando- según su reporte lo han aceptado pero aun no confían lo suficiente en él así que supone que el plan le tomara un poco más de tiempo del estimado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunto la rubia.

-No lo sé, supongo que tendremos que ser pacientes con todo esto- dijo cerrando sus ojos en señal de resignación.

-No te preocupes, Gaara estamos tomando todas la precauciones, estaremos listos para cuando tengamos que preceder conforme al plan, lo importante es que se siga al pie de la letra- decía un Kankuro bastante conforme con lo que estaba escuchando.

-De acuerdo, entonces les mandare a cada uno el reporte que ha mandado tu subordinado para que no analicen y estén al tanto de las cosas- decía mientras le daba a su hermano el pergamino con la información.

Ambos hermanos asintieron y salieron de la oficina de Gaara.

El resto del día paso lentamente para el pelirrojo, y aun que tenía algo planeado para ese día en el transcurso del mismo, le pareció que debía aprovechar el tiempo y avanzar con los demás expedientes apilados en su escritorio.

Cuando la tarde estaba por empezar a caer, abandono la oficina para regresar a su mansión.

Entro en la habitación y encontró a su esposa sentada leyendo un libro que él mismo había traído de la biblioteca de Suna.

-buenas tardes Kazekague-sama- ¿cómo estuvo hoy su día?- pregunto amablemente la chica.

-Estuvo bien- contesto simplemente mientras se dirigía en dirección a Hinata.

-¿pasa algo?- quiso saber puesto que se comportaba algo reservado, normalmente hubiese contestado comenzando a contarle lo que había hecho en la oficina.

-Yo… tengo algo para ti- dijo comenzando a sonrojarse sin notarlo- es una… sorpresa- la última palabra había salido de su boca espontáneamente, causando que en el rostro de la Hyuga se dejaran ver un mar de emociones juntas, había sorpresa, confusión, y alegría- me gustaría que cerraras tus ojos para que lo disfrutes más.

Hinata no sabía que pensar, estaba completamente invadida por emociones que le resultaba difícil prestar atención a otra cosa. En completo silencio y totalmente ruborizada cerro sus ojos, mientras escuchaba las palabras de su esposo diciéndole en tono quedito "no los abras hasta que yo te diga, pase lo que pase" sobra decir que eso sumo una emoción más a las ya existentes, "NERVIOS".

La chica sentía que se movía lentamente, y casi estaba segura de que estaba sentada sobre la arena que Gaara llevaba en la enorme calabaza, pero no estaba segura de eso, puesto que estaba muy nerviosa y podía atribuirlo a esa emoción. Después de unos segundos de entera incertidumbre, sintió lo que le pareció una leve brisa que jugueteaba con sus cabellos y finalmente escucho l voz de Gaara diciendo "puedes abrir tus ojos".

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con un atardecer hermoso que estaba en su punto exacto, cubriéndolo todo con un naranja intenso. No pudo más que maravillarse con aquel paisaje, la sensación de calidez la invadió por completo.

-Esto es hermoso- dijo aun maravillada.

-Espero que te haya gustado- dijo sonriendo volteando a verla.

-Por supuesto que me gusta- la emoción en su voz era notoria- muchas gracias Kazekague-sama- dijo mientras su mano busca la de su esposo.

Al sentir el tacto de Hinata, no pudo evitar voltear a ver su delicada mano tan solo para corresponder su agarre. Y sin darse cuenta estaban tan cerca uno del otro que sus hombros casi se rosaban.

Continuaron viendo como moría el ocaso para darle paso a una noche estrellada, ambos estaban en silencio, sin embargo era un silencio placentero, cómodo. La comodidad en aquel momento era tan grande que Hinata no se dio cuenta en qué momento acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Gaara.

Gaara por su parte su lo noto, ero era la primera vez que no era él quien buscaba la cercanía de la Hyuga que le tomo unos segundos salir de su asombro. Una vez que se acostumbro a tenerla cerca (lo cual no le tomo más que algunos segundos) se limito a seguir en silencio.

-En verdad se lo agradezco mucho Kazekague-sama.

-Es un placer Hinata- dijo volteando a verla.

Ella hizo lo mismo y fue entonces cuando estuvieron frente a frente y peligrosamente cerca, sus cuerpos o para ser más precisos, el de Gaara fue acomodándose mientras sus cabezas y rostros hacían lo propio para acercarse lentamente.

-Hinata…- alcanzo a decir en un susurro el pelirrojo mientras los ojos de ambos se cerraban lentamente.

Sus labios se rosaron suave y delicadamente, estaban completamente ajenos a su alrededor, sus labios fueron ganando presión entre ellos y sus cuerpos fueron moviéndose por sí solos, sus respiración se volvieron pausadas por no decir que casi de detienen por completo. La mano derecha de Gaara se movió hacia el rostro de Hinata y lo que al principio parecía ser tan solo una caricia fue lo que termino de afianzar el tierno beso en el que los dos estaban completamente perdidos.

Las sensaciones eran indescriptibles para ambos, pero de algo si estaban seguros, era muy agradable aquella sensación. Y así como se unieron por mera inercia, así se separaron, muy lentamente, disfrutando de cada sensación al despegar sus labios, y aunque aun podían sentir las respiraciones del otro cerca del rostro, fueron abriendo sus ojos lentamente, al tiempo que Gaara iba soltando el rostro de Hinata.

Sin decir nada, ella volvió a recargar su cabeza en el hombro da su esposo completamente aturdida y sonrojada. Y lejos de sentirse incómodos el uno con el otro, un sentimiento de complicidad fue lo que aquel acto entre ellos fue lo que dejo.

Y así en silencio y juntos se mantuvieron en el tejado de la mansión hasta que el sueño venció a Hinata.

* * *

><p>Bueno mi gente bonita, hasta aquí con este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado mucho mucho y que hayan disfrutado del primer beso de ambos personajes, así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, bueno espero que me dejen sus comentarios para bien o para mal, les agradezco todo su apoyo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Cuídense bye bye.<p> 


	23. Cerca

Bueno después de un milenio sin aparecerme, les traigo el Nuevo cap. Espero les guste tanto como el anterior.

* * *

><p>Despertó en su cama y se extraño al encontrarse sola, estaba acostumbrándose a la presencia de Gaara y decir verdad hasta se sentía cómoda y disfrutaba de ella.<p>

Se sentó en la cama recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama y las imágenes del sueño que acababa de tener comenzaron a invadir su mente.

Se sonrojo de manera inmediata al darse cuenta del sueño que había tenido, según ella, simplemente no era posible que tuviese semejantes sueños. Para distraerse de aquello levantó las sabanas y movió las piernas hasta el borde de la cama y comenzó a bajar sus pies lentamente.

Consiguió mantenerse en pie algunos segundos para después sentarse nuevamente a causa del enorme mareo que sintió. Ella sabía perfectamente que eso pasaría puesto que lo había visto con anterioridad en el hospital de Konoha en donde ayudaba como enfermera los días que no tenía entrenamientos o misiones, pero nunca le había tocado vivirlo en carne propia y la verdad no era para nada agradable.

Cuando se le paso el mareo vio el reloj de la cómoda y se sorprendió, era excesivamente tarde, las manecillas marcaban las once y media a.m. cuando generalmente ella despertaba entre las seis y siete de la mañana.

Aun no salía de su asombro cuando encontró una nota al lado del reloj.

"Adelantaré un poco de trabajo en la oficina pero no tardo mucho, estaré de regreso para las tres de la tarde.

Gaara."

Inconscientemente ella sonrió.

* * *

><p>Había llegado muy temprano a la oficina, y ponía todo su esfuerzo por hacer su trabajo, pero por más que lo intentase, la escena de aquel beso se repetía una y otra vez en su mente y algo extraño le sucedía en la boca del estomago, una sensación indescriptible, cada vez que se dejaba llevar por el recuerdo.<p>

Ya había pasado toda la mañana y no había avanzado casi nada, el tiempo se le había ido en pensar en aquel beso. Al darse cuenta de aquello decidió abandonarse al recuerdo y a las ganas de verla.

Cerró el expediente que tenía enfrente tomo su calabaza y salió de su oficina. Cuando se dirigía a la salida se topo con Shikamaru.

-¿Cómo estas Gaara?- pregunto cordialmente.

-Bien, gracias.

-Que bueno, y ¿Cómo se encuentra Hinata?

Un leve sonrojo se poso en el rostro de Gaara- Ella está mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte y preguntar- dijo sinceramente.

-Es realimente bueno escuchar eso- dijo con un tono de voz aliviado- espero poder visitarla pronto, si no tienes inconveniente, por supuesto.

-Claro que no, eres bienvenido a la mansión kague cuando quieras – ofreció con expresión amable.

-Gracias, nos vemos después- dijo mientras caminaba a lo que parecía era el rumbo de la oficina de Temari.

El reloj apenas marcaban las dos de la tarde y Gaara ya se encontraba en su mansión. Se dirigió directamente a la recamara principal en donde debía de estar su esposa.

Al entrar en la recamara encontró a Hinata de pie sostenida de la cabecera de la cama, en ese instante los ojos de la Hyuga se cerraban lentamente mientras parecía desvanecerse en un desmayo.

La arena de Gaara se movió de inmediato a sostenerla de manera suave sin dejar que se lastimara, la mantuvo en una posición diagonal sin forzar su postura, más bien amoldándose a ella, hasta que el mismo Gaara se acerco cauteloso, la levanto en brazos, la recostó sobre la cama lentamente y por mero instinto la reviso minuciosa y delicadamente una vez que hubo sacado ambas manos de debajo del cuerpo de la Hyuga.

Estaba a punto de gritar por los guardias para qué llamaran a Sakura pero Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos, para volverlos a cerrar de igual manera.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntaba mientras revisaba el cuarto sin moverse de su lugar sentado junto a su esposa en la cama.

-Sí, solo intentaba mantenerme en pie- dijo con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Pensé que alguien había entrado y te había hecho daño- dijo con voz preocupada- se supone que mis subordinados están cuidándote- expreso alterándose- ¡pudiste haber caído y lastimarte!- grito preocupado- ¡Esos holgazanes!- soltó con enojo levantándose de la cama para reprenderlos.

Hinata tomo su mano tan rápido como su mareo se lo permitió- Kazekague-sama – lo llamo despacio haciendo que viviese a tomar asiento en la cama- no se preocupe, estoy bien- hizo una pausa ya que el movimiento rápido que acababa de hacer le produjo punzadas de dolor de cabeza- Esto es parte de mi recuperación, y deberé intentarlo cuantas veces sean necesarias para lograr caminar nuevamente- dijo con una sonrisa débil en los labios y con los ojos aun cerrados una vez que se pasaron las punzadas.

Gaara se sorprendió de aquella reacción y mucho más de aquellas palabras, se escuchaba tan decidida, tan segura de lo que estaba diciendo que le tomo unos segundos salir de su asombro.

-Lo siento Hinata, no quise asustarte, es solo que no esperaba verte de pie- dijo con un poco de calma y percatándose que su actitud en lugar de ayudar, podía empeorar la situación.

-No se preocupe Kazekague-sama- contesto más recuperado- Gracias – sonrojándose un poco.

-¿gracias?- se extraño el pelirrojo.

-Por p-preocuparse por mí- dijo con el sonrojo más acentuado.

Le pareció de lo más "inusual" por llamarlo de alguna manera, que su esposa hablara primeramente con decisión y seguridad y de repente todo aquello se esfuma y deja al descubierto su timidez y lo que pudo interpretar como nerviosismo.

-Soy tu esposo- dijo soltándose suavemente de la mano de la chica para ser él quien tomara la de ella- es mi deber estar a tu lado.

Al escuchar aquello Hinata alzó su mirada inconscientemente y Gaara vio en ellos lo que parecía ser… ¿decepción? Rápidamente continúo hablando para tratar de cambiar aquella expresión.

-y quiero estar a tu lado- dijo mirándola a los ojos y fue él quien esta vez sonrió inconscientemente a ver que sus ojos cambiaban de decepción a complicidad. No pudo sostener la mirada eso era demasiado para ella. Bajo la mirada y antes de llegar al piso paso por la mesita de noche haciendo que viese la nota que había dejado y el reloj que estaba junto a ella.

-llego temprano Kazekague-sama- dijo ella regresando su mirada a la de él.

La pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría, y ahora que le iba a decir, todo el camino a la mansión solo había pensado en aquel beso y jamás paso por su mente que le diría por llegar temprano.

-Si- dijo secamente.

-¿paso algo?- pregunto preocupada.

-No- dijo automáticamente- es sólo que termine el trabajo pronto quería verte…- dijo a la expectativa de la reacción de ella, puesto que quería confirmar cómo era que ella de estar en un estado de ánimo cámbienla fácilmente de uno a otro.

Ella abrió sus ojos completamente ruborizándose al extremo, era completamente extraño para ella escuchar ese tipo de palabras y mas viniendo de una persona que según ella era muy reservado.

Al ver que no obtenía respuesta y al estudiar las reacciones de la Hyuga se confundió, ya la había visto reaccionar de aquella manera en otras ocasiones, como la vez en que fueron al festival, o cuando le agradeció por haberla ayudado cuando el sujeto la atacó por primera vez; pero aun no encontraba el hilo donde conectaban todas aquellas reacciones, porque la noche anterior no había reaccionado así, en realidad según él había sido bastante natural, según lo que conocía, o quizá sería que no conocía lo suficiente de ella o de esas situaciones.

-¿pasa algo malo?- inquirió al ver que ella seguía sin contestar.

-¡heemm! ¡NO!- contesto de golpe y gritando con un gesto casi asustado- looo q-que passsa es que…- dijo bajando el tono de su voz y su mirada - no esperaba que di-dijese e-eso…- dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro y con la mirada completamente gacha.

"De modo que lo que la hace ponerse de esa manera con temas que tienen que ver directamente con ella" pensaba Gaara; ya había logrado descifrar algo de ella y en ese punto no podía dar marcha atrás, así que tendría que continuar pero ¿cómo? Quizá lo mejor sería preguntarle directamente, ya que esa era le única manera que él conocía.

-¿Hinata te molesto que haya dicho eso?

-N-no- dijo sin levantar su mirada.

-¿Y… te molesta que este así de cerca?- dijo desde su lugar en la cama, a lo que ella solo movió su cabeza en forma negativa- ¿y… así?- dijo acercándose más a ella.

Al sentir el movimiento de la cama Hinata levantó su cabeza lentamente indecisa de hacerlo o no, sus ojos color lavanda se encontraron con los agua marina del pelirrojo. Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca y el habiente parecía propicio para que todo fluyese con naturalidad como la noche anterior…

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí con el cap. De hoy espero que les haya gustado, les informo que estaré actualizando más seguido por qué salí de vacaciones así que estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir apoyándome con mi fic.<p> 


	24. visitas

Aquí vengo con el siguiente cap. Espero les guste.

* * *

><p>-¿Y… te molesta que este así de cerca?- dijo desde su lugar en la cama, a lo que ella solo movió su cabeza en forma negativa- ¿y… así?- dijo acercándose más a ella.<p>

Al sentir el movimiento de la cama Hinata levantó su cabeza lentamente indecisa de hacerlo o no, sus ojos color lavanda se encontraron con los agua marina del pelirrojo. Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca y el ambiente parecía propicio para que todo fluyese con naturalidad como la noche anterior…

Mientras Gaara iba acercándose a Hinata, ella retrocedía levemente haciendo que su cabeza topara con la cabecera de la cama. Era imposible que Gaara no se diese cuenta de que Hinata retrocedía.

-Creí que no me molestaba mi cercanía…- dijo suavemente casi rosando sus labios con los de ella.

-N-No me…- intento articular palabra pero con su cabeza aprisionada entre la cabecera y el aliento su esposo le era difícil concentrarse en lo que quería decir.

Gaara cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el deseo, termino de acercase para darle un beso bastante torpe y corto, fue casi como un roce de labios, se separo por un instante- ¿esto… te… molesta?- pregunto rosando nuevamente y exhalando su aliento en los labios de su esposa, provocándola sin saber.

Hinata no podía responder, estaba completamente absorta en aquellas sensaciones que le brindaban placer. Por lo cual Gaara al no obtener respuesta de su parte fue cerrando los ojos nuevamente, mientras su esposa hacia lo mismo, se acerco a ella mientras lo hacía, acortando de apoco la distancia que quedaba entre ambos, posó sus labios en los de ella, suave y delicadamente, se separo un poco rosando su nariz con la de ella mientras se acomodaba para juntar un poco más sus cuerpos; el rose de la nariz de Gaara hizo reacción en ella, provocando que abriese su boca ligeramente, él al sentir su aliento junto sus labios nuevamente de la misma forma suave y delicada pero al darse cuenta de la diferencia hizo el beso vagamente arrebatador haciendo que con la poca fuerza que Gaara había ejercido, ella despagase su cabeza de donde se encontraba haciendo que en ambos nacieran unas ganas de profundizar en aquel beso.

Gaara cruzo su brazo hacia el otro lado de la cama, sobre las piernas de Hinata y con la otra tomo su rostro, mientras que ella ponía sus manos sobre el pecho de él, de manera instintiva fue subiendo una de sus manos hasta su cuello, la cercanía de Gaara y aquellos besos la tenían completamente sumida en el deseo.

De pronto todo aquello fue interrumpido por la misma Hinata, separando a Gaara con la mano que tenía sobre su pecho.

-Kaze-kague-sama- dijo con la reparación agitada.

Él no hacía más que mirarla a los ojos, podía ver confusión, vergüenza y algo más, que no supo cómo interpretar.

-No sé- dijo desviando su mirada- no creo que esto sea correcto- el sonrojo ya se había apoderado de su rostro.

-Lo correcto es relativo dependiendo en la situación en la que estés- dijo una rubia con los ojos cerrados, recargada en la puerta de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, acompañada de su novio Shikamaru que se encontraba recargando en alto su antebrazo contra el marco de la puerta de lado opuesto que Temari.

La rubia se inclino un poco hacia delante para impulsarse levemente y poder despegar su cadera de la puerta y entrar por completo en la habitación, descruzando sus brazos dijo con tono de "irremediablemente"- quizá no sea correcto lo que estén haciendo, puesto que tiene visitas, pero si es normal que se hagan ese tipo de muestras de afecto cuando estén solos… y también es normal que sus cuerpos se las pidan- dijo guiñando un ojo para la pareja que la miraba.

Shikamaru con una cara bastante divertida finalmente dijo- vamos Temari, no interrumpamos más a la pareja- separándose del marco y dejando en alto su brazo para que Temari se acomodara debajo de él y salir de la habitación.

Ella camino hacia donde Shikamaru y se acomodo como él le invitaba debajo de su brazo- venía a decirle algo a Hinata pero viendo que está ocupada supongo que vendré otro día- dijo riendo y provocando que su acompañante también lo hiciera.

Salieron de la habitación y Temari comenzó a contar en cuenta regresiva con sus dedos cerca del pecho de Shikamaru en silencio sin dejar de caminar, tres, dos, uno… al momento en que el ultimo dedo bajo se escucho la voz presurosa de la Hyuga "Temari-chan" Shikamaru rio despacio y sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa, incrédulo de que las palabras de su chica hubieren hecho efecto en Hinata.

-a veces- dijo haciendo una pausa para verla de reojo con una media sonrisa divertida- me das miedo mujer- ella solo lo miro hacia arriba con la barbilla en alto y ojos retadores pero a la vez divertidos como queriendo decir "puedo hacer mucho más". Sin separarse regresaron por el camino andado y entraron nuevamente en la recamara.

Encontrando a Gaara de de pie del otro lado de la cama y a una muy pero muy sonrojada Hinata, Temari comenzó a hablar- me gustaría hablar a solas con Hinata, si es posible- dedicándole una mirada y una sonrisa a su hermano, quien sólo la miro con sospecha y dejando en claro que no le parecía una buena idea dejar a su esposa a solas con ella.

-dejemos solas a las damas- dijo Shikamaru quitando su brazo de alrededor del cuello de su novia y haciendo con el mismo una seña a Gaara de que lo acompañara a fuera.

-veo que, lo que venía a decirte ya no tiene tanta importancia- comenzó a decir la rubia cuando los chicos habían salido de la habitación.

Hinata no comprendió nada de lo que ella quería decirle.

-venia a invitarlos a cenar a mi departamento, ya sabes para que se conocieran mejor, pero lo están haciendo bastante bien sin mi ayuda- la sonrisa picara que se dibujaba en la cara de Temari puso nerviosa a Hinata.

-¡No!- soltó repentinamente la Hyuga- e-es la primera vez que y-yo, que nos-sonotros…

-que se besan- completo la rubia con mirada condescendiente y divertida.

Hinata solo asintió.

* * *

><p>Gaara y Shikamaru llegaron al jardín donde el Kazekague invito al otro a sentarse en una de las bancas.<p>

-el jardín se está un poco descuidado- comento el de verde.

-lo está, Hinata se encargaba de su cuidado- dijo observando el jardín que dejaba ver colores opacos entre verde militar y amarillos pálidos.

-Esto quizá no sea de mi incumbencia pero, ¿Qué viste en los ojos de Hinata?- pregunto Shikamaru estudiando a Gaara.

El pelirrojo no esperaba esa pregunta por lo que le tomo unos minutos contestar.

-Vergüenza, confusión, timidez y algo más que no supe descifrar- su mirada se perdió mientras describía la recién pasada escena con su esposa.

Shikamaru rio al darse cuenta de la inocencia de su cuñado.

-Podría decírtelo- ofreció divertido- o podrías descubrirlo por ti mismo.

Gaara se mantuvo pensativo sin saber exactamente a lo que se refería Shikamaru con aquello. ¿Sería que se le dificultaría descubrirlo? O ¿por qué la sonrisa divertida en la cara del de cabello negro? ¿Qué era lo que le resultaba tan divertido?

-Será mejor si lo descubres por ti mismo- dijo Shikamaru aún divertido- para hacerlo más entretenido te diré algo, lo que viste en su mirada y no lograste descifrar ella también lo vio en la tuya, así que… ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

Esas palabras dejaron pensativo a Gaara ¿Qué fue lo que ella vio? ¿Qué le divierte tanto a Shikamaru? ¿Por qué no simplemente le dice que fue lo que él vio?

* * *

><p>-Bueno Hinata entonces te veo la próxima semana, espero que puedas caminar para ese entonces y así nuestro plan no tendrá fallas- decía mientras le giñaba el ojo.<p>

-Temari…- dijo la Hyuga no muy convencida de lo que acaban de hablar.

-No te preocupes Hinata, todo estará bien- contestó la rubia desde la puerta para tranquilizarla.

Se sentía u poco cansada, las emociones que había vivido en las últimas horas eran demasiado fuertes para asimilarlas tan fácilmente y además ¿a qué se refería Temari con eso de que "el plan no tendría fallas? Y aun más ¿Cuál era el plan? Realmente las palabras de su cuñada no tenían sentido.

Cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse, más no le valió de mucho puesto que en ese instante escucho la voz de Gaara que proveía desde la puerta.

-¿aceptaste la invitación de Temari?- pregunto acercándose a la cama.

Ella asintió, al momento que se sonrojaba solo con verlo.

Con solo ver como ella desviaba su mirada recordó las palabras de su futuro cuñado, ¿Qué era lo que había en la mirada de Hinata que no podía descifrar? ¿Qué significado tenía?

-Hinata yo…

-No se preocupe, Kazekage-sama- dijo la chica para tranquilizarlo.

Él, que era tan inexpresivo, tan controlado con sus acciones y emociones estaba nervioso y de alguna manera no parecía él, era algo que ella no sabía cómo catalogar, su expresión era nerviosa sí, pero había algo más quizá un poco de vergüenza, cautela, o felicidad… no se atrevía a afirmar ninguna de las especulaciones que le rondaban por la mente, pero sabía que algo estaba diferente con respecto a él en su totalidad.

Los ojos de Gaara se posaron en el rostro de ella claramente sorprendido de que hubiese respondido con tanta rapidez a su pobre intento de explicar sus acciones recién pasadas.

La visita de aquella pareja definitivamente había sido un punto crucial en su relación puesto que sin aquellas palabras sus ojos no hubiesen visto el evidente cambio en sus actitudes y su relación.

-La invitación es para la próxima semana, espero que no esté usted ocupado- continuo para deshacerse de la sensación incomoda que la invadía por lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

-No te preocupes por eso, esteré libre para ese entonces, creo que deberías descansar- dijo sin más remedio, puesto que era evidente la incomodada de la chica.

Mientras él se dirigía a la puesta para salir, ella le miraba extrañada, ya hacia muchas noches que él se pasaba la noche cuidándola sentado a un lado de su cama, quizá se había molestado por que ella había aceptado la invitación de Temari sin consultarse primero. Quizá se iba por que ya había pasado mucho tiempo con ella y necesitaba estar solo; ella casi siempre había estado sola pero por alguna razón no quería que se marchara, la única explicación que encontraba era que ya se había acostumbrado a la compañía que él le brindaba pero si en realidad era eso entonces, ¿Por qué la sensación de tristeza por su repentina salida de la habitación?

-Kazekage-sama- le llamo justo cuando Gaara giraba el pomo de la puerta- ¿está usted molesto por no consultarle antes la aceptación de la cena?- pregunto cabizbaja.

-En lo absoluto- dijo sin soltar la manija pero volteando para poder verla- me parece que tú también tienes derecho de tomar decisiones por los dos, y creo que salir de la mansión kage también te hará mucho bien.

Al escuchar aquello automáticamente su semblante cambió, y aunque no era exactamente uno de alivio sino de sorpresa fue suficiente para Gaara y evitar que comenzara a hacerse preguntas de si había dicho o hecho algo para hacerla sentir mal.

-¿no se va por que este molesto conmigo?

Aquella pregunta lo desconcertó.

-No, solo que creí que estabas incomoda con mi presencia por… lo de… hace rato- dijo desviando su mirada de la de ella.

Ambos habían entrado de nuevo en ese silencio incomodo.

-Yo… bueno… disfruto mucho de su compañía- no estaba segura de donde había sacado el valor para decir aquello y mucho menos de que su respuesta correspondía correctamente a lo que él había dicho antes.

Y sin más camino de regreso a la silla donde habitualmente pasaba las noches con una sonrisa imperceptible en su rostro. Definitivamente las cosas estaban cambiando para bien, o al menos eso es lo que él podía percibir.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí con el cap. De hoy espero que les haya gustado y prometo que el siguiente cap. Estará puntual. Muchas gracias por leer y no abandonarme.<p> 


	25. regalos

Aquí estoy con la continuación de la historia espero que les este gustando sin más que decir, comenzamos.

* * *

><p>La semana paso entre pláticas, lecturas de libros por las tardes y prácticas para que ella pudiera caminar de nuevo.<p>

El día de la cena llego, Hinata ya podía mantenerse en pie pero aun le faltaba para poder caminar normalmente por ella misma, mientras terminaba de arreglarse tocaron la puerta de su habitación, su esposo entraba vestido con su habitual ropa de kazekage, mientras ella vestía un vestido azul marino ceñido al cuerpo, zapatillas negras sin tacón y un suéter blanco ligero. Su cabello amarrado en una media cola que no restiraba su cabello pero tampoco muy holgada sujeta con un broche de plata con la insignia de la aldea de la arena.

Ella lo esperaba sentada en su cama, él entro y le preguntó si se encontraba lista, al recibir la respuesta afirmativa de su parte la levantó con mucho cuidado de la cama con su arena, haciendo que esta se moldeara a su cuerpo para evitar cualquier posibilidad de lastimarla. Así la llevo hacia la salida de la mansión en completo silencio.

-Kazekage-sama, es muy amable de su parte traerme así pero…- dijo ella un poco sonrojada- realmente me gustaría caminar.

-no creo que sea bueno bajarte y que camines una distancia tan grande.

-bueno, es que yo…

-imagino que debe ser un poco incomodo para ti viajar de esta manera pero no veo otra manera de llevarte sin que te lastimes o te fatigues- dijo comenzando a caminar de nuevo- la otra opción que se me ocurre es que mandemos un mensaje a Temari para que en lugar de ir nosotros ellos vengan a comer a nuestra casa- comento mirando su rostro para saber si estaba de acuerdo con él.

-¡no! – se apresuro a decir- está bien así- ella sentía que debía practicar para poder caminar por ella misma pero Gaara no le permitía excederse de manera que a su parecer no había mucho progreso en su recuperación.

De camino al departamento de Temari la gente que los veía les rendía sus respetos con reverencias y saludos muy formales a lo que ellos contestaban de igual manera, por supuesto que los comentarios sobre el medio de transporte y la salud de Hinata no se hicieron esperar, ella se ponía colorada con la sola mirada de la gente tenía la sensación de estar abusando de la amabilidad de Gaara, pero por lo que había comprobado anteriormente él no daría su brazo a torcer ante la petición de dejarla caminar.

El camino se le hacía eterno, nunca había ido al departamento de Temari, pero suponía que no debía estar tan lejos, finalmente llegaron, era un edificio muy grande con lo que parecían habitaciones muy lujosas, lo cual pudo comprobar cuando entraron al departamento.

Un lugar muy espacioso y adornado elegantemente, con colores sólidos y discretos, guindos, marrones, dorados… una combinación excelente.

La pareja los recibió, en cuanto la rubia vio que Gaara mantenía a una muy sonrojada Hinata puso el grito en el cielo.

-Dime que no te a traído todo el camino cargada de esta manera- dijo a Hinata.

Parecía imposible que el sonrojo de la Hyuga aumentara pero sucedió, se puso tan roja como un tomate y no se atrevía a levantar su mirada, no quería poner en mal a su esposo, pero tampoco quería mentirle a Temari. Y es que la pregunta de la rubia había sido en un tono acusador y reprobatorio que la descoloco.

-No necesitas contestarme, con tu silencio es más que suficiente- dijo un poco más tranquila volteando a ver a su hermana con mirada reprobatoria- ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?!- le grito.

El silencio se hiso presente por unos segundos, mas la Hyuga fue quien salió asombrosamente al rescate y defensa de su esposo.

-Él procuraba mi bienestar Temari-san- hablo con todo el respeto que pudo, imaginaba que si hablaba de esa manera el asunto tomara un rumbo diplomático en donde los gritos e insultos no tuvieran lugar.

-¿puedes siquiera imaginar la vergüenza que Hinata ha tenido que pasar por tus ocurrencias?- continuo viendo a Gaara sin prestar atención a las explicaciones que la Hyuga daba - ¡¿te has vuelto loco?!- la voz de la rubia en lugar de disminuir iba en aumento con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Solo trato de protegerla- dijo con una calma a prueba de la insistencia del tono de su hermana.

-muy bien todo el mundo…- hablo finalmente Shikamaru- cálmense; Gaara, baja a Hinata por favor, Hinata, tranquilízate, Temari, relájate he invítalos a pasar- termino de decir mientras cerraba sus ojos para tomar aire- vaya, que problemático…- dijo en voz baja mientras él también se hacía a un lado para que pudieran pasar.

La pareja avanzo lentamente al comedor en donde se encontraban listos cuatro lugares, todo muy elegante y en perfecta armonía con el resto del lugar.

Temari se apresuro a poner la comida en la mesa para que la cena tuviese lugar.

Y así pasaron una velada tranquila entre bromas y provocaciones por porte de los anfitriones, sonrojos de la Hyuga y gestos imperceptibles del Kazekage.

-¡mmm Hinata!- dijo Temari aun sin terminar su bocado- tengo algo que va a gustarte mucho, ven, vamos a mi recamara- dijo viendo que ya habían terminado de cenar. Se levanto de la silla, tomó la mano de la ojiblanco y con mucho cuidado la dirigió por el lugar hasta desaparecer de la vista de los hombres.

-jamás pensé ver a Temari de esta manera- dijo Shikamaru recargando su peso en sus antebrazos que descansaban sobre la mesa.

-¿cómo?- pregunto un poco distraído por seguir buscando a su esposa con la mirada.

-Entusiasmada- contesto sonriente al ver la preocupación de Gaara por su esposa.

El kazekage recordó cuando su hermana apenas y demostraba el sentimiento que tan abiertamente expresa ahora por Shikamaru, y sí, lo reconocía, su hermana estaba actuando con Hinata como cuando conoció a su novio.

-ella está muy feliz por ti- continuo el ninja- y está completamente convencida de que ustedes pueden llevarse muy bien y hasta… llegar a amarse- hiso una pausa para evaluar el semblante de su acompañante- y…

-ella casi nunca se equivoca- dijeron al unísono.

Ambos rieron bajo por la coincidencia de haber dicho aquellas palabras al mismo tiempo y de conocer tan bien a la rubia.

Mientras tanto en la recamara de Temari.

-seguro que encuentras un modo de estrenar este regalo- dijo la rubia mientras sacaba de una bolsa azul un conjunto de lencería negro con encajes rojos y los balanceaba en sus dedos con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

-¡Temari-chan!- grito con cara de espanto.

-tranquila Hinata, no grites tan alto si no quieres que mi hermano vea este regalo antes de tiempo- dijo sin una pizca de culpabilidad.

Los ojos de Hinata casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver que no solo era ese conjunto sino otros cuatro pares más en distintos colores y diseños, pero todos igualmente sexy, atrevidos y reveladores.

-¡no puedes rechazarlos ¿entendido?!- dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano con la bolsita azul hacia donde estaba la otra chica.

La Hyuga indecisa de tomar el regalo o no, tardo unos segundos antes de tomar la bolsa para salir de la habitación antes de que a Temari se le ocurriese regalarle alguna otra cosa que por cuenta propia jamás tendría en su guardarropas.

Apenas llegaron las chicas al comedor ambos hombres se levantaron para recibirlas y Gaara se apresuro a despedirse.

Una vez en la puerta del departamento.

-mas te vale que regreses con ella en brazos antes de que la vuelvas a levantar con esa arena tuya ¡¿me oíste?!-sentencio la rubia.

Hinata no hizo más que ruborizarse mientras que Gaara solo asentía con fastidio.

Por supuesto que Gaara se percato de la bolsa que llevaba su esposa en las manos mas no menciono nada hasta después de varios minutos de camino ya había pensado en usarlo como una manera de romper el hielo. Siendo el silencio algo incomodo la pregunta millonaria no se hiso esperar.

-¿Qué te ha regalado?- quiso saber el pelirrojo.

Hinata que caminaba lento y que seguía ruborizada por creer que su lentitud para caminar comenzaba a irritar a su esposo, se puso como un tomate, cosa que no paso inadvertida para su esposo.

Y con toda la pena que su cuerpo podía soportar contesto.

-len… len… ce… ria…- la vergüenza era tal, que sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Los ojos de Gaara que se encontraban viendo hacia el frente viajaron de inmediato a su esposa solo para encontrarse a una muy avergonzada Hinata que se tambaleaba por semejante presión que sentía. Y antes de que siquiera pudiese preguntarle si se encontraba bien la chica se desplomo frente a él, por supuesto cayendo en la suavidad de su arena.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí nos quedamos, se que ha estado muy corto este cap. pero tratare de actualizar lo mas puntual que pueda para compernsar los que me queden asi cortitos como este va?. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus cometarios, nos leemos la próxima. Bye bye<p> 


	26. lo inesperado

Bueno aquí me tienen con otro capítulo espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Despertó en su recamara que aparentemente se encontraba vacía y obscura, se incorporó en su cama y comenzó a recordar porque era que estaba sola y de pronto todo se aclaro, su memoria volvía poco a poco y la vergüenza que había sido la culpable de que se desmallase también, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado de nuevo y negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza las cosas o más bien la verdad que le había dicho a su esposo.<p>

-Deberías de dejar de pensar en eso- escuchó una voz masculina proveniente del ventanal de la espaciosa habitación.

Dirigió su mirada rápidamente a ese lugar, no logro ver gran cosa, pero después de algunos segundos fue divisando entre la obscuridad la silueta de Gaara, a lo que ella solo dijo el cargo de su esposo casi en un susurro.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes que alguno de los dos tomara la iniciativa y comenzaran a hablar.

-Olvida ese regalo, no tienes que usarlo- dijo Gaara.

Ella no conseguía regresar a su color natural, y por más que lo intentaba su respiración tampoco se regulaba, y la cosa empero cuando Gaara se levantó de donde se encontraba y caminaba hacia ella.

-Kazekage-sama- yo… - intento articular palabra,

-Me preocupaste mucho Hinata- la interrumpió – pensé que habías recaído- continuo pesaroso.

La mirada de ella por fin se tranquilizo y su respiración de igual forma- siento haberlo preocupado- dijo mientras extendía su mano para alcanzar la mano de Gaara.

Él levanto su mirada al sentir el tacto de Hinata, y al ver su mirada tranquila y esa sonrisa avergonzada que la hacía verse de lo más linda e inocente, con aquella imagen frente a él no pudo más que sonreír por semejante escena que se había armado.

La sonrisa de su esposo era hermosa, y eso hizo que le constara más tiempo del normal el poder reaccionar ante aquel suceso que no esperó ver.

-No te hace falta nada- inquirió después de recobrar la compostura.

-No, estoy bien- contesto un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Estás segura?- quiso asegurarse, a lo que ella contestó afirmativamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Pareció que él meditaba alguna cosa unos instantes para después hacer un movimiento con su mano haciendo que su arena se precipitara hacía donde se encontraba Hinata, unos centímetros antes de tocarla la arena se detuvo, los ojos de la chica que se encontraban mirando la arena, los cuales se abrieron sobremanera al sentir las manos de su esposo pasando por detrás de su cuello y por debajo de sus piernas para después levantarla de la cama con la facilidad de quien levanta un costal de plumas; ella en respuesta a que él la pegase a su cuerpo, poso su mano izquierda la cual quedaba libre y del lado contrario del cuerpo de Gaara en el pecho de él como medida de precaución para no sentirse tan cerca del cuerpo de su esposo, pero en cuanto sintió el movimiento que provoco la arena al levantarlos juntos del suelo ella afianzó el agarre en su pecho y pegándose a él temiendo caer.

La arena los condujo hasta el techo, donde él la depositó con mucho cuidado sobre el borde que separaba el techo de dos aguas, después el también tomo asiento, se mantuvieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Eera realmente una buena idea estar al aire libre, el viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos mientras escuchaban el concierto gratuito, sonoro y visual que les ofrecía la naturaleza de aquel lugar, veían como las luces de la aldea y las ramas de los árboles bailaban al rimo del son que el viento combinado con el ruido de los grillos.

Hinata imaginaba que las luces de aquel lugar disfrutaban del movimiento en forma de vaivén que el viento les proporcionaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no dejarse vencer por la penumbra, ayudadas por los últimos suspiros que daban las fogatas que se alzaban en las montañas de la lejanía y de aquellos animalillos que de manera intermitente prendían y apagaban sus rabos y revoloteaban sin dirección en la oscuridad que las rodeaba, atrapadas en un baile intenso e hipnotizarte que no terminaría sino hasta que llegase la luz de la mañana que traería con ella la melodía del canto de las aves para así poner fin también al canto del viento y los grillos.

-Desde la primera vez que me senté aquí me pareció que este es un paisaje único y hermoso- dijo ella rompiendo así el silencio que reinaba.

-¿En verdad lo crees?- preguntó un tanto incrédulo acostumbrado a aquello que veía desde que tenía memoria.

-Si, en mi aldea también existen paisajes muy bellos y luminosos, pero personalmente creo que este es el más bello de todos los que he visto- dijo esbozando una sonrisa cálida.

Se hizo el silencio nuevamente pero esta vez fue muy corto.

-Puedes mostrármelos cuando vayamos a tu aldea- dijo el seriamente con el propósito de evaluar su reacción.

Ella simplemente suspiro y dijo "como usted desee kazekage-sama".

Gaara no logro descifrar aquella expresión en su rostro, logro ver un deje de nostalgia pero no vio la reacción que esperaba, o quizá fue él el que creyó que ella reaccionaría de alguna manera en particular.

Continuaron de esa manera casi toda la noche, haciéndose preguntas esporádicas, con respuestas variantes entre largas y cortas, sobre su opinión de cosas triviales o algunos asuntos importantes pero jamás preguntas personales, ambos tenían la sensación de que no debían de hondar en ese tipo de asuntos, puesto que si su pareja no hablaba de ello entonces no era algo de su incumbencia; a pesar de que a ambos los consumiese la intriga por dentro.

Después de pasar una velada bastante agradable en el techo de la mansión, se disponían a regresar al interior de la misma, Gaara se supo de pie, y extendió su mano para ayudar a su esposa a hacer lo mismo, ella puso su mano sobre la de él, ella fue enderezando su cuerpo lentamente hasta estar completamente derecha, parecía el escenario perfecto para otro acercamiento romántico, pero Gaara se percato de una presencia no muy lejana que acababa de situarse en un árbol cercano a la mansión.

-no es un enemigo- dijo ella mientras actuaba normalmente apoyándose en el antebrazo de Gaara.

-lo sé – se limito a contestar mientras tensaba su brazo para que ella se apoyara con confianza.

-debe ser importante para que vengan a buscarlo a estas horas kazekague-sama- continuó – lo dejaré solo para que lo atienda debidamente- dijo mientras subía a montículo de arena que la esperaba para llevarla de vuelta a la recamara principal.

-no tardaré- contestó él mientras la depositaba cuidadosamente en el montículo de arena y soltaba su mano con suavidad.

A penas Hinata salió del rango de visibilidad, el ninja apareció con rodilla al suelo y cabeza baja detrás de Gaara.

-me envía Kankuro-sama, con nueva información- Gaara solo hizo un ademan con la cabeza -para indicarle al shinobi que prosiguiera- ya ha llegado respuesta de el enviado especial de Kankuro-sama, lo han aceptado en el grupo, ha tenido que hacer algunos negocios con ellos para pasar la prueba de iniciación; aun no conocen su verdadera identidad, también nos dice que no mandará información con regularidad, pero ha mandado la suficiente para hacernos pensar que el que está realmente liado con ellos es el Sr. Hyuga, puesto que lo que ha enviado es una lista de las personas a quienes quieren eliminar o reclutar, por sus habilidades ninjas, lo que no sabemos es cuáles de esos nombres son para reclutar, cuáles para eliminar y cuáles son los que han contratado sus servicios. Además de que no sólo encontramos el nombre del Sr. Hyuga sino también otros de los que creemos podrían interesarle.

Al escuchar aquello Gaara se intereso más en ello, que nombres podrían ser y qué eran lo que buscaban con esas personas.

-estaré en la oficina Kague a primera hora, citen a Kankuro y Temari a la misma hora y tengan listo el material enviado para analizarlo.

-como usted ordene Kazekague-sama- dijo el hombre desapareciendo al instante.

En cuanto el shinobi se esfumo, el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo, descendió en su arena hasta la recamara principal en donde se encontraba su esposa esperándolo, sentada en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama.

-¿se le ha acumulado mucho trabajo?- soltó la chica apenas puso un pie dentro de la habitación.

-Así es, supongo que tendré que regresar de tiempo completo a la oficina, para ponerme al corriente con lo que no he atendido- dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Ella se mantuvo callada unos minutos, mientras era evaluada por los ojos de Gaara; después de unos segundos ella continuo.

-¿Sería mucha molestia si lo acompaño a la oficina el día de mañana?

Aquello no lo esperaba, sin embargo su mente pronto se repuso, puesto que de la misma manera se percato que el estar sola tanto tiempo y sin hacer nada podría ser para ella bastante aburrido.

-está bien, mañana vendrás conmigo, debemos estar ahí a primera hora- le advirtió; a lo que ella asintió animadamente.

* * *

><p>Eran las cinco de la mañana y Hinata ya estaba de pie, buscando su ropa y preparando el baño para estar lista a tiempo.<p>

-es bastante temprano- dijo Gaara desde la puerta.

Al verse descubierta, se sonrojo asintiendo.

-Me gustaría ir caminando, así podre ejercitar mis piernas y eso ayudará a mi recuperación- dijo tímidamente – claro si usted está de acuerdo – continuo inmediatamente jugueteando con sus dedos.

El se sonrió con ella, mientras terminaba de entrar en la habitación – por mi está bien, no tengo problema con caminar- no sabía exactamente por qué había entrado en la habitación si sabía que ella estaría ocupada arreglándose y probablemente le estorbaría para hacerlo pero tenía ganas de verla, había salido por la madrugada, para entrenar un poco, puesto que la información que había recibido lo había dejado un tanto ansioso – te estaré esperando afuera, cuando estés lista nos vamos, pero no te apresures demasiado, podrías lastimarte, aun tenemos mucho tiempo, así que tomate tu tiempo- recomendó Gaara tomándola por los hombros suavemente soltándola de igual manera antes de salir de la habitación.

Ese gesto de Gaara dejo a Hinata petrificada, sumado a la recomendación que le había dado y su cabeza que por un instante imaginó que Gaara la besaría, ¿por qué habré pensado eso? Se preguntaba a sí misma, ¿será que tengo ganas de que…? ¡Nooo, ¿cómo puedo estar pensando eso?! Su charla mental estaba llevándola a situaciones que nunca se había planteado, sonrojándola aun más.

Pasaron cuarenta minutos y Hinata finalmente salió de la mansión, con sus ropas de kunoichi habituales y sus cabellos húmedos aun, era como si jamás le hubiese pasado nada.

En cuanto se vieron se sonrieron, era bastante inexplicable el por qué, pero lo hicieron, y comenzaron su camino hacia el edificio Kague. Al principio el silencio reinaba, pero a medida que se fueron sintiendo cómodos fueron soltando el habla, los aldeanos que los veían los saludaban respetuosamente con sonrisas cordiales, reverencias y buenos días, pasaron también por un puesto de comida en el cual el tendero les regalo una orden de comida para que desayunasen, que ambos agradecieron, puesto que ninguno había comido, intentaron pagarla, pero el hombre se negó, salieron de ahí para continuar con su camino.

-¿en qué piensas?- pregunto Gaara.

-en una buena manera de recompensar a ese buen hombre que nos ha invitado el desayuno, ese gesto fue muy amable de su parte- dijo ella volviéndose a sonrojar levemente.

-tú también eres muy amable Hinata, no cualquiera correspondería a ese gesto con otro igualmente amable- dijo Gaara complacido.

Al no saber qué contestar se limito a sonreír, siguieron su camino en silencio, un silencio cómodo, sus pasos eran lentos y cortos, por dos razones, la primera, las piernas debilitadas de Hinata y la segunda, que aún con poca luz, ella parecía disfrutar del entorno y los paisajes en que paseaba.

El trayecto se les hizo corto a los dos, pero habían llegado unos minutos antes de las siete de la mañana, Gaara formo un montoncito de arena bajo sus pies que los elevo para que no tuviesen que subir de uno en uno los escalones, llegaron hasta la oficina y él abrió la puerta encontrándose a una rubia concentrada en unos documentos.

-Buenos días hermanito- saludo distraídamente Temari.

-buenos días Temari- contesto Gaara.

-muy buenos días Temari-san- dijo Hinata haciendo un reverencia.

La rubia se sorprendió lo bastante como para abrir sus ojos de par en par - ¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces aquí?, es decir, buenos días…- dijo aun confundida.

-la traje para que me ayudara con los documentos y así ponerme al corriente más rápido- explicó Gaara.

Aquello le pareció raro a la rubia, pero no lo juzgó, simplemente sonrió y se levantó del escritorio- que bueno que te animes a venir Hinata, ¿si sabes cómo se maneja una oficina verdad? -pregunto la rubia.

La Hyuga asintió- me ofrecí en repetidas ocasiones para ayudarle a la Hokage a organizar la oficina, así que no se preocupen.

-perfecto, entonces ayúdame a organizar los documentos por orden de prioridad, por favor- dijo Gaara, señalándole varias pilas de expedientes que estaban en el sillón de la oficina- no te excedas – recomendó por último.

Hinata asintió, comenzando con su encomienda.

-iré a ver por qué rayos Kankuro no ha llegado- soltó Temari un poco molesta.

-iré contigo- dijo su hermano.

Comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo cuando vieron a Kankuro dirigirse hacia ellos- entremos a tu oficina, debemos discutir asuntos muy importantes- dijo sin detenerse, a lo que Gaara simplemente movió su mano para indicarle un alto, su hermano lo miro extrañado.

-lo discutiremos en la oficina de Temari, Hinata se encuentra en mi oficina- explicó el pelirrojo siendo esta vez quien comenzara a caminar.

Después de algunos minutos, los shinobis enterados de la misión, fueron llegando a la oficina de la kunoichi, siendo Shikamaru el último en entrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Temari.

Antes de que el Nara pudiese responder, el marionetista lo hizo- le he encomendado una misión con respecto de este asunto, siendo él un ninja de Konoha, podrá recopilar la información sobre algunos de los nombres de la lista.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ayudarnos?- dijo Gaara seriamente.

-así es- contestó firmemente- quiero saber qué rayos tiene que ver el nombre de mi padre en esa lista.

La mirada de Temari se agrandó considerablemente al escuchar a su novio decir aquello- ¿Cuándo sales?- pregunto la chica.

-en cuanto acabe esta reunión- contesto un poco más relajado.

-bien señores…- comenzó Kankuro- este asunto es más grande y problemático de lo que pensamos- sentencio.

* * *

><p>Bueno este cap. Me quedo un poco largo, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado de igual manera, nos leemos en el próximo cap. Cuídense y gracias por leer<p> 


End file.
